Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History
by CodenameBlackStar
Summary: After an incident that drastically changed the way he thought about his home, Black Star left the Star Clan to join the DWMA to hunt down all of his loved ones and fellow assassins from walking down the wrong path. Will he succeed? Or die in the hands of his former clan. *Black Star is somewhat OOC*
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! CodenameBlackStar here. I had announced before that I will be making changes to my story, specifically my first few chapters. And so I have and here it is! I will go more in depth about Black Star's life when he was still a member of the Star Clan up to the point of him joining the DWMA and eradicating the clan. Some of the chapters from my old story have been changed drastically while few have some minor changes. I hope you enjoy this better version of my story titled Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Assassin's Creed Rogue**

 _Italics_ **= Black Star's POV**

 _Rules of assassination #1: Blend into the shadows. Control your breathing. And wait for your target to let his guard down._  
 _Rules of assassination #2: Tune in to your targets. Predict his thoughts and actions._  
 _Rules of assassination #3: Strike your target before he notices you._

 _These are the codes of the clan. The rules I used to live by. We were the ones that created this while others merely adopted it. We were once the clan that was looked up upon with honor, glory, peace, and justice._  
 _I have believed that we were a clan that only gives and never receive. I had believed. I witnessed it. The disease that was plaguing everyone. I have not imagined what the future had in store for me, nor the cost I chose to bear._  
 _My name is Black Star, and this is my story._

* * *

 _ **Deep inside an unknown forest. 50 miles away from civilization. 3 years before the incident...**_

A young Black Star is kneeling on top of a thick branch, watching a figure that's under him. The figure appears to be wearing a hood and is of a masculine physique. Whoever the person is, the assassin has his eyes on him, like a predator on its prey. Exhaling deeply, Black Star jumps from the branch.

The figure steps aside and Black Star does a roll on the grassy ground.

"Hahahahaha," the figure chuckles and removes his hood, revealing a young man in his late teens with gray hair that has been combed back and gray eyes feature his face. Black Star gets up while grinning and points to the male.

"Admit it, I nearly had you," he says while laughing.

"Nearly counts as nothing. You were just lucky," stated the male.

"Luck finds me one way or another, Gray Star," Black Star cockily explained to the male known as Gray Star.

"You still have a lot to learn. But I'll admit, for a twelve year old boy, you are something special." Gray Star grins.

"Watch when I'm 19 just like you, I'm going to surpass you." That's when a loud gunshot was heard.

Black Star and Gray Star look towards the direction of the sound and see birds flying out of a tree.

"Better see what caused that," said Gray Star and they both put their hoods on and ran.

* * *

"Those two thick-headed idiots. When I find them..." mumbled an angry male that has long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes.

The two assassins arrived and found their own Star Clan member walking back and forth with an angry expression. As well as four wounded soldiers. The male noticed the duo and starts to shout.

"...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!"

"We were out hunting. What happened here?" asked Black Star.

"My men were attacked by some of the traitors of the Star Clan!"

"Why General Blue Star, couldn't you fight them all off like you're always saying?"

The male known as Blue Star slowly walks up to the young assassin and starts to talk in a low, harsh tone.

"It's General Blue Star of the Celestial, and you think any training could make you into a proper assassin? Do you even know what that means? It means being responsible for an ancient and proud tradition that the clan was created upon! It means obeying your mentor without question! How else will you show the pride of being a Star Clan member?"

"Those are pretty words, Blue Star, but I don't feel any pride at the moment"

"Well then feel educated!" With that, Blue Star punches Black Star with a powerful right hook towards the jaw and the young assassin falls to the ground.

"How dare you show me such disrespect!"

Black Star gets up into a fighting stance, knees bent, fists up. He throws a left hook to the jaw, then a right hook to the same area, followed by a headbutt. Finally, a left uppercut. Blue Star throws a left hook, but Black Star raises his right forearm and blocks the attack. He uses his left palm to push the older assassin away. He throws a left hook again, but it was blocked the same way. Black Star again throws left and right hooks to the jaw. As Blue Star bends forward, the young assassin kicks him on his head. As he got up, Black Star yet again throws left and right hooks, added with a headbutt and blocks Blue Star's left hook. As the older assassin tries again with the left hook, the young assassin blocks it again. Right before he throws a punch, Gray Star gets in between the duo and breaks up the fight.

"Gentlemen, stop! We got a common enemy and I reckon he's close"

"The traitors had salvage our supplies and forced my men to flee! We will be stranded and what is worst, the smugglers that we were suppose to meet have been taken prisoner!"

"Black and I will free those smugglers, you treat your wounded!"

Blue Star obeyed and went up to his soldiers. Gray Star saw two weapons, a sword and a dagger, resting on a crate. He took a hold of them and gave them to Black Star.

"Take these, you'll need them."

Black Star sheathes them and follows Gray Star.

"Tread with care, Black. The traitors will be on to us. Remember your training."

The duo sprint towards a dead tree that connects the elevated ground with another tree that's V-shaped towards the top. They could see an encampment with the smugglers and the traitors guarding.

"Ready to teach them a lesson?"

"They don't stand a chance," Black Star replied.

Witnessing Gray Star jumping from the branch to air assassinate a traitor that was minding his own business below, Black Star does the same. Looking around, he spots another one next to a bush. The young assassin decides to sneak up on him, using the bushes to his advantage. He unsheathes his dagger and stabs the traitor while covering his mouth. He then lays the body within the bushes to hide it.

He sees Gray Star doing the same and then running to another bush that's across.

Hiding near a couple of barrels, Black Star sees another traitor running towards their dead comrade. The assassin sprints to the traitor and quickly assassinates him. Next to a tree that leads to another elevated tree, he climbs up. Upon reaching the last branch, he sees the last two traitors below him. Doing an air assassination, he impales the back of their heads. Black Star then walks up to the smugglers and unties them.

"Many thanks, I thought I'd be killed"

Gray Star walks out of the bush that he was hiding in and starts to look around.

"There's something fishy about this area. Better keep you eyes peeled." With that, a bullet went past him, nearly hitting his left ear.

The duo got into their fighting stance with their weapons unsheathed. Six figures came out of nowhere and surrounds the two, masked and armed. They aimed at the duo with handguns.

Black Star looks to his right. He quickly turns and stabs the traitor's arm, where he aims and shoots another comrade that's in front. Gray Star quickly ducks and impales one man in the abdominal, and then slices another's chest with a swift movement. Blue Star arrives and pierces a traitor's neck with his sword. He does a powerful kick to another in the chest while quickly turning around slices two more on the chest as well. He pushes the traitor that's still standing to Black Star, who uses the body as a human shield to protect himself from the assailant that fired his handgun. Blue Star finally finishes the last one with a brutal slash to the chest.

"I was saving those fellows for you"

"Very thoughtful" Gray Star said.

"Maybe you are not completely useless, Black," Blue Star implied while stabbing a barely moving masked man in the chest.

"Speaking of useless, those idiots won't be needing our supplies anymore," Black Star explained.

"Indeed, better report back to the mentor after we're done here," Gray Star said.

* * *

 _ **Star Clan base. Deep inside a forest 25 miles away from Death City. One month later...**_

Black Star is laying down on his bed, twirling a shuriken with his right index finger while looking up on the ceiling.

"Black Star, what did I tell you about using your weapons in this home," said a feminine voice.

The young assassin sat up to see a woman in her late twenties with a curvy figure wearing a red tank top with white tights and black boots. She has average assets, long pink flowing hair, and red eyes.

"Sorry about that, mom. I'm just impatient. Yellow Star said she would teach me some new sword techniques at noon, but it has been three hours."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe she went on a mission at the last minute. She'll be back soon. Just wait a little longer."

Then, there's a knock on the door downstairs.

"That must be her.." Black Star sprinted out of the room, went downstairs, and opened the door to see a girl in her mid teens wearing a gray sleeveless mini dress with long yellow hair tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes, curvy figure, and a large bosom.

"Heya squirt, ready to go?" The girl patted Black Star's hair with affection.

"Watch, I'm going to be taller than you, Yellow Star," the young assassin announced.

"Love to see that happen. Oh, hey Pink Star," Yellow Star waved at Black Star's mother known as Pink Star.

"Yellow Star, are you here to take my son to training?"

"Yes, ma'am. It won't be long. Come on, Black Star, we have to do a quick errand first. Bye, Pink Star."

The two left the house and walked in the direction Black Star is familiar with, yet he's confused.

"Isn't the training camp the other way?"

"I went on a mission the last minute. I'm just going to report to the clan master about what I got. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

The duo arrived at a rather large building, which is bigger than any of the architectures in the village. They opened the door to see a man with white hair wearing a mask that covers his mouth and the only noticeable features are the hair and eyes.

"White Star, the mission was a success and I have gotten what you inquired," Yellow Star pulls out and object that everyone is very familiar with: a blue soul, a human soul. She gives the soul to White Star.

"Excellent. Oh, and Black Star"

"Yes, father?"

"As you soon as you turn thirteen, you will go on more dreadful missions. I suggest you take your remaining time as a twelve year old to train harder."

"As you wish." He bowed.

"Good. You two may leave"

As Yellow Star and Black Star left, White Star held onto the soul and inspected it. He looked at it with interest. Spinning it around, he sighed.

"Assassin," he called out.

"Yes, clan master?" a Star Clan member answered.

"Take this to the storage. There is a chance that we might use it"

"As you wish"

* * *

 _What he said was true. I did went on more dreadful missions. Dangerous, also. The kind where there was a low chance of you making it out alive. But I always did. I have trained to become the best. I never really wanted to when I was a young boy, but I realize if I did become the best, I could bring more honor to this clan. My family helped me. My mother gave me the support. My father gave me the lecture and missions. Pink Star taught me the ways of stealth and swordsmanship. Gray Star taught me marksmanship. Blue Star taught me hand-to-hand combat. I taught myself the Star Clan techniques: Speed, Trap, and Dummy, though I never knew how I got them or how I am able to use them so...efficiently._

 _My body ached. I was always short of breath. Always covered in sweat and bruises. It was not just my physique that changed, but also my mentality. I know what to do in battle. What attacks I should inflict. Which weapon I should use. How can I do a quick and silent kill. I had mastered it all._

 _I gained a lot during my training. New skills. New methods. New styles. But there was one thing I got during my meditations. It was an ability that I could use with my vision...no, with all my senses. To hear sounds and to see shapes. I could see the world in a different way. Everything is color coded. Red, blue, yellow, white, and gray. If only I could figure out how I got it..._

* * *

Twelve year old Black Star was in the middle of the forest, not too far from the cave entrance that lead to the Star Clan village. He was sitting cross legged in a small grassy area, surrounded by tall trees and bushes. Breathing slowly and silently with his eyes closed, he could hear very small noises around him. His sense of hearing has improved the past couple months with the harsh training.

 _*rustle* *rustle*_

He concentrates on the noise he just heard, trying to track the source of it.

 _*rustle* *rustle* *growl*_

Ahh yes, a wolf. But where is it? Black Star opens his eyes, but is surprised by what he sees.

'Everything looks..gray? The bushes are white. It all looks..dull'

 _*growl*_

Look towards the direction of the sound, he finds something unusual.

'It's..red. That's so strange'

He throws a shuriken towards the wolf and as it strikes its skull, it falls on its side.

'Now it's gray. This is really weird.' He closes his eyes and opens them. Sighing in relief that everything is back to normal.

* * *

 _I told everyone about this. They were all surprised. They said I should learn how to properly use it, and so I did. Now here I am, with my sixth sense and very close to becoming a master assassin. I was just thirteen. It was a very important milestone. I was the first to become the best assassin at a young age. My family was proud...my family. Consisting of my father, mother, Pink Star, Gray Star, and Blue Star. Only my father, mother, and I are related. However, Pink, Gray, and Blue, we are very close. We go on missions together. We eat together. We mess around. Pink is the childish and mischievous one. Gray is the cool and easy going one. Blue is the serious, yet calm one, though we don't really get along as well. All of them, I consider family and I will protect them all...at least, that's what I thought._

 _There's just something off about my father. Whenever I go on missions, he always tells me to bring back the souls. I always thought the criminals would use them for something evil, so I obey. But, when I give it to him, he would inspect it with this questionable expression. It changes everytime he looks at a soul. It went from curiosity, to suspicion, to wanting, to finally needing. That's what was off about him. I hoped he wouldn't do anything bad, but hope did not help me that time._

 _As I turned thirteen, training and missions was all I ever did. Same thing when I turned fourteen. Training and missions. But fourteen was an interesting age for me. That's when I started to see the changes of everyone, excluding my mother. They would be distant. They would go their own way. And the most interesting of all, is what they said to me once._

"We need more power"

 _That has confused me. Wanting more power. I do agree, needing more power so I can protect people. However, the way they said it makes me think that they just want power for their own use. But, I just let it slide and not think too much about. I still worried about everyone else, though._

 _Age fifteen was when it all happened. There was this one mission, that made me open my eyes. This one mission that made realization come to me. This one mission that lead to me about the truth of the Star Clan, the truth of my home. This fucking mission where I accompanied Pink, Gray, and a few other assassins to do something that I completely despise. Let me tell you one thing, the only people that I kill are traitors or the corrupted and unless you push me to my limit, I won't take your life away. Protecting the innocents is my lifetime promise, yet I kill to protect...It was that mission that opened my eyes to see the truth of my home and everyone else. The truth about my father's intentions...I hated myself for that. We have caused those deaths...I had broken my own word...they made me do it..._

* * *

 **There we have it. This is the prologue of Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History. I will be uploading the rest of the chapters very, very soon. I just want to know how much you guys like it. Please do review as I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **And to just make things clear, I made a list of the character's age, just to get a feeling of how young and old they are:**

 **Black Star - 15**  
 **Gray Star - 22**  
 **Yellow Star - 20**  
 **Blue Star - 28**  
 **White Star - 33**  
 **Pink Star - 32**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	2. The Day It All Began

**Hello everyone, CodenameBlackStar here with another chapter. This chapter was the first on my original Learning The Truth story. I made a lot of changes to this one to fit with the prologue and how it continues, though there are some that I left alone because I felt it fit really well. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue**

* * *

 _ **Night time. Death City. The day before the incident...**_

Black Star is standing on top of a building, wearing black clothing with his hood on to blend into the night. He watches two other figures, one giving the other to what seems to be a piece of paper. Though to others it could be writing on the piece of paper, but to the eyes of the figure on the building, it's top secret information about his clan and if it is on the hands of the wrong person, it could mean the end of the Star Clan. He has been sent to kill the traitor as he was one of the top ranked assassins. He's been following him around Death City for a while, waiting for the perfect kill. The wait ends now. He jumps off the building.

 _*Stab*_

And down they go. On the floor lies two lifeless bodies. Out comes two souls. He grabs them and puts it in his bag. He disposes the dead bodies into a nearby trash can.

"Now that's over with, time to go back to base," Black Star says and he climbs up a building and starts to run on the rooftops.

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_...

Black Star enters a cave that leads to an underground village, home of the Star Clan. Nobody doesn't know where the cave is since it's deep in a forest twenty five miles away from Death City. Walking around for a while, he goes inside a large building, larger than all the architectures in the village. As he opens the door, he walks up to a familiar person that's sitting on the throne.

"The mission was a success. I retrieved their souls and the document and disposed their bodies," Black Star says, handing over the retrieved items.

"You have done well, my son. Your mother is eager to see you," White Star says. Black Star nods and leaves the building. Then, Gray Star walks up to White Star.

"What are you going to do with the souls?" he asks.

White Star ponders and sighs, " I kept thinking over and over for a long time about how to get stronger. Now, if what they say is true, then we will become the most powerful clan that everyone will know," he gives off a small smirk and leaves the throne to go to another room.

* * *

Black Star opens the door to his home and is greeted by a slap to the face. He looks to see that it was his mom, Pink Star, who gave him the said slap. And if you look into her eyes, you could see the she is worried and angry.

"How many times have I told you to not go out without my permission!" Pink Star yelled.

"C'mon mom I'm 15 years old, I could handle myself," Black Star sighed, knowing that his mother is overprotective of him.

"I know you are, but what would I do if you come back with twenty bones broken," the mom asked worriedly.

"I'm known as the best assassin for a reason," Black Star cockily grins, "Plus, who's the one that always takes care of me whenever I was hurt."

"Okay fine, you're off the hook," Pink Star sighed. Black Star smiles and goes upstairs.

"I'mma get some shut eye. I barely got any sleep on the way home. Wake me up when dinner's ready." With that, he goes to his room, lays down on his bed, and knocks out.

* * *

White Star is holding to a human soul and looks at it with anticipation.

"How many human souls does it take to create a Kishin? More than we can imagine." He grins. "For now, what will happen if I eat one. Will I become stronger? Or stay the same." Gray Star looks at his leader with curiosity.

"Are you really going to do this, sir? What if you turn mad? What will the rest of us do?" He kept questioning. White Star then turns to look at him.

"Do not worry, I will not go mad. At least, not for a while. If gulping a human soul will make you stronger, then I'll take that chance. I will make us the most powerful clan the world has known!" Eagerness has taken over him. Gray Star then sighs.

"I do agree with you in becoming the most powerful clan, but I believe there is another way. If we were to walk in the wrong path, then the DWMA will hunt us and eradicate us. Do you want to take that chance?"

White Star ponders. He wants to have a clan that everyone fears. A clan when heard upon, will bring chills down their spines. "I fear there isn't enough time to find another way, Gray Star. The DWMA has been sending spies one by one. If this continues, then they will send an army and a war will begin. I will not let my clan lose to a pitiful academy! I WILL MAKE THIS CLAN INVINCIBLE! And it will begin now." He eats the human soul.

Gray Star is lost in his thoughts. 'I hope you are making the right choice, White Star.'

White Star's eyes widen and a strong aura is felt around the room. He starts pulling his hair and screams his lungs out. Gray Star is in shock, horrified as his leader is screaming and pulling his hair out like a maniac. This continues for a moment until White Star is standing still, not moving a muscle. Gray Star walks up to him.

"White Star, are you alright?"

Silence.

"White Star answer me!" Desperately trying to get through him.

"I...feel something within me. Like it has awoken from a peaceful slumber. The power that has finally been released." Gray Star just looks at him, wondering if White Star has gone mad. "No I have not, if that's what you were thinking. I am merely just saying that I feel stronger. Now, I have a mission for you."

"What will you have me do?"

"Eating human souls does make you stronger and the whole clan will know this feeling. However, there is a very little amount of souls. We will have to hunt for more humans in another location as Death City won't be enough. I want you to gather up the top ranked assassins to aid you for this mission."

"So you're saying I need to get a team and go to a larger location where there is a bigger population"

"Exactly. I also want you to send Black Star. The way he is, he should not know what we will do here. Plus, there are actually a few traitors in the location you're going. He would love to hunt them down"

"But what about your wife?"

"I will deal with her myself. I have more than enough time to distract her. Like mother like son, their personalities resemble so much."

"Yes they do, sir. And where would this location be?"

"Las Vegas. It is hundreds of miles from here so it will take you a couple hours. But I suspect you will be here tomorrow morning. And another thing, " he goes up to Gray Star and whispers in his ear. After a while, he stepped aside.

"Understood, sir. I will be taking off." With that, Gray Star leaves.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas. Night time. 10 PM. The day it happened...**_

Black Star is in a hotel room laying down on the bed when Yellow Star opens the door.

"Blackie Star, it's time to go," she says with affection in her tone.

"Not again with that nickname...Alright, where to?"

"Well we will split up to find the traitors that you love to hunt. It may take the entire night, so I hope you have a lot of energy because after we're done here, we're going straight home," Yellow Star explained.

"Then that's the plan. Call me when you find a group of those fuckers, I don't want to miss out." Black Star then leaves the room by going out the window.

'Oh Blackie Star, we definitely have to use that hatred to our advantage,' Yellow Star smirks.

* * *

Black Star climbs up to the tallest tower he could find and looks at the city from above.

"Gotta say, I should come back here for fun. Don't want to miss out of all the good things they offer"

Closing his eyes, he breathes slowly and deeply. As he felt the twitch in his eyes, he opens them and scrutinizes the city.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I should go to another tower as my area of vision is limited"

He closes his eyes and opens them again as he felt the same twitch.

 _"Black Star, do you copy?"_

The assassin presses the button on his ear microphone.

"Yeah, what is it?"

 _"We found them. A big group especially"_

"Where?"

 _"Caesars Palace. I'm sure you know where it is"_

"Damn right I do. I'm on my way." Static is now heard. Black Star gives off a menacing smirk.

"Betray the clan and a blade goes threw your heart." He aims his right arm at another building in front and out comes a thin nylon rope with a grappler that attaches itself to the ledge of the building. Black Star ziplines down and as he touches the roof of the building, he gets back the rope and starts running on the rooftop.

* * *

As Black Star sees his destination up ahead, he notices five figures on a nearby rooftop. Trusting his instincts, he goes up to the figures.

"Took you long enough," spoke a masculine voice.

"I got here as quick as I can, Gray Star. So now, where are they," he starts to glare and clench his fists.

"They're in there, in the building," Gray Star stated.

"Great." Right before he was about to leave, someone grabbed the young assassin's arm. He noticed that it was Yellow Star.

"We just have one small problem. We received intel that ninety-eight percent of the people in the Caesars Palace are working with the traitors. You can go in there, but you have to be extremely cautious about your actions, you don't want to attract unwanted attention"

"Got it, what would you have me do?"

"They have snipers patrolling the area and the assassins are still trying to find them. Best if you go in there while blending in. Once entered, you are to go to the top floor as that's where there are most of the traitors. However, as the ninety-eight percent are working with them, we are going to have to destroy the place," she hands him a small case. Black Star opens it to reveal a small red button.

"Why not just press it now?"

"Don't you want to kill them with your own hands?"

Black Star clenches his fist. "Good point"

"We will tell you when to press the button. Can't have the snipers find out about us"

"Alright, I got this. I won't take long." He jumps off the rooftop and makes his way towards the building.

"Why are you doing this to him?" asked Gray Star.

" _(sigh)_ He is going to find out about what we're doing in a matter of time. We have to get rid of him. He would only be trouble if he keeps staying. If this works, he would be so traumatized about what he did and we would go in and knock him out. I'm sure you understand, Gray," explains Yellow Star.

"Won't White Star feel upset about all this? Getting rid of his son?"

Yellow Star stays quite for a while, the speaks in a quite tone, "I'm sure he completely understands about this."

* * *

Black Star has entered the building while blending in with a group of civilians. He begins to look around.

'I see nothing but people gambling'

He changes his vision, only to see everyone gray, meaning regular people.

'This is really strange, but duty calls.' He walks up to an elevator, walks in, and presses the button for the top floor.

'I have a weird feeling about this'

Upon the elevator door opening, he walks out and inspects the hallways. Switching his vision once more, he finds a door glowing gold. He silently walks up to it and puts an ear against.

"...it will start today. We have already made enough money to get the weapons we need. Now we just move out and eliminate that poor excuse of a leader," said a strong masculine voice.

"(giggles) The Star Clan won't stand a chance. Without any modern weaponry, they're weak," laughed a female.

Black Star walks a couple feet away from the door, faces it, then runs towards the door, slamming it open.

"Who the fuck…" responded a confused male?

The young assassin inspects the room and counted five, two females and three males. All wearing mouth masks and armed with handguns.

"Well why don't you look at that, a nosy motherfucker barging in during our meeting. Didja hear anything?" said a skinny male.

"Barging in. Top floor is restricted. Wearing a hood. You must be an assassin from that pitiful clan," stated a blond female.

Black Star gives off a menacing grin while unsheathing his dagger.

"Traitors. I'll enjoy taking your lives." He suddenly vanishes and reappears in front of the blonde female. The said female is shocked about what just happened, but then starts to feel a sudden pain in her chest area. She looks down to see a blade going in her chest. She finally looks up to see the intense hatred and pleasure from the smirk and eyes of her killer.

Black Star removes the dagger and pushes the motionless body to the now group of four traitors. Everyone else is showing fright in their eyes, but nonetheless they take out their handguns and aim at the assassin.

Again, he vanishes in the blink of the eye. The skinny male grabs onto his neck after feeling a painful sensation. He looks at his hand to see it covered in blood. With no time to react, he falls forward, not moving anymore. Everyone noticed what just happened and slowly step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" a male asked in a quiet, deep tone.

The three traitors looked back to see Black Star with a dagger in front of him, the blade covered in blood. As they all aim their handguns, he yet again vanishes. A male that's a head shorter than the muscular masked man, dropped his handgun. The other two witness their comrade fall to the ground and a pool of red substance surrounds the body. The duo quickly inspects the room, hoping to find the assassin. And they did, as he was sitting down on a chair with a small case in his left hand.

"Make one wrong move, and I'll blow this place up. Your plan will fail and all of your associates will die with you," he opens the case to reveal a red button. He hovers his thumb over it.

"Associates? It was just the five of us working together. No one else was involved," stated the male.

Black Star is now getting confused. "Really? No one else? Then what about those snipers that are guarding this place?"

"Snipers? They are probably bodyguards for someone else but us," explained the female.

"Then why was I told about everyone in this building working with you?"

"Someone were to meet with us in this room for a meeting. Other than him, no one else is working with us"

The assassin slowly lowers his arm, taking in about what the two said.

'They aren't lying. But why do I get the feeling that something is off...'

 _"Black Star, everything is clear. Press the button now!"_ Yellow Star calls him through the ear microphone.

"We were going to destroy the Star Clan. It is not the same anymore. Everyone is hungry for power. And because you assassins don't have an modern weaponry, all will be killed with ease," said the masked male.

The young assassin looks at the two, wondering if he should trust them. 'Is it true? Is everyone changing?'

 _"Black Star hurry up and press the button!"_

"You will be first to die." The female quickly aims her handgun at the assassin. Black Star snaps out of his thoughts and out of pure instinct, he presses the button. The entire building starts to shake as well as explosives are being heard. Realizing what he has done, the assassin sprints out the door. As the traitors we about to pull the trigger, they were crushed by the ceiling as it starts to break down.

Black Star runs down the hallways, but then the floor breaks apart and he falls down within. He tumbles down as he collides with other floor fragments and then lands on his back. Getting up, he could hear the screams of people who are trying to run to safety while others are either being trampled to death or smashed by falling objects. Horrified by the scene, Black Star sprints to the other direction. Seeing that there's another hole in the floor, he jumps down and does a roll. Finding a window, he quickly looks outside to see a pool that seems deep enough to jump in. With the building shaking again, he goes back a couple steps and sprints towards the window, smashing and jumping out. As if everything seems to go in slow motion, he turns around to see the Caesars Palace starting to collapse from the explosions. Slowly descending to ground zero, he has a thought repeating over and over again in his head.

'I have have killed them. The innocents. I will carry all those deaths over my shoulders'

An angry expression appears on his face.

'They made me do this'

A large splash was made in the pool as he finally landed in the water.

* * *

"Hurry up and find him. He should be unconscious or in the rubble by now. Knowing him, he is not dead," ordered Yellow Star.

"While searching, collect all the human souls you can find. That is our main objective of this mission," also ordered Gray Star.

"If we can't find him, then we have to inform White Star. He needs to know about this," said the female assassin.

"You better be right about him understanding this. If Black Star finds out about everything, then he might come for us," warned the male assassin.

"Oh please, he may be the best assassin, but I doubt he is able to kill us all"

Black Star opens his eyes to find out that he is underwater. Around him were a few rubble from the building. He goes up and heavily breathes in air. He swims to the edge of the pool and lifts himself up. He turns around to see the damage he had cause to the palace. It was all rubble with no survivors.

"Those two said everyone is hungry for power. I have to tell father about this. As a leader, he's the one that made the decision for everyone to chase after power. He's the one that made the decision to create...this." He clenches his fists. "I have to get out of here. Who knows what the assassins will do if they find me. If all of this is to gain power, then the best assassin will come to hunt you all" He then vanishes into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Star Clan base. The next morning…**_

Finally arriving at the village, the young assassin wobbly enters as the injuries and bruises he sustained while falling within and out the building are still there. Looking around, he could see everyone else going on with their usual routine, training for their next mission or simply just enjoying the company of others. Black Star then begins to glare as the thought of them forcefully gaining more power came into mind. Nonetheless, he continues on to the direction of where White Star is located. That's when he heard a conversation from around the corner. Thinking it could be of use, he decides to eavesdrop.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday?" said a Clan member.

"Yeah I definitely did. Seems to me that there was quite a fight," said another Clan member.

"I heard it happened in the house of White Star's wife." Black Star was getting suspicious.

"Pink Star!? I hope nothing happened to her. Who knows what will happen to Black Star if he were to find out."

"I also heard White Star is going to get everyone stronger by using human souls." That was it for Black Star.

'A fight happened in my home. Father using human souls to gain power. Something doesn't feel right.' He changes his course and heads for his home. As he opens the door, he inspects his surroundings. 'Hmm, that's strange, I thought mom would be here. Everything feels different.' He goes upstairs and stops.

'I sense something in the bedroom. I have to be careful.' He slowly opens the bedroom door to find himself in a horrified situation. Blood spattered around the walls and floor. Frames broken and photos torn. The window was broken. There seems to be a hole in the wall near the king size bed. It seems the people he eavesdropped were correct.

'What the fuck happened here?!' Black Star asked, surprised and scared. But what scared him the most, was the dead body of his mother, lying lifelessly on the floor. It appears that someone stabbed her in her abdomen. She was also bruised and her face looked like someone had beaten her violently.

'Who could've done this?' Black Star felt anger bottling up inside. 'I will kill the bastard that did this.' He left to find whom he was looking for in the first place.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this improved version of the original chapter one. I would love to hear your thoughts about this and the way this story is going. The next chapter will be up soon so hang on.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out**


	3. Learned The Truth

**Here we have another chapter. Sadly, this is a short one. I made some changes in dialouge and things like that. It still feels the same as I do feel proud of this and I'm sure some of you guys like this. On to another note. You won't be seeing big changes in later chapters that I will post as it does tie in and you could tell that my ability to write these chapters has improved. I will still be tweaking the later chapters. Besides all that, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue**

Black Star enters the large building of the village to find White Star sitting on the throne, though his face is hidden in the shadows. Black Star slowly walks up to him, taking deep breaths. He calms himself and asks, "Father, I have come to ask you something. Two things actually."

"Go ahead and speak what's on your mind," White Star says, a bit casually. Black Star hesitates and slowly says, "What happened...to mom." White Star just stays silent, not moving a muscle. Getting angry by the lack of response, he yells, "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER." He desperately wants to know the fate of his mother.

"I do not know what you are talking about, son," White Star said, obviously lying.

"BULLSHIT," he is definitely upset by his father's response and starts to tear up, "I overheard a conversation about a fight and when I came home, I found her DEAD. YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!" He takes heavy but slow breaths and closes his eyes, "Apparently you haven't heard about it even though it spread like wildfire, but you must've known this," he looks at his father and narrows his eyes, "You are collecting human souls for strength, aren't you."

White Star has been cornered. He can go ahead and say "I don't know what you are talking about," but he knows better. Black Star is known to have a 'lie detector' in his ears. Just one small white lie and he caught you. So the best way for White Star is to tell the truth. But how?

"I guess you are called the best assassin for a reason," White Star says as a start. He gets up from the throne and his face is shown. It looks like he has been into a fight. He has a black eye, a few cuts on his cheek and lip, a small gash on his forehead, and a busted nose. But the thing is, it looks like it's healing quickly.

Black Star is shocked. Shocked that his own father killed his mother and is indeed collecting human souls, but why?

"Why...did you kill mom. What made you want to kill her?" Black Star starts to tear up pretty bad.

White Star hesitates, "Your mother doesn't agree with collecting human souls for the clan to get stronger. She believes there was another way."

"That's because there was!" Black Star interrupts, agreeing with his now passed mother.

"And how long will it take to find a way?! Months?! Years?! The DWMA is already on to us and if we don't find a solution right now, all of us will be killed!" White Star said angrily.

Black Star quiets down.

White Star calms down, "Your mother wasn't a persuasive person. She thinks that there are better things to do. I needed her in a time like this. I wanted her to support my decision for the clan. But things began to get out of hand. She was quite the fighter like she always was."

Giving off a chilling smirk, he starts to act...strange.

"I didn't want to fight her. I never did. But a push turned into a shove. Last thing I wanted to do was kill her. That's when I heard a voice in my head. 'Do it' it kept saying. I tried not to listen to the voice, but it made me crazy. Your mother came closer because she felt worried. Horrible decision. I unsheathed my blade and impaled her abdomen. It felt good. Striking her with my knife. I then ate her soul. It was delicious."

Black Star hangs his head and softly says, "You ate a human soul didn't you. That's why you are mad." He lifts his head up and looks at White Star angrily, "You killed mom all because she didn't support your decision and ate her soul for power!" He unsheathes his dagger from his combat boot.

"Do you really think you can kill me? I have gotten stronger after I ate that soul. Even if you used your techniques against me, it's no use. And what's more, you gained a few injuries from your last mission and they are now a burden to you," White Star smirks, utterly knowing he had already won.

Black Star stays silent, inadvertently agreeing with his father. He wants to defeat him, but how? Without a thought, he rushes at White Star.

"Foolish decision," White Star says and grabs Black Star by his throat.

"I said that you cannot win against me, even with your techniques." He was just about to snap his neck until the door is kicked open, revealing Gray Star and Yellow Star.

"White Star there is no need to kill him, we all overpower him!" Gray Star says.

"He's cocky about him being the best. He can't beat us all," Yellow Star added.

White Star hesitates and lets go of his son, leaving him to gasp for air.

"I want him out of the village right now," he said, walking away.

"Yes sir," Gray Star says and drags the now very weak assassin.

* * *

 _ **Night time. Within the forest a couple meters away from the cave entrance...**_

Camping alone with a small fire that he made and a howling noise heard from a distance, Black Star is in deep thought.

'Everyone has changed. My family has changed. They all will become mad. Killing anyone in their way'

He clenches his fists and snarls.

'Why? Why is everyone taking this path? All of them are power hungry. And they know I will be in the way. That's why Pink and Gray made me go inside the Caesars Palace and blow it up while I'm still in. They were using my hatred to their advantage. But they just made it worse. They made me do the action that I completely despise. They brought this upon themselves'

He lets out a heavy sigh.

'I do not belong to this clan anymore. This is no longer my home. There's one thing left to do before I leave this disastrous place'

Using the dirt to put out the fire, the young assassin puts his hood on and sprints towards the cave.

* * *

Upon entering the cave, he hides in a nearby dense bush. He closes his eyes, opens them, and looks around.

'Found one patrolling on the roof and one on the ground near that other bush.' He quietly runs to the said bush, hides in it, and looks at the assassin.

'I lost my dagger back where my father grabbed me. Looks like I have to do this bare handed.' He quietly whistles. The assassin looks around, wondering where the whistle came from.

'Come closer and those will be the last steps you will be taking.' The assassin did come close to the bush.

'Idiot.' Black Star comes out of the bush and covers the assassin's mouth and applies pressure on this throat, knocking him out. He then lays the unconscious body in the bush.

'Wait a minute, what's this?' Black Star loots the body and found two wrist blades. 'When the hell did they start making these? But, they look extremely useful,' he smirks and puts them on. He looks at the assassin patrolling the rooftop and throws a shuriken. 'Now to find my way into the headquarters.' He stealthily moves, killing a few assassins along the way.

* * *

Hiding in a bush next to the headquarters, Black Star looks around. 'There's gotta be an alternate way to get in.' That's when he found it. 'Bingo, if I climb that tree and grab onto the ledge of the window, I should be able to get in.' He does what he said and gets into the building. He looks around, wondering exactly where he is. 'Second floor. Storage. Wonder where he keeps them all.' He notices a dull blue light underneath a door.

'That must be where he keeps all the souls,' he thought to himself, 'I just may have found a way to at least delay this madness.' He opens the door to find himself looking at an estimate of a thousand souls. 'At this rate, he'll be able turn corrupt the entire clan,' he is starting to get upset. He plants a bomb and sets it for three minutes. 'That'll give me enough time to escape.' He closes the door and was about to leave, until he heard a voice.

"I knew you'd come back." It was White Star

"If you knew why didn't you stop me," Black Star said.

"I had hoped you wouldn't be childish enough to come back."

"I have to do this."

"And what is it that you're doing? Destroying what we have collected? Betraying the clan?"

"Someone must stop this"

"Stop what? You have no idea what you're doing! The future of this clan is tied up to those souls."

"Perhaps, but you do not have the right to decide that future."

"The right? I have the responsibility!"

"YOU are responsible for killing my mother and making me kill all those innocent people. This...mad grab for power. It ends now."

"I will not let you destroy everything I am building!" White Star grabs Black Star and pushes him against the window and throws him against the wall. Once White Star walks up to his son, Black Star kicks his father on his shin, gets up and pushes him aside, and jumps out of the broken window, doing a roll to soften his fall. He then starts to run.

"Star Clan! Stop him! Stop Black Star!" White Star yells, not knowing the final countdown of the bomb.

Black Star hides in a bush and quietly whispers, "5...4...3...2...1." An explosion is heard. 'Mission accomplished,' he thinks to himself, 'Now to get the hell out of here.' He starts to run, hoping to not get caught by everyone.

"There he is! Get him!" An assassin yells.

'Crap, they're on to me.' Black Star climbs up a building and runs on the rooftop. 'I should be able to find the exit.' He finds it and escapes into the forest. 'The forest is now most likely guarded by sharpshooters. My only option is the desert.' Unfortunately for Black Star, the other assassins are catching up. 'Shit, they all must've ate souls before.' He tries using his Speed Star, but they are still following him. That's when Black Star stopped. In front of him was a giant ditch in the sand.

'That was close. If I fell in there I wouldn't have been able to get out.'

"That's enough!" White Star yelled. The assassins have caught up to him.

"Come back with us and your punishment won't be that harsh," says Yellow Star.

"I will not! All of you have chosen a darker path. You made me kill innocent civilians that I wish to protect. I will not go back to you people!" Black Star turned around, but a loud gunshot was heard. The young assassin then falls into the ditch. He did not move a single muscle.

 **That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. As I said in the beginning, from now on there won't be big changes to the later chapters, but it'll still be tweaked. I do hope you guys like this improved version of Learning The Truth. Please do review as I love to hear your criticism and/or suggestions.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	4. Meeting The Future Team

**Here is another tweaked chapter uploaded. It still is the same, but some dialogue has been tweaked. I'm sure you are able to tell which. And as I said before, from now on chapters will be tweaked. So please do enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue**

Waking up by a bright light, Black Star struggles to open his eyes. He groans and grabs his throbbing head, feeling that it is covered in bandages.

"Where am I?" Still laying down, he looks around and appears to be in an infirmary. He tries to sit up, but he felt immense pain in his abdominal. "Fuck it, I've been through worse," he said and tries to get up again, this time while holding back the pain. Once he's up, he checks through the window, wondering where he is.

"Stores. Residencies. Restaurants. If I've been found and been taken to the nearest city, then my guess is Death City. But where exactly?" He gets deep in thought and doesn't notice the presence of someone.

"You are in the infirmary of the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Black Star turns around to find a man sitting on a rolling chair with a big screw in his head while smoking a cigarette. He is wearing a lab coat that is seemed to be stitched together. Letting that sink in, Black Star heavily sighs. He had a feeling he was in a place where he called them his worst enemies.

"That's good to know. I would like you to fill me up and answer my questions: How did I end up here and what is your name?" Black Star does what to know happened and at least know the name of his caretaker.

"Before I tell you mine, why don't you tell me yours, member of the Star Clan." the man said while smirking.

Getting upset, he decided to tell his name, "It's Black Star. Ex-member of the Star Clan." Putting emphasis on the 'ex'. "Now, what is yours?"

"Franken Stein, or Stein as everyone calls me. Tell me, why are you an ex-member?"

"I rather not say. All I am going to tell you is that I am not affiliated with the Star Clan anymore," Black Star said, setting things straight.

"Hmm, I am very interested on why you left. Very well, I'll tell you why you are here." He blows out a puff of smoke, "You were found by one of our reconnaissance. You were bleeding pretty bad, almost fatal if you were left a little longer. She was about to leave you when she noticed your star tattoo, but with the kind heart she has, she decided to help."

"Send my thanks to her, will ya?"

"Why can't you yourself? It's not like you are going anywhere anyways."

"So you are telling me I am stuck here?"

"You were part of the Star Clan, you could be lying about leaving. For the safety of everyone, you will stay here and be watched by one of our meisters."

Groaning about what he just heard, Black Star decides to go along with it. 'Maybe I should stay here, I got nowhere else to go. Plus, maybe they could help me with my goal. The Star Clan wouldn't stand a chance," he smirks inwardly. "Say, who is going to watch over me?" That's when someone walks in.

"Well speak of the devil," said Stein.

The said someone is a teenage girl with sandy blonde hair in pigtails. She is wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit that consists of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She is also wearing a trench coat and white gloves.

"Hey Stein, is that guy up yet?" said the girl. Black Star looks at her with curiosity.

"Is that little girl going to watch over me?" That's when he felt immense pain on his head. He looks at the girl, who is holding a large book in her hands.

"I'll have you know that I am fifteen years of age, you jerk."

"You didn't have to hit me with that damn book, tiny tits." That's when he got hit with the book again.

"I did not chose to have small breasts, asshole." Someone is getting mad.

"Alright alright, settle down," Stein looks at Black Star and points to the girl, "Black Star, this is Maka Albarn. Maka, this is Black Star. You will keep an eye on him for the time being, until we figure out what we will do to him."

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to kill everyone here," Black Star said, upset that he needed to be babysit.

"You're not the only one who doesn't like this idea," Maka said, upset also, "Hurry up and get dress. If I'm going to babysit you, I'll might as well let you meet my friends." With that, she leaves the room.

"She isn't the one that found me, is she?" Black Star asked Stein, hoping it wasn't.

"No, I just told her to watch over you. You will most likely meet the one who found you today, if you are able to figure it out." Black Star sighs, knowing that his day is starting pretty shitty.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between Black Star and Maka, so he decided to break it. "So, what do you do as a meister?" Maka looks at him, wondering if she should answer. "Well you don't have to answer that. It's not like I'll be going anywhere and use it against you."

"So you won't be going back to your clan?," asked Maka.

"No, I will never go back to a place where they kill innocents." said an angered Black Star.

Maka is surprised. She was told that the Star Clan is getting on their top wanted list, but she did not know that they are killing innocents. But for what?

"Do you mind me asking, what are they killing for?" Maka questioned with cautious.

Black Star shakes his head, "No, but I will tell you that the DWMA needs to step up and get ready. I feel a war is getting close." With that, he breathes out heavily. "With that aside, I would like to get to know you a little better. Since I'll be here, I'll might as well get to know some people."

"Well you already my name and age. As for what I do as a meister, it's my specialty to wield a scythe or any long handle weapon. Though I suppose you know what I am talking about."

"I do. You do this thing called Soul Resonance, in which the soul wavelengths of the meister and weapon are synced and get more powerful and are able to do special moves."

"Correct, but in order to do Soul Resonance, you and your partner have to be 'connected' and calm and one of mind. Otherwise you'll lose the ability to use highly powerful techniques."

"I see. Do you have techniques of your own?"

"Well, I do have Soul Perception, in which I am able to search for wavelengths and identify them. What about you?."

"Not to brag or anything, but I got a couple that I use in combat and stealth that could be better than yours," said a cocky Black Star.

"Oh really, I so can't wait to find out," Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"Haha, I could tell you one of them. It's similar to your Soul Perception, only difference is that I am able to detect who's friend and foe and find specific items." Black Star now cockily grins.

"Alright I admit, that's a really good technique. I'm guessing all your other ones are your assassin techniques."

"You got that right. I went under brutal training to hone my skills. Since you got a weapon that fits your specialty, I hope I will find one that fits mine."

"I think you will," Maka said, already figuring out who would be the perfect match.

"So are we going to meet your friends or what?" Black Star is now getting impatient. That's when he heard a voice.

"Yo Maka, you're late. Not cool!" yelled a teenage boy. Black Star looks ahead and finds a group of five: two guys and three girls. One of the guys was albino and dressed causally and the other has three black stripes on the right side of his head and dressed formally. Two girls look like they are sisters and have blonde hair and same cowboy attire. Only difference is the height and breast size. Poor older sister. The last girl has dark hair and dressed casually. She is the one that caught the assassin's eyes.

'Damn I found a beauty. Those beautiful eyes, that flawless hair, that cute face, those big ti-okay seriously Black Star, calm down,' Black Star sighs and asks Maka, "I'm guessing those are your friends."

"Yup. They are really cool and fun to hang out with." She drags Black Star towards the group.

"About time you got here, Maka. We were getting worried and...who's the smurf?" asked the albino.

"Don't be such a jerk, Soul. Just cause he dyed his hair...wait, did you dye it?" Maka asks towards Black Star.

"Fuck you guys, it's naturally blue," said the upset assassin.

"Woah there, no need to get hostile. Let's all get along here. My name is Soul 'Eater' Evans, but you can call me Soul," he said while extending his arm in a form of a handshake. Black Star takes it and replies, "Black Star." A straight up answer.

Soul points to the other guy, "That's Death The Kid, or just Kid." Kid waves a hello. Soul points to the two girls, "That's Liz and Patty Thompson. The one with bigger boobs is Patty." Patty laughs while Liz angrily says, "I'm going to kick your ass, Soul!"

Soul now frightened a bit, he points to the last girl, "And that's Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki waves and smiles innocently, thus making Black Star look at her dreamily. Shaking his head, he says, "Nice to meet you everyone. I suppose you know why I am here."

"You are part of the Star Clan, am I right?" asked Kid.

"Wrong. I am an ex-member of that clan." Black Star says with disgust when he said clan.

"Why are you an ex-member?" questioned Soul.

"Reasons I'm about to tell you. All I can say is that I am no longer affiliated with that clan anymore." He takes a deep breathe. "As I told Maka on the way here, a war between the Star Clan and the DWMA is getting close." This surprised everyone except Maka.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Liz.

"I suppose I should explain on why I left." That's when his stomach grumbles loudly. Rubbing his stomach, he says, "Before I do, is there a buffet nearby? I haven't eaten since I was in the infirmary."

"We go to my place to eat. I could order take out," said Kid.

"Your place and money it is," grins the assassin.

* * *

 _ **Later at Kid's Mansion...**_

"Damn the pizzas were the bomb," Black Star says while burping and relaxes on the couch. On the table there was at least three stacks of five pizza boxes with Patty trying to make a giraffe out of the boxes.

"How can you eat so much?" sweatdropped Maka.

"I have it in me, I guess," he burps again.

"So are you going to tell us why you left the Star Clan," asked Tsubaki.

Black Star puts on a serious face. Everyone looks at the sudden change with frightened expressions.

"It all happened when I was on a mission with a group of assassins. Yellow Star and Gray Star were part of the group. From what they told me, there were traitors in the city of Las Vegas and due to my hatred against those backstabbers, I did not hesitate to go. As night came by, I received a message from Gray Star and he said they found them inside the Caesars Palace. I quickly went to the destination and met up with Gray and Yellow. Yellow Star told me to blow up the building because apparently everyone in there is associated with the traitors. Because of my hatred, I just said I'll do it.

"I did find them and we all got into a fight, though it was me that was killing them all. I spared two of them and threatened to blow up the palace. But, they explained it was only them and some rich guy working together. Everyone in the palace weren't part of their plan. I believed them, but then one of them unsheathed her blade and my instincts quickly made me press the button. The building was starting to collapse. I ran and ran, but everywhere I go I hear people screaming for their lives. I jumped out a window and I saw the horror. The palace being demolished and I would keep think that it's my fault."

He clenches his fist and his jaw, showing his teeth and shaking with anger.

"Luckily, I landed in the pool. I knew the assassins would come looking for me so I ran and arrived back to the base hours later. I decided to tell my father about the incident, but when I saw him, he was all beaten up. He told me what he did and I just started to lose it."

"What did he do?" asked Maka.

"My mother wasn't a persuasive person. She believes there are better things to do. My father is collecting human souls for power and my mother was against that. He told me that he wanted her to support his decision for the clan, but that ended up into a fight. And during that fight, he killed her and ate her soul. That's what shocked me." He starts to tear up.

Everyone is surprised on what Black Star just said. Surprised that his father is the leader of the Star Clan. Surprised that he is gaining strength by using human souls. Surprised that White Star killed his mother and ate her soul, for most likely power. While Black Star starts to softly cry, Tsubaki sits besides him and holds him. Accepting the comfort, he continues his story.

"I tried to fight him, but I was overpowered. He grabbed me by the throat and starts to choke me. If it weren't for Yellow Star and Gray Star barging in, I would've been dead. But they made a bad decision to kick me out of the village. I made a plan for revenge. I went back into the headquarters and blew up the storage where they kept the souls. He found me and we fought again, this time I was able to escape. I've been chased all the way to the desert. That's when I stopped in front of a giant ditch. They persuaded me to come back as their prisoner. Once I refused, I suddenly felt immense pain. That was the last thing I saw." He takes a deep breath.

Once everyone let the story sink in, Kid was the first to speak, "So let me get this straight, you found out what your father was doing, went against it, destroyed the storage full of human souls, escaped and now you are here."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"So wouldn't that make you a rogue?" Soul asked.

"You could say that. I want everyone to realize what the Star Clan is doing and if we don't stop it, they will become the most fearful and powerful clan the world has known," Black Star said, "But it's not going to be easy. There are trained in the ways of the assassin. The best if I'll admit. There's no way we will be able to beat them if we don't step up."

"If what you say is true, then I'll ask father about this. He'll know what to do," said Kid.

"I hope he does," and with that, Black Star yawns, "I'm gonna need a place to crash. Anyone want to help a homeless out?"

"Well not this place, unless you want to deal with Kid's OCD of symmetry and Patty's obsession with giraffes," said Liz while Patty is screaming, "Giraffes, giraffes!"

"You can't stay at my place sadly," said Soul.

"Why" "Reasons" Black Star gives him a 'what the fuck' face. "Ooookay, I'm guessing you have reasons to, Tsubaki."

"No, I do not mind letting you stay at my place," she said while smiling.

"At least someone is kind, unlike a certain albino," Black Star said while looking at Soul.

"Do you want to hear things from the other room?"

"Aw dude you're nasty."

"Serves you right for being nosy."

"Alright Tsubaki let's get the hell out of here." With that he drags Tsubaki out of Kid's mansion, while hearing Maka say, "Maka Chop!"

* * *

 _ **Arriving at Tsubaki's place...**_

Once Black Star and Tsubaki enter her home, she says, "Sorry if it's a small place. It was the only one that I could afford."

"Well I'm not complaining, it's cozy in here. Makes me feel at home," said a smiling assassin.

"That's good to hear. You could sit on the couch while I go get pillows and blankets." With that she leaves.

Black Star looks around her home. 'Living by herself and everything is looking good.' He goes to the kitchen and checks the fridge and is surprised. 'There's not much food in here. Poor girl, maybe I should help her out. After all, she was the one that saved me,' he smirks. Once he hears footsteps coming closer, he closes the fridge and nonchalantly walks back to the living room.

"Here are a few things to make you feel cozy," Tsubaki says while handing a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks, Tsubaki, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh but I do, it's kind to make a guest feel at home," she said while smiling.

"And I also want to thank you for finding me. Who knows, I would've been dead if I was there longer," he smirks.

Tsubaki is shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"Well, Stein told me you were about to leave me there because of my star tattoo, but because of your kind heart, you decided to help. He didn't tell me exactly who you are, but I was able to figure it out. And because of that I owe you my life," he gives her a warm smile.

Tsubaki felt bad when he started to explain, but at the end she also gave him a warm smile. "I am thankful for helping you, Black Star."

"Let's sleep now. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be eventful." With that, they each exchanged sweet goodnights, with one thinking about the other.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Death Room...**_

Stein blows out a puff of smoke, "So what will we do with the Star Clan member?"

"If what he said is true, then he might be of use to gain intel," said the man in a cartoon mask.

"But what will do with him in the meantime? He has nowhere else to go."

"He will stay here no matter what. If he is a spy, imprison him. If he is definitely an ex-member, enroll him into the academy. He would be needed in the fight between the Star Clan."

"Do you think there is actually going to be a fight?"

"Why else would Black Star be here. There's something fishy going on over there. And while we figure it out, you are to deal with him."

"When I checked his soul, it seemed pretty powerful. If we were to fight, I will beat him, but I will be worn out."

"That kid is the key to our success. You will get Sid to train him."

"As you wish, Death."

 **And that is the end of this chapter. I will upload the next one very soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this improved version of the story. Please so review as I would love to hear your suggestions and criticism. Until the next chapter.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	5. Training Has Begun

**Hello everyone, CodenameBlackStar here with another chapter. I've been posting these rather quickly now, but it's due to the fact that these chapters are just tweaked. I still hope you guys are liking this improved version of Learning The Truth. So enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue**

Black Star wakes up from the floor, with a small puddle of drool forming underneath his mouth. His nose caught a scent of an alluring smell. "Bacon," he says and immediately gets up. He follows the scent, which leads him to the kitchen where Tsubaki is cooking.

"You're up early today," Black Star says.

"Well it is a school day for me, so I thought why not make some breakfast for the both of us," Tsubaki explained while smiling.

"Looks like you're making breakfast for the gods," he grins.

"I did not know what to make, until I heard you sleep talking," she said while blushing a bit.

"And for that I thank you once again, I haven't had bacon in a long time," Black Star widely smiles.

Tsubaki giggles and serves him his bacon with eggs. They both sit down and eat on the small dining table. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know that I can't stay here or go anywhere else since I'm being watched over," he explained.

"Who is watching you over?"

"At first it was Maka, but since Soul was being an ass and didn't let me stay at their place, I don't know who's going to babysit me at the moment. Stein would kill me if I don't find her," he sighs.

"Well if you want, I could watch over you until Maka comes back," she happily suggests.

"Thanks Tsubaki, you've been really helpful. I would like to owe back the favors one day."

"You don't have to, Black Star."

"But I insist," he says while finishing his breakfast, "So with that said, how come you live here by yourself? Doesn't the DWMA have dorms or something? You seem pretty lonely here."

"They do, but the rent is too much. I was only able to afford this place. And I do get lonely from time to time," she said with a bit of sadness.

"How about we become roommates?" he suggests, "That way you won't be lonely and I would have a place to live," he extends his arm while grinning, "Sound good?"

Tsubaki accepts his handshake, "Yes," she said while smiling widely.

"Now, we should get going. I would like it if you could show me around the academy for future references."

Tsubaki smiles, "I'd be happy to help."

* * *

After minutes of walking in silence, Black Star decides to break it, "Say Tsubaki, what is it that you do at the DWMA?"

"Well we do take classes like normal students, but there are some differences. Like for instance, we are taught to ensure prevention of another Kishin rising and for demon weapons, they are taught to control their power. That's for the EAT class. For the NOT class, they are taught how to fight and they get their partners," explained Tsubaki.

"Partners? As in meister and weapon partners?" asked Black Star.

"Yes, correct."

"Does anyone from our group have partners?"

"Yes they do. Maka with Soul, and Patty and Liz with Kid."

"What about you, Tsubaki. Do you have a partner?" This caused Tsubaki to sadden. Black Star notices and starts to apologize, "Sorry for being too nosy, I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic for you."

"No, it's alright. As for me having a partner, none of my past meisters have been able to wield me properly. I'm known as the Demon Shadow Weapon, meaning I could change into multiple weapon forms."

"I think I could see why they can't wield you properly. Being able to wield multiple weapons is a strain in both mind and body. Your meisters probably weren't that strong enough and were only able to wield one of your forms. Am I correct?"

Tsubaki hates to admit, but it's true. Changing between partners all because they can't wield her as a whole. She's suppose to change in the midst of battle, to surprise the enemy.

"Yes, you are correct."

"I would like to try to wield you one day. Having the ability to change into different forms, it interest me," he smirks.

"I don't want to strain your mind and body because of me," Tsubaki says worriedly.

That's when Black Star starts laughing hard. Tsubaki gets upset and embarrassed, "What are you laughing about?!"

Calming down, Black Star says, "Do you really think you would put a strain on my body and mind?" He wipes a tear off his eye, "Tsubaki, if I was able to fight and win against the top three assassins when I was still in training, then I would be able to wield you."

"I really hope what you are saying is true," Tsubaki said, again worriedly. He gently pats her, "Oh it's definitely true. How about this, if I am able to wield you properly, we'll be partners. Deal?"

"But you have to be a student in order to get a partner."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get enrolled. They need me for the future war," he smirks.

"If you say so, Black Star. It's a deal then," she smiles.

"Great!" he was happy, until he realized something, "Say Tsubaki, you said something about a Kishin. What is that?"

"A Kishin is a being of the final result after eating a far large amount of human souls." This explanation widen Black Star's eyes, which worries Tsubaki again, "Black Star, what's wrong?"

"The DWMA really needs to get ready. And they definitely need me," he takes a deep breath.

"Well if it ain't the smurf," said another voice.

Black Star looks around to see that it was Soul who said that. "Well shit, albino. I take it you had a good time last night." He high-fives him and smirks.

"Hell yeah I did! Cool guys gotta take breaks every once in awhile. Am I right, Maka?" Soul said while smirking, showing his shark-like teeth.

Maka, now getting embarrassed, takes out a large thick book, "You better shut up before I make you."

"Alright Maka, calm your ti-oh wait," Black Star realizes what he said.

"MAKA CHOP!" Now Black Star is on the ground with steam coming out of his head.

"Geez Maka give him a break. Now come on, you don't want to be late, do you?" asked Soul.

"You're right, Soul. Hey, Tsubaki, think you can keep an eye on him. Thanks." With that, they leave.

"Well Tsubaki, looks like you're babysitting me for the day," said Black Star, who just gotten up.

* * *

After a brief tour of the academy, Black Star and Tsubaki were in front of a door with a sign saying 'Class Crescent Moon'.

"Thanks for showing me around, Tsubaki. I hope I didn't waste your time," said Black Star.

"No it was nothing, really. I don't really care if I am late today. I'm glad I could be of help," Tsubaki smiles.

"I'll see you after, then." With that, Tsubaki enters the classroom.

"Ah Black Star, there you are." Black Star turns around to find Stein walking with another person. Or rather, a zombie to be exact.

"What is it that you need?" asked the assassin, a bit concerned about the zombie in front of him.

"I trust you aren't a double spy and for that, you will be trained under one of our former instructors, Sid Barett," he said while introducing to the zombie.

"That's fine by me. Considering the fact that I will be your pupil, I take it that you know about the arts of assassination," said Black Star while eyeing the zombie.

"I was never the one to hide about who I am. That was the kind of man I was," said Sid.

"Then it settles it. You will go to the dojo today and be trained until mastering the given skills," Stein ordered Black Star.

"You should also gather and train a group specializing in fighting the Star Clan. I suggest the top three meisters with their weapons. Whoever they are," suggested Black Star.

"Already on it. Oh and Black Star, you are now a student at Shibushen. And because you were part of the Star Clan, your skills would be useful, making you automatically in the top three," Stein smirked.

"I knew you guys would need me," Black Star gave a cocky grin.

* * *

 _ **Class Crescent**_ _**Moon... 5 minutes earlier...**_

"I'll see you after, then." With that, Tsubaki enters the classroom.

"Ahh Tsubaki, first time being late. That's unusual of you?" said a concerned red haired demon weapon.

"Sorry Death Scythe-sensei, I was giving someone a tour of the school," Tsubaki bowed at the teacher known as Death Scythe, or Spirit Albarn.

"Very well, please take your seat," ordered Spirit. Tsubaki obeyed and sat next to Maka who sat next to Soul, with Kid, Liz, and Patty under them.

"So who did you give a tour to?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"Black Star. He said he would need it for future references," answered the dark haired weapon.

"You think he would be a student here?" asked the albino.

"Even if he did, we're not sure what we would be going against. I asked my father about the Star Clan, but he's been ignoring the topic the whole time," said the symmetry obsessed.

"Wonder if it's classified," thought out loud the bookworm.

" _Will the following students please report to the Death Room: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki_ ," said the intercom. The group looked at each other and shrugged, wondering what Death would want.

* * *

 _ **Death Room**_

"Hello hello hiya, how is everyone doing?" said the cheerful Death.

"Lord Death you have summoned us, is there anything you need?" asked Maka.

"Well yes actually. With the top three meisters, Maka and Kid, you six will be trained differently than the others to fight in the front lines," explained Death.

"Is this to prepare us for the fight against the Star Clan?" questioned Kid.

"I have not been informed of who we are fighting exactly, but yes we are going to go against the Star Clan."

"Wait a minute, Lord Death, you said the top three meisters, yet you only said two. Who is the other one?" asked a curious Maka.

"In time the final meister would be told. That person will be paired up with Tsubaki since she does not have a partner." This caused Tsubaki to sadden a bit.

"When will we start?" asked Soul.

"Today. I will like all of you to follow me," Stein said out of nowhere. With that, everyone starts to leave the Death Room, soon to begin their training against the corrupted clan.

* * *

 _ **The Dojo**_

Black Star blocks a punch thrown by Sid and jumps back, giving space between the two fighters.

"You've been on defensive the whole time. You won't win a fight if you keep doing that," Sid said while being observant.

"I was trying to find an opening and a weakness to finish you off, but considering your fighting skills and stances, I'm having a hard time," Black Star truthfully says.

"I see you haven't been taught this type of martial arts. I know what I could teach you now."

"Please do, sensei. Adopting your skills will be an advantage to me."

"Hehe, very well. Before I begin your training, what other techniques do you have?"

Without hesitation, Black Star disappears. Sid widens his eyes, but then starts to focus around his surroundings. He starts to look around, wondering where the bluenette went. As he turns around, Black Star appears behind him, concealing his breathing and presence, and gets into a stance.

"Black Star Big Wave," he mumbles.

Sid begins to realize Black Star is behind him and before he moves a muscle, he gets shocked by a electrical-like attack. After being electrocuted, he falls to his knees and breathes heavily.

"You are able to do Soul Menace, aren't you," Sid said while calming down.

Black Star gives a confused look, "What's that?"

"It's when you are able to self-resonate with your soul and use your wavelength as an offensive attack," explained Sid.

"I did not know it had a name. I've been having this since I began my training with the Star Clan."

"You are full of surprises," Sid gets up and dusts himself off, "I will teach you some moves to be able to use your Soul Menace since you appear to only use it stealthily."

"Then I will be under your care," Black Star bows.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Sid gets the box that has been near the doorway of the dojo, "Stein said he found these while he was treating your injuries. Care to explain what they are?" He opens the box and a pair of wrist blades are visible. Black Star takes them.

"I took them from an assassin that I knocked unconscious. I never seen them before, so they could be recently made to increase their advantage in battle. It is most likely used for quick silent assassinations and between a fight if they were to be unarmed," he explained while putting them on and unsheathed them.

"That is definitely useful. We could mix in fighting styles with those blades," Sid suggested.

"After everything you are doing for me, I will bring honor to this academy and to you," Black Star bows. "Once we are done with training, I will give enough information about the Star Clan and their possible attacks. I hope a group is already made and is being trained."

"Oh I know they are. With new fighting styles you are going to adopt, it will take time before you are actually get into battle."

"I am a fast learner. Give me about three months."

"Then let the training begin," Sid finally said.

"I'm all fired up," Black Star smirked.

 **We all know what that Easter egg was in the end. Done with these chapter and will be posting the next one very soon. Though the progess might be a bit slow due to me have a end of the year project. It's a pretty big one. But I will try to work on my chapters in my free time. So I'll see you guys later.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	6. A Fight Before The Battle

**Hello everyone, CodenameBlackStar here. I am very close to posting my eighth chapter, which is a new chapter that I have been working on. After posting my seventh, I'll be working on the future chapters which will take some time. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue**

 _Three months later..._

After being torn down and built back up, Black Star has gained new fighting styles and skills. His brutal training with Sid made him learn new things on what to do in battle. He also learned more about the DWMA. It was created for the sole purpose of stopping the creation of another Kishin. That made him want to raise the difficulty of the already brutal training. While he did, he found out who was in the special group meant to go against the Star Clan: his friends. His only friends that had accepted him as their own. Once he has been told, he wished for them to be trained harsh in order to lower the mortality rate of his comrades. Although, his friends will be of help, he will lead them to victory. He has to. And he knows a way. But for him to do so, he would need a partner. He would need Tsubaki. He knows he is right for her, as a meister. They have been bonding during the whole three months. He could feel themselves in sync. He hopes to ask her to become partners at the meeting. The meeting, to discuss the plans and objectives to eradicate the corrupt clan. After much time has passed, the Star Clan is most likely getting stronger. Everyone needs to be ready. The battle is soon about to begin.

* * *

 _ **Kid's Mansion...**_

Burping and putting his feet on the table, which is full of take out and plates of scraped food, Black Star lets out a satisfying sigh, "It's been awhile since we got together like this, hasn't it?"

Kid nods, "Agreed. We all have been quite busy for the past three months."

"What did you guys do again?" asked the assassin casually, already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"We were training for the upcoming battle against the Star Clan," answered Maka.

"Yeah, the training was harsh. Both Liz and Patty gave up on the first lesson," smirked Soul, while Liz was complaining and Patty just being herself.

'Thank you, Stein, for making my wish come true,' mentally smirked Black Star, "Come on it couldn't be that hard."

"Oh yeah, tell that to Liz. She basically said 'Fuck this shit I'm out' after being punched by Stein and flying into a wall," chuckled the albino.

"Shut up, Soul. You don't know how it feels to be punched into a damn wall!" complained Liz.

The two started to get into a pointless argument. Everyone begins to laugh as soon as Liz starts to beat up Soul. Seeing how lively and energetic his friends are, Black Star begins to think.

'These are the people that I want to be around with, not with my so-called sister and brothers. Everyone here wants peace. They want to destroy all evil. They want something far greater than themselves. I may not have seen them very often during these three months, but I did talk with them. Either about their past or who they are or both.'

He looks at Soul.

'Being part of a family of musicians and being skilled at the piano, that's something. Even though you thought you couldn't be like your older brother, Wes. That was until you found out about your weapon heritage and moved here. Above all that, you know how to fight by yourself.'

He then looks at Maka.

'You despise your father after you found him cheating on your mother numerous times. You do look up on your mother, wanting to become just like her. I almost guaranteed you will be like her. Maybe even surpass her. But first, you gotta stay committed to Soul.'

He now looks at Kid.

'Created by a piece of Death himself and essentially his son, you are something special. I know that one day, you will take over as the next shinigami. When I get stronger, I would like to fight you, with everything we have. Because you are a god and I want to surpass god,' he smirks internally.

He looks at the Thompson sisters.

'Formally known as the "Brooklyn Devils", you two were abandoned by your mother and because of that, you guys fought for each other's survival. Being heavily involved in criminal activity and even mugging people in the alley ways, you, Liz, have extreme compassion for your younger sister. I'm glad Kid found you two,' he grins.

And he finally looks at Tsubaki.

'My camellia flower. I am especially glad I got to know you more. You are the most compassionate and caring in the group. I could feel the sadness within you when you were talking about your brother, but I know that he is proud that you are going to succeed on where he failed. I really hope we are perfect together, as meister and weapon.'

Once Black Star is done reminiscing, he takes a deep sigh, 'I will fight for everyone here. I will bring them back to safety. But I cannot do it alone, I will need their support,' he looks at the clock, 'It's almost time. The Star Clan will be eradicated,' he mentally says with determination.

* * *

 _ **Death Room...**_

Stein blows out a puff of smoke, "You guys all know why we are here, right?" Everyone nods with the exception of Black Star, who is not present.

"Good. The main objective here is to destroy the Star Clan. If they are to succeed in getting every member to become a Kishin, we will have a problem in our hands and they will have the advantage if they were to go to war with us," Stein pauses for a moment and blows out another puff of smoke, "Now, we can't just go barge into their base and kill everyone. We will have to weaken them. How that will happen will be explained by the leader of this group,' he blows out yet another puff of smoke.

Everyone gives each other a curious look, thinking about the same question, 'Who is the leader?'

"That would be me," said a masculine voice answering their question like he read their minds. Everyone looks back to see Black Star walking up to them with a serious look.

"We had a feeling it was you, Black Star,' said the albino with a lazy tone. The assassin gives him a cocky smirk.

"How long were you here? I wasn't able to sense your wavelength,' said the pigtails.

"I was trained to hide my presence and wavelength whenever I did missions in this city,' explained Black Star.

"Well besides all that, Stein said you will explain to us on how we will weaken the Star Clan,' said the young shinigami.

"I will explain, but before that, all of you need to know more about the clan." He walks up to a board that is right next to the mirror. He places four photos on the board, one female and three males. The female has yellow hair that is let down freely and yellow eyes. She seems to be wearing a long sleeve red dress that shows a bit of cleavage. The first male has gray hair that is combed backwards and gray eyes. He is wearing what looks like to be a dark uniform. Possibly given from the Star Clan. The second male has black hair that looks to be tied in a small ponytail and has blue eyes. He is wearing what the first guy is, but a lighter shade of it. The finally, the third male is none other than White Star, who is giving off a menacing look.

"When I say we have to weaken the clan, what I meant is to kill the top three assassins and the leader. All the given information is based on my intel. They could be stronger now"

He points to the photo with the female in it.

"Yellow Star. Expert in stealth and swordsmanship. She is very mischievous and will go as far as seducing whenever she is in disguise. When she finds an opening, she will kill you with a slash of her sword. She also has five hundred assassins under her command, which is half of the Star Clan. And as bad as it gets, she knows how to make poison and always has an antidote with her.

He points to the first male.

"Gray Star. An expert marksmen, especially with a shuriken. He is highly skilled with the sword, being able to kill with the blink of an eye. Nothing too bad about him, just that we have to be careful when we are in his attack range, both long and short. He is also most likely White Star's right hand man since I've gone rogue."

He points to the second male.

"Blue Star. He has an average overall, so he could be defeated with luck. Problem is, just like Yellow Star, he also controls an army. Estimate is two hundred soldiers. They aren't part of the Star Clan, but I suspect he would still get them to eat human souls. With the devotion he has from his army, we will have to go through them first."

He takes a deep breathe, "We have to kill all three of them before we are able to get to White Star. After he is defeated, the Star Clan will be weakened to the point where they will stay at their base. Defenseless."

A moment of silence passes by and Liz is the first to speak up, "Are they, by any chance, family to you?"

Black Star freezes for a bit, slightly shocked about the question. Nonetheless, he answers, "Yes, they are. I consider them brothers and sister. I did not get along with Blue Star much, though. Gray Star, he is, or maybe was, my best friend. Yellow Star, she's like a crazy spoiled little sister," he smiles a bit, but quickly turns serious.

The group, except Black Star, looks at each other and nods, knowing what they should do.

Maka speaks up secondly, "We agree to let you handle the three." Everyone nods and smiles.

The assassins slightly frowns, "I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, but I want all of us to fight together against the top three."

"But then wouldn't you also want to spend the last few moments with your family?" asked Tsubaki.

Black Star stays silent for a minute and looks at the ground. He seems to be in deep thought. He then turns his head to the side.

"I will get necessary information from each one of them," he now looks at them, "That's all I will do."

Deep down, Black Star would actually want to spend some time with each of them. He had those sibling rivalries, those family moments, those battle memories. He missed them all. Everything went down the drain somehow. Though there is a question that he needs to find an answer to, but only one person would know, and that is his father. He wonders when he will see him. If they are able to have a father son talk and not have to settle it with fists. He hopes this is all over quick.

Then, Liz speaks up, "Wait, I just remembered something. Since when were you a student?"

That's when everyone agrees with Liz, not knowing Black Star's affiliation as a student. The assassin is now dumbstruck.

"I thought you guys knew already? I mean c'mon, I'm the leader, I've been here for three months, and during that time I had those deep talks with all of you. Yet, you did not I was part of the DWMA?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

'Wow, I did not know they were this dense,' he mentally said, "Putting that aside, Tsubaki, I have something extremely important to ask you."

"What is it, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

As the assassin was about to say it, he was interrupted by a certain shark tooth, "He wants you to be his girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

Letting that sink in, Black Star begins to turn red with embarrassment and anger, "Well fuck you, too, you fucking albino!"

With that, he beings to attack Soul. While they were having their little fight, everyone else tries to break them apart before it gets any worse, while Tsubaki is also letting, what Soul said, sink in, thus making her cheeks red.

After the small quarrel, Black Star is unharmed while Soul has a nose bleed.

"You didn't have to break my nose, you smurf," Soul said annoyingly.

"Do something like that next time and I'll remodel you face," Black Star rebutted while cracking his knuckles.

"But you were gonna ask her that, right? That's why you attacked me."

"Maka how the hell do you deal with him. No Soul, I was just gonna ask Tsubaki," he turns his head to look at her, "if she could be my weapon."

Coming back to reality, Tsubaki has calmed down and smiled at the bluenette, "Of course, Black Star. I've been waiting for you to ask that."

Being filled with joy, Black Star jumped and yelled, "YAHOO!"

With silence filling the room, everyone looks at him like he is a strange being from elsewhere. Realizing what he did, the assassin has pulled himself together, with his cheeks pink and says, "I mean yeah sure, that's cool to hear."

"As I would like to know what the hell that was, there is another important question: How will you even wield Tsubaki when you have no experience with demon weapons?" asked the bookworm.

"Her transformations are a chain scythe, a shuriken, a ninja sword, a katana, and a smoke bomb. I already know how to use those type of weapons. With the exception of the chain scythe, as I used a rope dart instead." Black Star gives a cocky smirk.

"So you think you are able to naturally wield her? I would like to be the judge of that. Liz. Patty," said Kid, signaling the two to transform.

"Even though it's cool that you have used the same type of weapons, it's not that simple to wield five of them in battle," now said Soul, already transforming his left arm into a blade.

"Is this a mock battle I'm sensing? Tsubaki, chain scythe mode," commanded Black Star.

"Right" With that, she shoots into the sky and transforms above Black Star and he catches her like it was nothing.

Stein and Maka watch from the side as they see Kid with his pistols, Soul with his arm as a blade, and Black Star with his chain scythe, all in a triangle formation.

'This should be an interesting mock battle,' thought both the bookworm and the mad scientist.

The tension in the air is enough to suffocate in as the assassin, the young shinigami, and the albino stare at each other with such intimidation. With that, the albino rushes towards the bluenette, preparing to slice him. Unfortunately for him, Black Star jumps in the air and lands while he throws the blade of the scythe towards Soul's legs, tripping him. Believing that he saw an opening, Kid begins to shoot at Black Star. With his quick reflexes, the assassin dodges and ducks through the wavelength bullets and rushes towards the shinigami. Like she already knows what to do, Tsubaki changes into a short sword. This makes Black Star into the offensive and begins to attack Kid. Kid tries to defend himself using his pistols as shields from the short range attacks. Seeing an opening, Black Star quickly does a sweep making Kid fall on his back.

A few meters away from the two, Soul gets up as he was tripped by the chain scythe. He notices the duel between the two and rushes to help Kid. As he did, Tsubaki changes back into a chain scythe and Black Star throws the blade towards Soul. The albino dodges the attack while getting closer to the assassin. As he did, Black Star does a front kick, making Soul hold his chest in pain and fall to the ground.

Getting up and rubbing the back of his head, Kid lets out a grunt. He sees Soul fall to the ground and prepares his offensive attack. He aims his pistols and begins to shoot at the unaware assassin. Unfortunately for him, Black Star was completely aware and again, dodges the bullets.

"You have only used two of the five transformations. You are not prepared to wield Tsubaki," pointed out Kid.

"I'm finding the perfect opportunity to use the other three," explained Black Star, while smirking.

With that, Black Star ducks all the way down and Tsubaki changes into a large shuriken. He, then, throws it at Kid. With the shuriken spinning directly at him, the young shinigami bends backwards as low as he could to let the said weapon hover over him. Getting back up, he begins to shoot at Black Star. Dodging and dodging and yet to get closer to Kid, the assassin has hit a roadblock. And to make it worse for him, Soul has gotten up, making an escape not achievable.

"Think you can get rid of me, huh? That's not cool. You are trapped and without an attack plan. Best to give up," says the grumpy albino.

Kid stops shooting and nods, "Agreed. We will postpone the mission until you learn how to properly wield Tsubaki."

While standing perfectly still, Black Star gives a cocky grin.

"Do you guys really think I can't wield her? You just gave me an opportunity. TSUBAKI. SMOKE BOMB MODE," He yells.

"RIGHT"

From above, Tsubaki changes into a smoke bomb, in which Black Star catches and throws on the ground. As the area gets filled with smoke, Soul and Kid are having a hard time sensing Black Star.

"Where is he?!"

"I have no idea!"

"You guys really need to shut up. Now I know exactly where you two are."

"Damn it, where are you?"

"I FOUND-" A sudden silence takes over.

"SOUL?"

Kid starts to panic. He doesn't know where Black Star is and had already gotten Soul.

'Calm down, Kid. Calm down. Everything will be alright. Why am I so scared?!'

"Black Star..."

Turning around quickly, he sees the assassin bending his knees with his hands crackling blue electric light. He wanted to fight back, but it was too late.

"BIG WAVE!"

Getting electrocuted, Kid passes out on the ground with his eyes rolled back and drooling from the corner of his mouth. Patty and Liz transform back into their human forms and tries to wake up the shinigami. Tsubaki also transforms back and stands next to her meister. Meanwhile, Maka tries to wake up Soul as he was hit on the pressure point on the side of his neck.

While all that happens, Stein speaks up, "Knocking out both Death's son and the potential next Death Scythe. Easily wielding the Demon Shadow Weapon. Using Soul Menace. You really are something, Black Star."

"As much as I would love to take that compliment, I won by default. Kid could've easily beaten me, but he wasn't trying. Also, when he panicked, he lost control of his senses and wasn't able to fight back, which was an advantage on my part. Soul, on the other hand, I could beat him up anytime," explained Black Star

"But you were able to use me, all of me, as one, like it was nothing," Tsubaki said in a soft tone.

"That's cause I already know how to use your transformations. You are a match for me. And I am to you. I did not use all of you, though, as I need to learn how to control the Uncanny Sword," said the bluenette in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"Wise words coming from the cocky assassin _*cough*_ " said Kid, as he had already woke up.

"Ah come on, lighten up. You know you were able to beat me."

"I was going easy on you because I want to see if what you were saying was true."

"And the point was proven," he turns to Tsubaki, "I want to teach you some special techniques. It would be useful during a real battle."

"Are they, by any chance, techniques of the Star Clan?" Tsubaki asked.

"You are partially correct. Everyone has to go through a rough training in order to earn the special moves. I was born with it. So I could naturally use them. Though, I could only use Speed. Trap and Dummy have to be used by a demon weapon."

"Oh, and are you also able to naturally detect friends and foes," mocked the albino, who had woken up.

"As a matter of fact, I can," smirked the assassin.

"Why you-"

"Putting that aside, where are we going to start this mission?" asked Liz

"Ah right, the mission." Clearing his throat, he begins to explain, "Our first target is Yellow Star. Since she has half of the Star Clan under her command, it would an advantage to kill all the 500 assassins and her. Plus, she is the only person who knows how to make poison. For her to make every one of them into a Kishin, she has to collect a shit ton of human souls. In order for her to do that, she has to go to the most populous city in the country as it is rich with humans."

"And where would that be?" questioned Maka.

"Everyone, pack your bags. We are going to New York."

 **Well that's that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and will be reading my next chapter. Like I said before, after my seventh, all future chapters will take some time before being posted, but they will be good. Please do review as I would love to hear your suggestions and criticism.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	7. The Battle Against Yellow Star

**This is it. The last chapter that will be tweaked. From now on, I'll be working on my eighth and future chapters. I felt very proud of this chapter as I put my all into it. I hoped you new readers will love this chapter. Everything aside, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Assassin's Creed Rogue**

 _ **Manhattan, New York...**_

After a five hour long flight from Nevada, the gang have finally arrived at one of the most famous and populous cities: New York City. Each one of them were amazed by the sights and architecture as they did arrive in the night.

"This city is beautiful," admired Tsubaki.

"I heard they have the best clothing line and spas. Maybe we should go check it out," suggested Liz while Patty is jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"A cool guy in a cool city. The amount of coolness is unbearable," said Soul while showing his shark tooth grin.

"The symmetry is making me have an orgasm," said Kid with his eyes sparkling

"I hope I am able to find a library that has the latest novel of my favorite author," Maka added on.

"Alright alright, everyone relax. The mission is our first priority. So we'll have free time after we finish. You got that?" Black Star ordered and everyone nods.

"Good. Now, where are we exactly? I never really visited this part of New York."

"We're in Manhattan, one of the boroughs of NYC," answered Liz.

"Oh, right. You were in Brooklyn before you came to the DWMA. Hmm, by any chance is this an attraction site?" asked the assassin.

"Midtown Manhattan has Times Square and Broadway. It also has the Emipre State Building. We're not far from it as it is a few miles away." explained Liz.

"Perfect. Anyone know a way to get there quickly?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I brought my motorcycle. Sadly, only two people can get on. Maka, let's go," Soul said as he and Maka got on and starts the engine.

"Asshole," Black Star mumbles, "Kid, you know a way?"

"I could use Beezelbub, but it would be a burden to it if anyone else gets on. Liz. Patty," commanded Kid as he summons his skate/hover board while the Thompson sisters transform.

"How the hell am I going to go?!" said a now irritated Black Star.

"I'm positive you'll find a way. We'll meet up at the Hotel Chandler near the skyscraper," Liz said as everyone else takes off.

"Fuck you guys," Black Star grunted as he sees everyone already gone.

"So how are we going to get to the hotel?"asked Tsubaki.

"I'll use one of the Star techniques, so transform into a short sword. We won't resonate at the moment as I want you to get the feel of me using Speed," explained Black Star. Tsubaki nods and changes into the said weapon. Holding onto the sword tightly, the assassin changes his breathing and concentrates.

"Speed Star."

* * *

 _ **Hotel Chandler...**_

Black Star was the last to arrive in front of the hotel, even though he used one of his techniques.

"What took you so long? I thought Speed was going to at least get you here a bit earlier," complained Soul.

"Well if I had a ride then I wouldn't be late," said the slightly annoyed assassin.

"Stop fighting you two, we still have to check in. Save all this after we're done," Kid said, getting tired of the duo arguing.

"Do we already have reservations?" asked Black Star.

"Watch and learn," told the young shinigami.

Once entering the hotel, they all walk up to the receptionist desk. Behind it, is a young busty woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and an above average look.

"Welcome to the Hotel Chandler. Did you make a reservation?" she said with sweet tone.

"We are here on a mission sent by the DWMA," Kid stated, giving his student I.D to the young woman.

"DWMA students recieve a ninety percent discount if reservations have not been made," she explained.

"Crap, do any of us carry money at the moment?" wondered Black Star.

With everyone shaking their heads, Kid begins to think of another way.

"Is it possible to get free rooms?"

"Maximum free rooms are two. But you have to be someone with a high status, like a politician or the CEO of a famous business."

"Check the back of the card."

As she did, she finds a cartoonish skull. Indication of the shinigami.

"I am the son of the one who founded the Death Weapon Meister Academy," Kid explained.

"I'm very sorry. I did not realize you were the son of the shinigami. Here are the keys to the rooms. They're on the top floor," she told Kid as she gave him the keys.

"The perks of being the son of death. Cool." "For sure." Soul and Black Star high-fived each other.

Kid looks at the group and gives one of the keys to Liz, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Holy shit, this room is incredible!" yelled an amazed Black Star as he wonders around.

"This is so cool. Residing in a four star hotel is the best. Especially for free. Gotta hand it to you, Kid, you took one for the team," Soul complimented.

"It was nothing special. I do take advantage of my current status. This really is a nice place," said Kid as he was admiring the room that consists of a seperate living room and bedroom. The bedroom has two king size beds and two HDTVs. The living room has a queen size sofa bed and another HDTV.

"It'd be cool if we were staying here for the sight seeing instead of being on a mission. Speaking of which, hey Black Star, are we going to start the mission or what?"

"We have to find the girls first. I heard them leaving their room not too long ago!" shouted the assassin from the bedroom.

"Damn it! They are taking the luxurious life into their heads. Any idea of where they've gone?" questioned Kid.

"Maka is at the hotel's library. Liz is most likely at the bar. Patty at the dining area. Tsubaki, I'm going to look for her. She is probably wondering around. We get them and meet up here in ten minutes. That's more than enough time. Go!" ordered Black Star.

* * *

"Jeez, and I thought us guys would cause the trouble," said an honest assassin with the albino and the young shinigami agreeing.

Upon looking for the girls, it was them that cause trouble, except for Tsubaki as she was also looking for the Thompson sisters and the bookworm.

Maka was indeed in the library. When Soul found her, she was reading the latest novel of her favorite author. Trying to get her to put the book back and leave to go meet up Black Star, she did not budge. So, he took it to the next level and took the book from her, which was a bad idea as he got Maka Chopped by another book. He, then, told her she could take the book. Unfortunately for her, their was a supervisor that said the book was hotel property and should not leave the premises. Maka did her famous 'Maka Chop' on the supervisor and made a run for it, leaving Soul behind.

Liz was in the bar arguing with the bartender that she was not underage and had a fake I.D as proof. Right before things got worse, Kid arrived on time and dragged Liz out of the bar, not before she secretly steals a bottle of liquor. As they were going to get Patty, she was causing mayhem at the dining area. She did eat a lot of food. Like, a lot. There were almost fifty plates scraped clean on the table. Another thing was the giant giraffe that was made out of food that was surprisingly created.

Black Star looks at Tsubaki and nonchalantly says, "I'm proud of you. You have not caused trouble. We need more people like you." Tsubaki smiles at his somewhat compliment.

"As for the rest of you, get your shit together. We are going to start the first part of the mission. Objective Locate Yellow Star."

"There's a problem: How would we even find her?" questioned Liz.

"Hmm, we are near the Empire State Building, which is the tallest skyscraper. If I were to get to the top, I should be able to find her if she is in the area," Black Star explained, albeit to himself.

"Why not just use my Soul Perception?" asked Maka.

"The Star Clan were trained to hide their wavelengths and their tracks. It makes finding them extremely difficult and renders Soul Perception useless."

As it gets quiet, Black Star takes the moment to explain something else.

"Yellow Star is quite the trickster. She'll mimic cries for help, seduce men, and even ask you to help her get home. She'll use those to kill you. Luckily, she lets her assassins do most of the work. So we won't see her that quick. As for the poison, if you get hit by it you have to move as it will slow your heart down. She is the only one that has the antidote, so don't even get hit. Her assassins are weak. I know you could beat them. Since it is five hundred of them, you need to rely more on your stamina and defense than your attacks. We take down the army first, then we'll finish off Yellow Star. Any questions?"

"How does she look like again?" asked Tsubaki.

"If you find a busty girl who looks like she's in her early twenties, looking seductive, and has yellow hair and yellow eyes, it's definitely her."

Once everyone puts on their faces of determination and battle ready, Black Star opens up the nearest window and gives out the signal.

"Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building. Tsubaki, short sword mode."

With that, Tsubaki changes into the said weapon and Black Star leaves out the window.

* * *

 _ **Empire State Building... Floor 102...**_

As Maka, Kid, and their weapons arrive at the observation deck, they see Black Star leaning on the railing, facing the vast city.

"About time you guys showed up. I was just about to find Yellow Star."

"How did you get up here before us?" questioned Maka.

"I have my ways," the assassin answered with a smirk, "Now, time to find that crazy chick. Oh and Maka, you might want to take a look at my soul. You would be surprise once I'm synchronized with the area."

Closing his eyes and changing his breathing, Black Star concentrates with all his will. In Maka's view, she is shocked as she sees his soul expanding at a fast and steady pace.

'What is up with him? It's like, he's becoming one with the city. I've never seen someone's soul grow this quick and enormous. Could it be possible that he's a lot stronger than we anticipated?' wondered the bookworm as she was indeed scared.

"What's wrong, Maka? It looks like you've seen a ghost," asked the worried Soul as he stood beside her.

Maka shakes her head, "No, it was something more than that. Something more frightening." She takes a look at Kid's soul, seeing how small it is.

'I saw how his grew before, but that was because he did Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty. But Black Star's, he's resonating with his own soul. If he is strong enough to resonate by himself, will he be able to defeat Kid? To defeat Stein? They are considered powerful. As a Star Clan member, he is indeed a special one. One that no one should underestimate.'

As Black Star concentrates, he starts speaking in a low monotone voice, "Locating target. Two kilometers..four kilometers...six kilometers..." Once he said that, he begins to have a vision about a certain yellow haired assassin.

* * *

 _ **Yellow Star's POV...**_

Wearing a long sleeved red dress that acts like a skirt and hugs her voluptuous body and showing a large amount of her cleavage, Yellow Star approaches a very muscular, lone male who looks to be in his late twenties, having lots of facial piercings, a mohawk that is dyed red, and a black shirt with a white caption that says 'Ladies, Free Protein Shake' with an arrow pointing to his crotch.

"Well hello there big boy. I couldn't help but notice you. I see that you have something for me," she said in a seductive tone, crossing her arms right below her chest to show more of her breasts and their size.

"Yeah I have something for you; the best night that you'll ever get of your life." , the delinquent responded with a sly smirk.

"Oh my, you are so forward. Well in that case, I was looking for someone to show me a good time. Think you are able to help a poor girl out?," she asked while slowly licking her lips, smirking, and slowly moving her hand up alongside the man's body.

"Oh fuck yeah I can. Come with me and I'll show you a good time. And I'll make sure you never forget my name when we're done." , agreed the delinquent.

"There's an alleyway nearby. Why don't we 'play' there since I really can't wait," she suggested while slowing,and sensually lifting up her dress.

"Dirty little slut, aren't you. Lead the way then," said the man in a rough tone.

As Yellow Star took the delinquent to a nearby alleyway, she pins him against the wall and whispers in his ear, "Let me treat your…'friend' first."

"That's what I was just thinking about. Enjoy it while you can."

Slowly going down, she gives him a aroused look. That was, until a metallic sound was heard and she is now giving a menacing smirk.

"No, you should enjoy it while you can."

 _*Stab*_

Blood is rushing down the neck of the delinquent.

Unable to emit any noise, he slowly slides down the wall with the life in his eyes gone.

A bright blue light illuminates part of the alleyway.

An evil chuckle is heard.

"Men with sexual desires are so easy to trick and kill," Yellow Star said as she picks up the blue soul, "They wish they could've gotten their way, but I will always get mine." She eats the soul with a large gulp.

"Delicious as always. Now, I wonder how my lovely underlings are doing."

While she is walking out of the alleyway, way up ahead is a mansion with a garden like courtyard. In it, are hundreds of assassins waiting for their leader to return.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV...**_

Black Star opens his eyes, taking in what he just saw.

"Found you," he gave a smirk, "She is six kilometers up north. Also, up ahead is a mansion with a courtyard filled with half of the Star Clan," he said out load.

"Then let's go, we can't waste anymore time," impatiently said Kid.

With that said, Black Star extends his left arm toward the building in front of them. Hearing a strange noise, a thin nylon rope seems to launch out from under his sleeve, above his forearm. It attaches to the roof of the building and he sets the other end on the railing.

"Yellow Star is near the location. We'll use this to quickly zipline across and run on the rooftops. Who's going first?" explained and asked the assassin.

"I'm guessing this is how you got here quickly before us," Maka said as she prepares herself near the rope.

"Luckily you have gloves so you won't get rope burn."

After Maka ziplines, it was Soul's turn.

"I think I'll take the long way. Cool guys don't want to get rope burn."

"Well sucks for you. You are going, so no backing out." Black Star pushes Soul, making him zipline barehanded.

"SHIIIIIT IT BUUUUUUUURNS!"

After Soul, it was Kid.

"Are you going or not, Kid?"

"I'm summoning Beezlebub instead. Liz. Patty." He called out his skateboard while the sisters transform.

"Let's go, Tsubaki."

"Right" She transforms into a short sword and Black Star grips it tightly. He ziplines across and once he's on the roof, he gets back the rope and it goes back in his sleeve with a mechanical click.

Once Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their transformed weapons are on the roof, they all run to the location where Yellow Star will be. Running alongside the bluenette, Maka decides to have a quick conversation with him.

"I saw your soul. It was something I've never seen before. Could you be a lot powerful than we expect?"

"As much as I would love to say so, no I am not. What I did was merely inspect the city. In order for me to do that, I have to become one with the area. Yes, my soul grew large. No, it doesn't mean I am a lot stronger. Stein told me that. When I synchronize with the area, I am able to know all the locations and secrets. If I am locating for someone, I would have a quick vision about them and hear their conversations."

"You are something special, you know that? Someone that we should not underestimate."

"To be frank, I don't know much about myself. I always feel like there is more to me. That is why I will get answers from these people. They know more than I do."

Though it was a conversation between the bookworm and the assassin, everyone else heard what they were saying. They all have the same question in their mind, 'What will happen after all this?'

A few minutes have past and they all stop near the edge of the roof. In front of them is a massive stone and brick mansion with different varieties of flowers all around it. There is a gate, though no one is guarding it.

"We are here. The army of five hundred assassins are all in the courtyard. Yellow Star is somewhere in the mansion. We'll have to flush her out. Remember, depend more on your stamina and defense than your attacks. When the target is out, avoid her attacks and poison."

"We will take care of the assassins. Once Yellow Star comes out, you deal with her. Got it?" ordered Maka.

"Agreed. That way you could get her to talk and find out more about the next target," said Kid.

"Damn it. Alright fine, I will."

A moment of silence passes and Black Star speaks in a low tone.

"You guys better be careful and come out unharmed once I'm done with the target. Now, we'll start part two of the mission. Maka, take the left. Kid, take the right. I'll take the middle. Use Soul Resonance as your only option. Ready?"

The two other meisters nod while taking their stances.

"Objective Eliminate Yellow Star. Commence."

The three meisters jump off the roof. The battle against Yellow Star begins.

* * *

 _ **Within the courtyard...**_

On the left side, hiding behind the corner of a wall, Maka spots a group of ten assassins practicing swordsmanship, archery, assassinations, and so forth. Soul appears on the blade of the scythe.

"Since these are Kishin eggs, are we allowed to take them?"

"As much as I would love to, we haven't gotten permission from Black Star. I suspect he will give us a chance to collect these eggs once we're done."

"In that case, let's go all out. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins." He gave his signature grin.

As Maka smiles, she takes a glance at the group, calculating what her attacks should be and who to take out first. She sees a row of four assassins.

'Perfect'

She sprints at the four.

Before those assassins realize what has come to them, their bodies got sliced simultaneously.

Witnessing what he just saw, another assassin yells out a signal.

"INTRUDER! RING THE BEL- GAH!" Not finishing his sentence as he was perished.

One by one, the last five assassins dropped like flies, unable to fight back and leaving behind red souls.

"That was a cool warm up. Now let's kick it up a notch and find the rest of those Kishin eggs," suggested Soul.

* * *

On the right side, Kid nonchalantly approaches a group of twelve assassins. They were all sitting in a circle. cross legged.

"Hey fellas, we got bait," one of them said as she points to the young shinigami.

"Well well well, are ya lost lil' one? You just stepped into our territory. Meaning you will get a piece of us. So say your last words," another one threatened as he walks up to Kid and cracks his knuckles.

"No, it's you that should say your last words."

As if on cue, Kid throws a powerful right hook to the assassin's chin. He kicks the back of the assassin's knees, making him fall. He, then, does a swift kick to the assassin's face and slamming his foot down, crushing the skull.

"You should never underestimate an opponent," he looks at the other eleven assassins, "Well, who's next?"

They all charge at him, fighting in different angles and aiming at different weak spots.

Knowing where they will attack, Kid aims one of his pistols against the chest of a male assassin who was in the air and aiming his other pistol at the head of a female assassin who was also in the air. He pulls the trigger and swiftly ducks, ignoring the punch that was thrown towards him and jams a pistol against the stomach of the assailant and pulls the trigger again.

With another one rushing towards him, Kid does a front flip and slams the heel of his foot against the male assassin's back, causing him to fly and fall face first.

Jumping aside, he watches a large ax being thrown past him, nearly killing him if he hadn't moved.

Running towards the assassin that threw the ax, Kid slides between the killer's legs and does an uppercut to the female assassin that was behind. After that, he quickly does a leg sweep and shoots the head of the downed killer.

He notices five assassins left, all in a group. They all spread out, hoping to at least land a hit on Kid. Unfortunately, they couldn't as the young shinigami does swift chain headshots at each of the assassins in different angles.

"You really think you can kill us?" said the male assassin that was kicked on the back.

"We will rise and take over the world," added on the female assassin that took the uppercut.

The two stood besides Kid and unsheathe their wrist blades.

They rush toward the young shinigami, believing that they will get the kill.

Horrible action.

Kid shoved his pistols in the mouths of the two assassins.

"Lights out"

With that, he blew their brains out. Literally.

* * *

On the roof, Black Star is kneeling on the ledge and observes a group of thirty assassins. They are all practicing, chatting, and eating human souls as snacks. Just by watching, it makes the bluenette want to throw up.

"You guys make me sick. Killing the innocent just to gain power. Whatever happened to the Star Clan. Hmm, that's strange, I thought all five hundred would be in the courtyard. Guess they are probably inside."

Looking at his left, he sees Maka swiftly killing one group. Looking at his right, he sees Kid brutally killing another.

Tsubaki appears from the blade of the short sword.

"Black Star, the others are doing their part. The ones we will be facing looked to be highly skilled. Will we be using the Star techniques?"

"Not until we are up against Yellow Star. These are weak assassins. So hang on tight and keep your eyes and ears peeled. We will be going through a rough ride."

She nods and changes into a chain scythe. He grips the handles tightly and stands on the edge while covering the bottom half of his face with his high collar, acting like a mask.

'I will get you to tell me everything, Yellow Star. You have walked the wrong path.'

Jumping from the ledge, he air assassinates two assassins that were under and next to each other with the blades of the chain scythe. He wasn't trying to be stealthy as he was witnessed by a female assassin.

"What the- INTRUDER! RING THE BELL!"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Black Star threw a shuriken straight in the throat of the female, silencing her forever.

Now the group of twenty-seven assassins surround the bluenette, who stood perfectly still.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Black Star?! The assassin turned rouge?!" yelled another female.

"Well why don't you look at that. Yellow Star will be delighted to see you again." added on a male.

Ignoring their comments, Black Star throws the blade of the chain scythe towards the chest of the male and goes through him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

He pulls the chain and makes the assassin fly towards him. The bluenette quickly unsheathes his right wrist blade and stabs the head of the already dead assassin twice. He then kicks the male back to the group.

Seeing how quick and brutal he killed one of his comrades, another male assassin yells out, "GET HIM!"

With that, the group dispersed and were all aiming at Black Star in different angles.

"Tch, such a terrible tactic."

He throws one of the blades of the chain scythe at the head of a female assassin and another blade at the chest of a male assassin and pulls the chain, eliminating the two from the group. He, then, unsheathes his left wrist blade and strikes the throat of an assassin that was in front of him. Rapidly ducking, the bluenette spins around and stabs the assailant with the blade of the chain scythe in the abdomen. Now getting the other blade in his left hand, the strikes it down on the head of an assassin that was charging at him.

'Five killed, twenty-one to go.'

As if she was reading Black Star's thoughts, Tsubaki changes into a short sword. Now in melee range, the bluenette glances at the two assassins that were charging head on. Just when they were about to attack, Black Star does a side roll and stabs the assassin next to him in the back. Getting up, he counters a right hook punch with his free arm and repeatedly impales the head and chest of the assailant. With his quick reflexes, he blocks a blade weapon behind him with his small sword and swiftly does a roundhouse kick to the assassin's face and stabs him twice in the chest.

'This is too easy,' he thought while giving a cocky smirk, "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!"

"Right!"

Within a blink of an eye, Black Star has a smoke bomb griped tightly in his right hand.

'Let's see how well they fight in the smoke'

He throws the bomb onto the ground and it immediately covers the area with a dense smoke. Realizing the action that just occurred, the assassins tried to sense Black Star's presence, but failed on the spot.

"Where is he?!"

"I have no idea!"

"Why does this feel familiar?" the bluenette wondered loudly.

"Everyone, don't lower your guard- GAHH!" That's one.

"Shit, he has us cornered-" Complete silence. That's another one.

One by one, less voices are heard and screams, blood splatter, and bones cracking overtook the silence. Using the smoke to his advantage, Black Star eliminates the assassins by cracking their necks and impaling their heads, chest, and throats with his wrist blades. As the smoke dies down, seven assassins are seen all together and are shocked about what just happened. In front of them, is Black Star bending his knees and has a giant shuriken behind him.

"The best assassin has come to hunt you all!"

With that said, he throws the shuriken at the group of seven, who appeared to be frightened to move a muscle. Before realizing the fate that is about to come to them, they were sliced in half, simultaneously, from their waistline.

Getting the shuriken back and transforming it back to a chain scythe, Black Star witnesses the scene in front of him. Dead bodies everywhere with pools of blood surrounding them. With different causes of deaths each of them experience, there was something off about the amount of corpses.

'There's twenty-nine of them. Which means I didn't kill the last one.'

Out of pure instinct, Black Star quickly turns around and sees a male middle aged assassin, three meters away, aiming a pistol at him.

"As you have already known, half of the Star Clan is here. Most of them are inside. They will be out once we ring the bell. You are, or were, the best assassin. You are able to handle all of us. Sadly, I cannot say the same for your two other comrades. They will die. You will fail. And we will rise and be known as the most powerful and fearful clan that will strike the hearts of the innocents!"

Silence is filled between the two. Black Star looks at the assassin with rage and hatred. Letting out a sigh, he slowly sets down the chain scythe, which surprises Tsubaki.

"Black Star! You can't give up! It's your goal to put an end to the Star Clan!"

"Oh is that so? You have already failed, buddy. No one can stop us. Not even that pitiful excuse of an academy."

Slowly, Black Star moves his hand to his back without letting the assassin see.

"You were once the best. It's tragic that you had switch sides. And because of what? Because we killed humans? Believe me, I have seen you doing the things we are doing now when you were a little boy."

Widening his eyes, Black Star couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he actually kill innocents when he was younger? No, he doesn't just take in information like that, especially from an assassin that has a low rank.

"...You really have a big mouth, don't you? You are nothing more than a servant of sorts. I do not believe a single word you said. I will achieve my goal and eradicate this clan."

He throws a small shuriken and it strikes the throat of the assassin. At the same time, he heard a gunshot and a sound filled his ears.

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

Black Star looks around and finds the object that was making that noise: the alarm bell.

'SHIT! That son of a bitch shot it before he died! Now the rest of the assassins will come out!"

As if on cue, hundreds and hundreds of assassins start to fill the courtyard. They all came out by breaking the windows, busting the door, and even from the roof. Black Star picks up the chain scythe and Tsubaki appears on one of the blades.

"Black Star. They have appeared and Yellow Star is nowhere to be found. I suggest fighting them off until there are a few left."

"That is just what I am about to do. Tsubaki, short sword mode. Get ready as we will resonate our souls."

"Right" With that, her reflection disappears and changes into the said weapon.

'This is chaos. Soul Resonance is the only option here and I am only be able to use Speed. Maka, Kid, you guys better survive and come back safely. Shit just got serious.'

* * *

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

As Maka had finished up a group of fifteen assassins, she hears a bell dinging from a distance. Soul appears on the blade of the scythe.

"That was an alarm bell. Maka, they are coming."

Once he said that, the rest of the assassins had come out of the giant mansion and filled up the vast courtyard with some on the roof.

"This is not cool. Our only option is to use Soul Resonance. Maka, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Soul. We have to make it out alive. We have to win this battle for Black Star."

"He better make it out alive, also. Or else he'll upset Tsubaki."

Maka swiftly spins the scythe above her head and quickly brings it down to a certain stance.

""LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE""

* * *

 _*Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding*_

Kid shoots the last assassin in the head. He had finished up a group of twenty-five assassins when he had hear the bell.

"Damn it, they will be coming out and surround us."

Just as he said, all of the assassins have come out from the windows, doors, and on the roof. They have surrounded the trio and filled the courtyard.

"There's too many of them. We have to resonate as that's the only option," suggested Liz.

"I suppose that's true. Maka and Black Star are most likely doing the same. Against this enormous amount, these assassins will get a taste of my Death Cannon. Liz. Patty."

"""SOUL RESONANCE"""

* * *

Screaming, Maka and Soul are both are emitting a blue light and the scythe begins to glow and create another blade.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister!"

The scythe, then, gets wider and curvier with an eye shape in the middle while emitting a purplish glow.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

The assassins have there eyes widen as they never seen such a thing. Though frightened, they seem to still be battle ready.

"One of the pros of the harsh training. We are finally able to achieve Witch Hunter," said Soul.

With that said, Maka swings the scythe around, slicing most of the assassins surrounding her simultaneously. From the swing, it also leaves a trace of wind that cuts through the assassins without them knowing. It may have been a very effective attack, but the assassins start to surround Maka again.

'Damn it! They're going to keep coming back. We have to find another way to eliminate them and get to a safer area.'

As she thought of that, Maka swings her scythe again. This time, she did double the kills than her first swing, but the assassins keep surrounding her yet again.

* * *

Surrounding himself with his own soul and hovering a few inches above the ground, Kid puts his arms aside as his pistols start to glow and change into an elongated cannon that covers up to his forearm. Once done, his soul disperses and now kneels with his arms extended either side of him.

"Execution mode, completed."

"Resonance rate stability, cacophony 0.3%."

"Black Needle's soul wave charge completed."

"Four seconds before ready to fire."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"You're okay to fire now"

Once Patty said that, Kid aims his cannons at the assassins that were in front of him and shoots an incredible blast that nearly perishes the assassins. Because of the powerful force of the cannon, Kid slid back several inches from where he kneeled. As smoke was coming out of the cannons, the assassins filled up the spaces of their now dead comrades.

'This is gonna be a pain in the ass. The Death Cannon won't charge for another minute or so. I need to find a way to meet up with Maka.'

* * *

Standing upright, Black Star has the short sword in front of him while having two fingers against his forehead and nose. He is already aware of the assassins around him and changes his breathing.

""SOUL RESONANCE""

He beings to emit a light blue glow that surprises the assassins. Little do they know, they will be on the ground surrounded by their own pool of blood in any given moment.

"Speed Star"

Once Black Star let out those words, he disappears in a blink of an eye and again appears with another blink. The assassins were shocked about the sudden action, but were now frightened as most of them spill out blood from their throats and dropped to the ground, motionless.

'Maka. Kid. You guys may not win against them alone. You need to find each other. Still, you two need to come out alive. We will see each other again after this is over.'

With that, the assassins surround the bluenette, and then drop dead, and then surround him once again.

* * *

 _ **Unknown POV...**_

A figure is seen on top of a building facing towards a large mansion with a vast courtyard. In it, a powerful blast of a certain weapon is visible. There seems to be a fight within the courtyard. On the roof, are barely seen figures that appear to be watching the battle. Putting a finger against the ear microphone, a soft feminine voice is heard.

"This is A reporting in. There appears to be a fight going on in the courtyard. Details about whom are unknown."

 _"They are a clan of assassins. The Star Clan to be precise. They have been mass murdering civilians for the past three months. Due to their increase in strength, we are unble to defeat them the way we are now," explained a masculine voice on the other end of the line._

"I see. What will you have me do?"

 _"There is a special team fighting against the Star Clan. A team of meisters and weapons sent by the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Unfortunately for them, they are outnumbered and only one of the members could survive for a while. I need you to find the only female member that wields a scythe as she is the weakest. Help her and fight off as many assassins as possible. Return to your evac point once you're done. Righteous out."_

Static now takes over the communication link and the figure jumps from the rooftop.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV...**_

Maka, Kid, and Black Star have been fighting off against a shocking number of assassins. With one being killed, another takes their place. Wave after wave, the assassins keep surrounding each of the meisters over and over again.

Black Star is handling himself really well. With his immense stamina and strength, he has been able to kill over an estimate of a hundred assassins. Even though his only Soul Resonance technique at the moment is Speed, he has been using Tsubaki's other transformations to his advantage.

Kid is also handling himself really well. His agility and strength made him kill also an estimate of a hundred assassins. He has only used his Death Cannon twice due to the time interval of charging. Even without his cannon, he has been able to kill the assassins with his martial arts techniques and expert marksman skills.

Maka, however, is having a tough time. Yes, she has been able to fight the assassins. But, she doesn't have much strength in her fighting skills for her to use and only uses her scythe. This has made her tired and unable to continue fighting and not being able to use Soul Resonance.

* * *

Maka swings her scythe around, slicing the surrounding assassins, though they keep coming back.

'This is hopeless. I was not able to find a way to meet up with Kid or Black Star. I am near my end.'

She drops down on her knees and Soul transforms into his human form.

"Damn it, Maka. You can't give up now! Stay with me for a bit longer!"

He transforms his left arm into a blade and uses it to pierce any charging assassins.

"No, Soul. It's over. We have failed. There are just too many of them."

"Quit doubting yourself! I'm positive someone will come for us. Just keep fighting!"

Just as Soul said that, an assassin with a long sword charged at him. Soul tried to block the attack with his blade, but the assassin breaks his defense causing the albino to extend his arms, exposing his clothed torso. As it was in slow motion, the assassin gets ready to bring down his sword to slice Soul's chest.

"SOUL"

Just then, Maka begins to have a vision.

Pink hair.

Black blade.

Blood spilling everywhere.

Coming back to reality, Maka hears a slicing sound and feels a few drops of blood on her face. She sees the assassin being covered with encrypted spells and then drops to the ground, revealing the person who killed the assassin.

The person is a female who has long black hair and red eyes and appears to be wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie and a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Additionally, she is also wearing red gauntlets and black gloves and is wielding a katana.

After taking in what just happened, Maka holds on to Soul and witnesses the female swiftly killing the surrounding assassins with incredible speed and strength.

'Who is she? I've never seen someone like her before. The way she is killing the assassins, she seems to be powerful. There is something special about that katana. It appears to leave a spell that could instantly kill a person. A person like that, saved us.'

While she was in her thoughts, the female manages to lower the number of the assassins, leaving an estimate of now a hundred in total.

Finishing up one last assassin, the female glances at Maka, who is also looking at her with curiosity. The female then sprints out of the courtyard, leaving nothing but dead bodies and red souls.

"Who was that?" It was Soul that asked.

"I..don't know. But it's thanks to her that we live."

"MAKA! SOUL!"

The duo turn around to see Kid running towards them. He seems to be panting and covered in blood.

"Kid! What happened?" asked Maka.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's not my own anyways. Their numbers have decreased now. An estimate is a hundred."

"Then we should be able to finish them off. Where's Black Star?" questioned Soul.

"His battle is about to begin. I saw Yellow Star on the roof and I came here to meet you guys up."

"We will help him by killing the remaining assassins so they couldn't be a burden to him." It was Liz that suggested that.

Everyone nods and Maka says, "She's right. Let's go finish this."

* * *

Black Star had impaled an assassin's head with his short sword. Less and less have surrounded him, meaning their numbers are getting low.

'Just need to fight a little longer. Where the hell is she?!'

"Black Star! Above you!" Tsubaki warns him.

Quickly doing a side roll, the bluenette sees a certain yellow haired female kneeling on the ground, failing to air assassinate him.

"YELLOW STAR!"

"My my, if it isn't my old student. How are you, Blackie Star" Yellow Star affectionally says while getting up.

Blushing a bit, anger starts to overtake him. "Don't call me that. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you." He gets up and grips the short sword tightly in his right hand.

"Awww, if you wanted to see me that bad, why didn't you come in my mansion."

"Haha yeah, don't make me made laugh. Now, you will tell me where White Star is located. But if you don't," he unsheathes his left wrist blade, "I'll make you spit it out."

"I see. Desperate times come for desperate measures. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." She snaps her fingers. Coming from the crowds of the assassins are two hooded figures with a masculine and feminine physique and wielding a long sword.

"These are my two bodyguards. I personally trained them with the skills I have not given you. They are the strongest out of all my underlings. Speaking of which, the rest of you! Find the two other intruders and put an end to them!"

With the rest of the assassins gone, it was just Black Star, Yellow Star, and her two guards.

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode."

"Are you sure, Black Star? It will drain your wavelength if you use it for a long time."

"A long time is all I need," he smirks.

Sighing, Tsubaki transforms into the said weapon. Black Star grips with both hands as black shadow lines start to appear on his arms and face.

"Oh my, it's a Demon Shadow Weapon. You have gotten stronger haven't you, Blackie Star. Unfortunately, this is where we have to end it." She snaps her fingers again and the two guards now charge at the bluenette.

Once they are near him, Black Star quickly ducks and swings the sword upward at the female guard, causing her to lose control of her sword and drop it. Black Star then turns around while bringing his sword down diagonally and slashes the legs of the male guard. With one guard unarmed and the other unable to get up, Black Star grabs the female's arm, throws her on top of the male, and strikes his sword down and pierces through the two guards.

After finishing the two, Black Star pulls the sword out and points it at Yellow Star.

"Giving them the skills I have not acquired. I have gained several new fighting styles and techniques. Your two guards are nothing compared to me. Now, I will say it once again. Where is White Star."

Yellow Star stays silent. Shocked that her former student has killed her two guards, who she had personally trained under, with rather ease. Despite being more experienced in battle and being an expert swordswoman, the outcome of this fight is obvious. A fact that she hated.

"What happened to you. To Blue Star, to Gray Star, to my father. To the whole clan. It seems it was only my mother and I that were sane and cared for the innocents that we want to protect. I'm sorry, Yellow Star. This is where it ends."

Preparing to commence the final attack, the yellow haired assassin starts to burst into laughter. An evil laughter. One that Black Star questions about the cause of it.

"You are still a naive little boy. Tell me, have you ever once killed an innocent?"

"What kind of question is that? I never killed a civilian."

"Ahhh that's where you are wrong Blackie Star. The reason we have trained you, the reason we have bestowed you with the knowledge and skills you need to become an assassin, is so we could use you to achieve our goal of becoming the most powerful clan."

Slowly lowering his sword, Black Star gives off a deadly glare towards Yellow Star.

"Power is all we ever wanted. There were ways to gain power, but those ways have failed. We had once went to war against the Nakatsukasa Clan because they were famous for their Demon Shadow Weapons. Sadly, we have lost and we almost became extinct. But that was when a miracle happened. You were born with some special abilities that no one has acquired."

Black Star clenches his left fist, not liking about what she is about to say next.

"Alas we have been bestowed with power that we wanted to gain for a long time. We had trained you and in time you became the best. However, you did not want to kill. You did not want to train. So, White Star had come up with a plan: to brainwash you so you could aid us to achieve our goal."

Widening his eyes and dropping the sword, Black Star slowly stepped back, frightened and shocked about what he just heard.

"Yes Blackie Star, your father brainwashed you. We all agreed on it. You were just a little boy, became the best at age thirteen, and now look at you, trying to hunt us all. There are more darker secrets you do not know. I just want to tell you that you are no different than us."

Fall down on his knees, Black Star looks at the yellow haired assassin with empty eyes.

"Why..why don't I remember doing those horrible things?"

"Because we only control you when you go on a mission. Pink Star would be suspicious if you acted different around her."

"I see. So only my mother was the sane one, and yet she died. I was always thinking we should protect the weak, but I have killed in the beginning."

He looks at his shaking hands and clenches them. Yellow Star watches in amusement, thinking she had broke him. She walks up to him and unsheathes her right wrist blade.

"I have told you before, you may be the best assassin, but I doubt you are able to hunt us all."

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki tries to get him to snap back to reality.

 _*Stab*_

 _*Cough*_

Blood has been spilled and coughed on the ground.

Yellow Star smirks and chuckles right before she falls on her knees. She puts her hand on Black Star's, who has impaled her abdominal with his right wrist blade.

"You know, you really are mischievous and a trickster, but I believe you. You have told me the dark side about myself. I know there is more that I need to know and I will find out. I will achieve my goal."

Coughing up more blood, Yellow Star is starting to turn pale and look weak.

"You could have easily killed me, but you hesitated. You still love us don't you, even though we have used you. _*Cough*_ If only you were still by our side. We would have been like family again."

"I always thought of you as family. If only you guys had change your way of thinking of using power. I will always use it to protect the pure and kill the corrupt."

"You were _*Cough, Cough*_ always naive. I have given everyone else more time... Minneapolis. You will find Blue Star.. in Minneapolis."

With that, Yellow Star closes her eyes and stopped breathing.

"I will miss you, dear sister. I am honored that you had trained me. I hope you find the everlasting peace you wish to have."

Black Star takes out his wrist blade and sheathes it. He lays down his now passed former family member. In front of him is a red soul that is floating above the corpse. He grabs it and takes a glance at it. Behind him is Tsubaki who had turned into her human form and hugs her meister from behind.

"""""BLACK STAR!""""""

The assassin looks up and sees Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all running towards him. The meister and his weapon both get up as Maka speaks up first.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm..doing somewhat alright." He gives the soul to the albino.

"Cool. So are us weapons going to have a feast or what?"

"You aren't allowed to take those souls as it is too many of them, as Lord Death said. We would have to get rid of them. Plus, that single red soul costs the same amount as twenty souls. You'll have a jumpstart."

Black Star then starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. I just want some time by myself," he explained without turning around.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Chandler...**_

Alone in the bedroom with only the moonlight illuminating the room, Black Star sits down on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair, hanging his head, and closing his eyes.

'The Las Vegas incident. The whole clan hungry for power. Brainwashing me just to get what they always wanted. I just want to protect people. I always thought that the Star Clan is the one the gives but never receives. But I guess it gives pain and nightmares.'

He looks outside to see nothing but the moon. No stars, just the moon and the dark sky.

'I feel just like the moon. Alone in a dark place with no one around. Yet, what makes the moon so bright? The sun does. But who is the sun? If I am the moon, then who is the sun?'

Being deep in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the door open and feel the presence of a certain someone.

"I need to get answers. About the clan. About me. I will hunt down my loved ones. They have brought this upon themselves. But, I am afraid of what is ahead of me. I am afraid about finding more of the darker secrets. I want to have people fighting alongside me."

"Then it is support that we will give you, Black Star"

The assassin feels someone hugging him from behind. By the tone of the voice, he knows exactly who it is.

"Tsubaki"

"You are not alone. You have us. We will fight alongside you. We will help you find what you are looking for and help you achieve your goal. Just have some faith in us. Like today. Everyone came home safe and sound. No one managed to get hurt."

"You're right. Thank you, Tsubaki. For everything."

They still in the same position for a while until Black Star speaks up.

"Tsubaki, by any chance, is there a way I am able to control and master the Uncanny Sword?"

"There is a way. I could show you if you like."

"Please do. I have a feeling that I will be facing stronger opponents in the future."

* * *

Maka is in the living with the others, waiting for Black Star to tell them what's next. Though they are all having a conversation, the bookworm is in deep thought and is looking at a wall.

'That girl, just who is she. She looks to be around our age, maybe older. The way she fights is like the way Soul plays the piano.'

She looks down on her hands and clenches them.

'I wonder, if she was ever helpless and weak. Maybe that's what got her strong.'

Hearing a door open, she looks up to see Black Star exiting with Tsubaki following behind.

"The mission was a success. I managed to get information from Yellow Star about our next target."

"So who is it?" asked Kid.

"I'll get to that. And because you all fought hard, we'll stay here for three days."

Everyone besides Black Star got excited and were now talking about what they should do for three days. It was then that Maka walked up to the assassin.

"So where are we going after three days and who's our next target?"

"Tell Lord Death about this. Our target is Blue Star. We will fight him and his army in Minneapolis."

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. Pretty big Easter egg in the middle of the chapter. Now as I said before, I will now work on my eighth and future chapters. This is the last chapter that will be tweaked and brand new ones will be posted soon. I hope you guys are enjoying this improved story of Learning The Truth. Please do review as I would love to hear your suggestions and criticism.**

 **CodenameBlackStar out.**


	8. The Battle Against Blue Star

**Hello everyone! I am back with a brand new chapter of Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History. I am very sorry that I made you guys wait. I'm gonna be honest here. I started this chapter in February...which was three months ago. A couple of reasons why it took so long for me to finish and upload. 1) The main reason. I had a lot of school work and anything school related. Projects, homework, college classes after school. I come home very tired, especially since I don't get enough sleep. 2) I rewrote the first few chapters of this story and tweaked some of the chapters. It was really bugging me, so I decided to do that instead. 3) Remember when I said my personal belongings got stolen? Yeah, it contained the ideas for this chapter and future ones. If I still had it, I would've uploaded at least a month earlier. And 4) Probably the second big reason. I did not have inspiration to continue this chapter. No ideas. No motivation. Nothing. School sucked it all out of me.**

 **But alas, I am here and present you this chapter. I'll stop yapping and let you read. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Assassin's Creed Rogue (or in this case Revelations, specifically the trailer)**

It was a fulfilled and enjoyable three days for the gang. They decided to explore and visit all the shops, stores, and entertainments that Manhattan has to offer, though it was mostly Liz that did the planning. Each day was different as they would either split up into groups of guys and girls or go together. Day one was the first option. The males do their own things while the females do what they wish.

 _ **Day 1**_

Soul, Kid, and Black Star decided to stroll around the city and find what to do in the entertainment district.

"Theaters, Broadway, Central Park, what to do in a city where cool people live," Soul said with a smirk.

"Such a well-known attraction site, yet I'm not sure where to go first," said an unsure Kid.

"With one problem after another, we don't have any money so we can't go anywhere that has to do with paying," Black Star took deep sigh.

Just then, an erotic looking girl who looks to be in her late teens passes by the trio and unknowingly drops her wallet. Kid picks up the wallet and shouts to the girl.

"Hey! You dropped your wallet."

The girl doesn't look back, waves him off, and leaves while saying, "I have a boyfriend."

Kid, taken back what the girl just said, looks at his two friends who are shrugging.

"How much is in there?" asked Soul.

Kid opens the wallet and finds it full of bills ranging from twenty to a hundred.

"More than we can imagine. We could do everything here in Manhattan with this much money."

Black Star takes a couple hundred dollar bills and puts it in his pockets.

"Gotta have enough for the plane tickets. Anyway what now? Food? Movies? Broadway? Food? We could do a lot now."

"Movies sound pretty cool right now. I'm in a mood for a comedy one"

"I agree. Afterwards, we can go eat and maybe to go a casino or something"

"I didn't know you gamble, Kid," questioned Black Star.

"Luck does come to me one way or another"

"Where is the nearest theater around here?" asked Soul.

"Last time I checked, it was near that building," Black Star pointed to a tower that said Kirigaya Industries.

"Whoever gets there first gets to pick a movie to watch." With that, they all ran.

As they did, they sprint past two civilians as the two almost got knocked on their butts.

"Hey come on! Some manners yeah?!" shouted the tall, lean teen with a small black mohawk hairstyle.

"Leave 'em, yeah? They must've been in a hurry to see that awesome movie" said a chubby, yet buff teen with a curly black hair who's a bit shorter than the tall teen.

"Aw hell yeah. Anyways, about the nicknames. I'm calling myself Codename. Pretty sweet name if you ask me. What about you?"

"Calling myself...Beyond." He said while stretching his arms out and widening them.

"Nice. So about that story you were telling me before." Codename asked.

"Oh right. So it'll be about a team of different characters that will go on adventures and fight evil." Beyond explained.

"A team, huh? Sounds interesting. So about those characters?"

"The characters will include a female assassin, a son of death, a teen who can turn into a monster, a teen that uses pyrokinesis magic, yet isn't a wizard, and a son of the devil."

"Damn, this will be an awesome story!"

* * *

Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki were also strolling around the city trying to find anything that could entertain them.

"There's so much we could do, yet we don't have any money," Maka stated and heavily sighed.

"It would be nice if we did. I'm in the mood to go to a spa and relax," commented Tsubaki.

"Ahhh yes, I know the perfect place. We just need some cash and I'll lead you guys to paradise," informed Liz.

The sidewalk suddenly starts to get crowded as the group did pass by a train station and a bus stop. They all try to squeeze through the crowd and finally made it out where there were less people. That's when Patty starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked.

Patty extends her arm up in the air with a wallet in her hands.

"I'm a ninja. Haha." She laughs.

"How did she..." Maka has a questionable look while Tsubaki widens her eyes.

Liz takes the wallet and examines the inside.

"Holy shit! There's like, a thousand dollars in here! Paradise here we come!" Both her and Patty drag Tsubaki and Maka to wherever Liz is taken them.

* * *

"What to watch, what to watch..."

The trio were simultaneously thinking out loud about what to see as they have arrived in the theaters.

"There really isn't any good movies here," stated Soul.

"Hey, how about that one?!" pointed out Black Star.

"Deadpool?" asked Kid.

"Looks better than all these other movies"

"Agreed. Plus, he looks pretty cool and with that pose he's doing, he could also be funny"

"Deadpool it is"

"Wait hold up, it's rated R," pointed out Black Star.

"So we have to be 18 years or older to watch it?" rhetorically asked Soul.

"Welp, we gotta watch another movie then," said Kid.

"Or do we..." pondered the assassin.

* * *

"Ahhh, this is the life, isn't it ladies?" asked Liz with a pleasure tone with Patty napping besides her.

"This is something we need to relax our tense muscles" pointed out Maka with Tsubaki nodding.

As the four were all relax in a nice hot bath tub with soothing music in the background, another female steps inside the tub. The female looks to be in her late teens with a long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She has a curvy figure with average assets.

The female sits next to Liz, so the order goes with Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and the female.

"Such a perfect day to go to the spa, isn't it?" asked the female.

"You said it. We had a rough day yesterday and a hot bath with soothing music is what we need," said Liz.

"I agree. My boyfriend has left on a business trip and I just decided to have a day off," explained the female.

"Boyfriend? Business trip? Not to be nosy or anything, but how old is he?" asked Maka.

"He's sixteen, only a year younger than me. He created a company called the Kirigaya Industries"

"So you're seventeen and already have a soul mate? How did you guys meet?" questioned Tsubaki.

"It's quite a long story..."

"We have plenty of time. Before you get started, my name is Liz and this is my little sister, Patty, and those two are Maka and Tsubaki." She gestured to the respective people. "What's your name?"

"Asuna Yuuki"

* * *

Day one ended not so well for the guys as they did get kicked out of the theaters for trying to sneak in into an R rated movie. Though that did not stop them to go to a casino, but still got kicked out because they're underage. For the girls, they have met a new friend and learned much about her. They all agree to go shopping for what seemed to be forever. It was a great and not so great day for the two groups.

* * *

 _ **Day 2**_

The whole gang had found out that there was a carnival today and decided to go. They all had a fun time as they had went on most of the rides and play half of the games. The guys tried to win a prize for their female partners, but had failed miserably. Soul played the game where you toss a ring onto a bottle, but he failed so many times, he ended up spending a hundred dollars trying to get a stuffed animal for Maka. Kid played the game where you have to aim a water gun at the tiny hole and try to fill up the bar. He was doing good so far, until he moved slightly to the left. Only his expert eyes saw this and he ended up curling up on the floor. Black Star played the game where you have to throw a baseball at a pyramid of bottles. He won with ease. But because he had thrown it with a lot of force, he ended up destroying the tent and bribed the owner. However, since he technically won, he grabbed a stuffed blue monkey with a star in the middle and gave it to Tsubaki.

The girls, on the other hand, won the games their meisters failed at. Maka gave Soul a stuffed shark, saying that it reminded her of his smile. The Thompson sisters gave Kid a cowboy hat, something simple and symmetrical. Tsubaki gave Black Star a Batman cape, which he shows off and runs around in.

A joyful time the gang had. And it became better as they ate at a five-star restaurant. They basically had a buffet, though it was mostly Black Star and Patty who ate more than half the food. As they sat while being relaxed in the chair, everyone were reminiscing the eventful day they had.

"I swear Soul, I did not know you were afraid of heights," said a chuckling Black Star as he remembered the albino screaming for his life as he rode his first rollercoaster.

"Under all that cool aura, there's a scaredy cat hiding," giggled Maka.

"Not cool," groaned Soul.

"And what about you, Black Star? Climbing to the top of the ferris wheel. Announcing that you will surpass God. That's gotta be the stupidest thing you've ever done," informed Kid.

"But he's got guts I'll give him that," laughed Patty. Kid gave an affirmative hum.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken a single bone in your body as you fell once the ferris wheel moved," said Liz.

"It's gonna take more than a fall to injure the great Black Star," explained the cocky assassin.

As they all had payed the bill and were on their way to the hotel, Tsubaki said something that made everyone think:

"So what should we do for tomorrow?"

Everyone pondered on this question, till Liz suggested an option.

"Why not a movie night? We could rent out a movie. Stay comfy at the hotel. We should do something that's relaxing."

They all nodded their heads, knowing that it's best to do a movie night.

* * *

 _ **Day 3**_

The last day of their break and the gang decided on a movie night. Before they had that, important priorities came first. They had to buy their plane tickets for tomorrow's flight to Minneapolis, and it wasted most of their allowance. Luckily, they had enough for snacks and a few rented movies. The group packed their things as they would leave first thing in the morning and will be staying in the guys' hotel room for now. Finally, after their chores were finished and evening rolled in, it was time to sit back and relax with comedy and horror movies.

 _11:00 pm_

The meisters and their weapons were sitting on the couch, all cuddled up with blankets on their laps. They had horrified expressions as they had just finished their last movie, which was a horror.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to watch a scary movie before bed," said a terrified Soul with everyone nodding their heads.

Liz was the first to return to reality and had placed the disc in its respective box.

"We are so gonna have nightmares tonight. Okay everyone, let's clean up and get ready to crash for the night."

And so they did.

With that done, they each went into the bedroom. Maka and Soul shared one bed and the Thompson sisters shared another. Kid pulled out a sleeping mat and slept next to the sisters on the rug. Tsubaki laid on the pullout couch and Black Star slept on the semi cold floor behind the couch with just a blanket and pillow.

Just like that, everyone slept, having an important day in the morning. Only the sounds of peaceful breathing were heard. Though, it won't be peaceful for two people later in the night.

* * *

Heavy breathing is heard. The sounds of footsteps against puddles of water filled the empty void. Nothing can be seen. Pure darkness is only shown. Anxiety can be felt. Fear is sensed. Then, a groaning voice is heard. Footsteps are now running. Running while splashing the puddles. Another groaning voice and a thud now filled the void. Sounds of struggle and a hiss of pain caught the ears. More and more groaning voices are filling the darkness. Panting and splashing are echoing. Finally, the dark is being replaced by light and is showing the scene. The scene of corpses crawling and groaning. The dead bodies have either been mutilated, pierced, or decapitated. The dead are now surrounding the all too familiar assassin, who is on the ground of water with gashes on his legs. He tries to get up, but hands grab his wounded legs and start to drag him into the water. He screams for his dear life. He then hears raspy voices.

 _"This is what you caused"_

 _"You have made us suffer. All of us"_

 _"If only you had realize your horrible actions, but it is too late. You'll become one of us."_

The bodies start to pile up on the assassin, who is now struggling to get out, but to no avail. Decomposed hands are gripping on his limbs from under the water, slowly pulling him in. He screams and struggles to pull away, but felt like he was chained. Before his vision was clouded, he saw red eyes.

Bloody red eyes.

He is able to fully see, and is horrified on what he just witnessed.

Blood pouring out of the eyes like a little stream. A pale face with shadow-like lines, gashes that are infected, and decomposing skin, revealing parts of the jawbone, sharp teeth and forehead. Black hair in a star-like shape.

It's almost like he recognizes the disturbing figure in front of him, but from where?

No sound was made. Not a single movement occurred. Only the terrified expression that's left on the assassin's face.

Then, the figure starts to speak in a dark, raspy tone.

 **"This is where you belong. This is what you created. A world where there's only suffering.. pain.. fear.. anxiety.. depression. All the negative aspects of the world. You have caused this."**

Black Star still has not moved a muscle nor emitted a sound. He was paralyzed and is only looking deep into the eyes of the figure. He found it creepy, yet calming.

 **"Killing. Murdering. Impaling. Decapitating. Mutilating. It feels so good to end someone's life. It brings a comfortable sensation. I'm sure you have felt it before. After all, it was you who made this place. It was you that had created paradise. A world where all your victims are residing in, waiting for their assailant to come home and take him to the path of darkness."**

Killing is what keeps him alive. Ending someone's life is what makes him feel...infinite. This is where he belongs. With what he has done in the past, this is the only place he can call home.

"Who...are you?"

The figure gave a rather creepy smile, fulling showing his bloody sharp teeth.

 **"Have you forgotten so easily? I am you. I am the madness that lurks within you, begging to be free at every moment in your deepest animal mind. I am what you lock away. I am what you don't want to show. No matter how hard you try, I will always be in your nightmares, in your thoughts, in your mind. It is because...I am your true self."**

The figure grabs Black Star's neck with his bloody hands and applies immense pressure. Just as he is getting choked, the assassin continues to get dragged in the water, and the last thing he saw was the bloody red eyes of his so called "true self".

* * *

Rocketing forward with such speed, Black Star is panting heavily and covered in sweat. Finding it hard to breathe, he checks out why and found his hands on his neck, applying a bit of pressure. He lets go and looks around the room. He saw the window open and letting in a breeze of cold air. He lets out a heavy sigh and gets up and walks to the kitchen. Upon entering, the assassin turns on the light and opens the fridge. He finds a water bottle, opens it, and ingests it rapidly.

"You could choke like that, you know?"

The bluenette finishes with the water, throws the bottle into the trash, and turns around to see Maka in her pajamas.

"If I didn't know you were gonna creep up on me, I would have choked," he gave a grin.

The bookworm chuckled a bit. "What are you doing up so early?"

Black Star looks at the time on the microwave.

 _3:00 AM_

He looks back at Maka, "I could say the same for you. Though if you are wondering, I had a nightmare. It was cold when I woke up."

Maka ponders on his explanation, "Well if you are cold, you are most likely to get a nightmare. I think it's best if you slept on the couch," she gave a small smirk.

The assassin gave a playful 'tch'. "Alright sure. Best if we sleep now. We have like five more hours before we have to actually wake up."

He leaves the kitchen and knocks out on the pull out couch, leaving a space between him and Tsubaki.

Maka ponders on her own, remembering the dream she just had...

* * *

The bookworm is hiding in a demolished household. Outside is covered in heavy fumes. The night sky had been replaced with red and orange flames. She peeks through the window frame to see a male who just tripped on a piece of wood. The man was now on the ground and turns back to see something that appears to frighten him. He screams, but was cut off by a mechanical being. The being has a humanoid physique with its arm turned into a long blade, which impaled the man's skull.

Maka witnessed the scene with her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. She hides in the corner, but only to see more of these mechanical beings murdering every human they could find. So she ran, hoping to not get caught.

As she got out of the house and into another household, she again looked out through the window frame. Instead of seeing beings brutally killing people, she saw a figure. It wasn't human nor robot. It was more like a creature. A dragon perhaps. Though it does look like a human, its arms, legs, head, everything looks to be from a dragon, accompanied by metal scales. The humanoid creature is now choking a male with pink hair, a scale-like vest, and a strange tattoo on his right shoulder.

With the hero inside her, she runs to help the man. But as she gets near the two, they are replaced by different people. One of them is human, but looks to be a dragon, just like the previous man. However, this dragon does have a demonic aura. No metal scales. Everything of it looks...hellish. Now this human creature is stepping on a sorcerer's back. The sorcerer has blue hair with another strange large tattoo on his right eye.

Maka steps back a bit as the two are replaced yet again. One of them is yet another humanoid dragon, but it's something she has never seen or even imagine. Everything about it is dark. Dark like an empty void. This creature is stepping on the chest of a blue metallic knight, who is struggling to get it off.

Again, and hopefully for the final time, the two are replaced. But instead of another two people, a woman takes their place. She is wearing a long black coat and has long black hair. She slowly walks closer to Maka.

"Each of these heroes have fallen. Evil has taken over. Evil lead by him. Him, who has the will to end it all. Him...Tartarus."

Maka is confused. Who is this Tartarus person. How could this...Tartarus destroy everything.

"Time is precious. The end will come. Closer than expected." With that she disappears.

Maka now sees an entity with an aura of pure evil who is wearing nothing but a black cloak. The entity is standing on top of corpses. Corpses that have a striking resemblance of her friends. Soul has been sliced multiple times on his torso. Black Star has been impaled in his head, neck, and chest. Tsubaki has deep claw marks and was impaled in the abdomen. The Thompson sisters have gunshot wounds in the abdomen, chest, and head.

Maka is horrified as she tries to run away, but she was grabbed by the entity from the neck. She struggles to leave his grip, but to no avail. She couldn't emit any noise. Her movements have been slowed. She looks into the eyes of her killer.

Golden eyes.

* * *

'...Was that...a warning?'

This had left Maka in a deep thought state. The destruction of everything? Caused by whatever this..Tartarus is?

Though she is thinking about the warning, she also has something else in mind.

'That girl. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. To thank her for saving me and Soul.'

She lets out a deep sigh.

"Maybe I should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

With that, she turns off the light, walks to the bedroom, and cuddles within the arms of her inamorato.

* * *

 _ **Minneapolis, Minnesota...**_

After three hours of being in the air, the gang have finally arrived in Minneapolis. They have wandered around, trying to find a hotel nearby.

"Man this isn't cool at all. We have been walking for like thirty minutes with no sign of a hotel," complained the albino.

"Keep your head up and stop whining. I'm sure there's one somewhere," said the assassin.

"Hey look, I think I found one!" pointed Liz to a building not too far from where they were standing.

"It does say hotel. I believe we finally found a place to stay," informed Maka.

As the gang got closer and closer, the building appears to look more and more run down. Questionable expressions appear on their faces.

"It looks better from afar. But we don't have much money, so I guess we'll have to deal with it," stated Black Star.

Once inside, everyone had a bit of a surprise expression as they witnessed the interior of the hotel to be clean and well organized. It may not be state-of-the-art, but it is something to be comfortable within.

"The saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' stands true in this building," said Kid.

He walks up to the hotel receptionist, who is a male in his mid-twenties with a lean physique.

"Hello, I would like to check out two rooms"

"Ah yes, that would be one-" the receptionist notices a large blue hair color and Kid's shinigami emblem. "I see that you are from the DWMA. The rooms are free of charge. They are located on the top floor," he gives Kid two keys.

The young shinigami is taken back what the receptionist said.

"Well...thank you? Let's go to our rooms, then"

As the gang left, the male gazes them with such hatred. Taking out his cellphone, he makes a quick call.

"General, it's them. The traitor and his allies. They are occupying the rooms on the top floor...Yes I understand...Certainly. Consider it done"

* * *

"Did any of you guys get the strange feeling after walking away from that receptionist?" asked Black Star.

"Well no, not really. I'm more concerned about him giving us the free rooms," stated Kid.

"Pretty decent if you ask me. It's comfortable to sleep in," added Liz.

"Used to the rich life, aren't you?" grinned Maka.

Suddenly, a swish sound was heard and a thud that followed by. They all looked to see Tsubaki with her arm out as if she threw something. Following the angle of her arm, they all found a shuriken near the window.

"Is there something wrong, Tsubaki?" Soul asked.

"I just thought I saw someone outside the window"

"You thought so, too, huh? Looks like I'm not the only one. There's something strange about this room," implied Black Star.

"How about we all stay here. That way we would be more alert of our presence," suggested Maka.

"Affirmative. Now, about the next target. Care to explain, Black Star," asked Kid.

"Next on the list is Blue Star. Strong overall, but is weaker than Gray and Yellow Star. He leads an army of two hundred soldiers that are not part of the Star Clan, though he may still feed them human souls. In order to get to him, we have to get through his army first"

"Now the real question is, how do we find him?" questioned Liz.

"I will synchronize with the area. We should find him after that. By the way, isn't anyone feeling hot? I'm turning the AC on"

After a quick explanation, Black Star turned down the thermometer and cool air started to fill the room.

"Isn't this better?"

" _*sniff**sniff*_ Something smells funky," stated Maka while she slowly closes her eyes and starts to fall backwards. With quick reflexes, Soul catches her.

"She's right, something does smell" This time, it was Liz that went unconscious.

As the air gets dense, the rest of the females fell back as they did have a better sense of smell.

"What is it?" Next it was Soul.

"Can it be...sleeping gas" Then it was Kid.

"Must fight it...cannot knock out yet," the assassin falls on his knees. He hears a loud bang of the door opening and sees three people with gas masks on. Two are dragging Soul and Maka away while the other one walks up to him.

"Blue...Star"

He gets pushed onto the floor and slowly closes his eyes, witnessing Tsubaki been dragged away.

* * *

 _ **Night time...8 pm...**_

Black Star slowly opens his eyes and turns his head towards the window, which is open and letting cold air in. He sits up and inspects the room. It looks the same when he first came in. Only difference is that his friends aren't here, which widens his eyes.

'Where could they be? Last thing I remember was three men barging into the room and dragging them away. Maybe there could be something that might help me.'

As Black Star activates his special technique, he found an object glowing yellow on top of the coffee table. Deactivating his sight, he walks up to the table and finds a envelope with his name on the front.

"I wonder who left it here"

Opening the envelope, he reads the letter.

 _ **Black Star,**_

 _ **It has been a long time since we have last seen each other. I still remember the day you have betrayed the clan with your preposterous action. We were going to make the clan invincible!**_  
 _ **Alas, you have thought otherwise.**_  
 _ **White Star and the others were furious, thus we put up an expedition to find you.**_  
 _ **While we did that, we had trained beyond our limits so we can go to war with the DWMA, that wretched academy you have joined.**_  
 _ **It was going all so well, until we have received word that you have murdered our beloved sister and fellow assassin, Yellow Star.**_  
 _ **And even executed half of the Star Clan.**_  
 _ **I hoped she had told you a few things you wish you have never heard.**_  
 _ **For the actions you have done, I have kidnapped your comrades.**_  
 _ **If you want them back, you have to come get them before the clock strikes 10.**_  
 _ **Or else I will kill them with my bare hands.**_  
 _ **There is an abandoned warehouse within your range of synchronization.**_  
 _ **I'm sure you know what I am talking about.**_  
 _ **I will be waiting for your arrival**_

 _ **Your former comrade,**_  
 _ **Blue Star**_

Black Star lessens the grip on the letter and lets it fall on the floor. He clenches his fist tightly, as he now knows who had taken his friends.

"Blue Star, you are going to witness hell on earth"

Facing towards the open window, he ran and jumped out, grabbing onto a window ledge of another building. Climbing up, he notices a water tower. Using his rope launcher, he gets to the top and witnesses the open city around him. He wasn't high enough, but he at least had a good view, enough to synchronize with. Speaking of which, that is what he is going to do. Once again, Black Star activated his special technique. Looking around, he spots a faint yellow colored building.

'Well, that could be my destinations. Only one way to find out'

Deactivating his special technique, he jumps off the water tower and freeruns across the rooftops.

* * *

 _ **In front of the abandoned warehouse...**_

Black Star is in front of a run down building. Windows and doors boarded up. Roof with holes in them. Mold appears to be growing on certain areas of the walls.

"Yet, it's large enough to fill an army of two hundred soldiers"

Walking up to the doors, he looks straight at them, like if he has X-Ray vision.

"It's all or nothing"

Black Star kicks down the boarded doors. As the dust clears up, he could see armored men surrounding him. All of them with long swords sheathed besides their hips. Then, a slow echoing sound is heard.

 _*clap* *clap* *clap*_

The armored men made a way for a person with a muscular physique, yet still within the shadows. The man then reveals himself to be Blue Star, which Black Star starts to show an angry expression.

"You have arrived. And with an hour left. It has been so long hasn't it, you imbecile"

"Still grumpy as always. I thought that stuck up attitude would have changed by now"

"Silence! For you are alone, we will win this battle that you have started"

"That I started? If White Star hadn't been collecting human souls, I would not be standing here. All of you are hungry for power. Someone has to stop it"

"And you think you will? Of course, if you had a team. A man cannot take out an army, even with such battle knowledge and skills. Your little hunting game will stop here once and for all. But before I finish you, I want you to see what you have come here for"

With a snap of his fingers, soldiers from his right began to move to the side. Black Star turns to his left to see why, and what he witnessed began to give him mixed emotions, notably sadness and anger.

Six figures were chained against the wall. Hovering about five inches from the ground while their arms were in the air. All of them were bruised and beaten in a horrific manner. They were almost unrecognizable. Tsubaki. Maka. Soul. Kid. Liz. Patty.

Black Star gritted his teeth as he tightly clenched his fist and began to tear up. Blue Star, however, smirks as he sees his former student showing weakness.

"Now, shall we begin?"

The soldiers now start to unsheathe their weapons and got into a battle stance. Black Star does the same. Two soldiers charge ahead and so does the young assassin. However, he leaped onto the soldier that was slightly behind and stabbed him with his wrist blade. Getting up, the assassin was almost pierced by a long sword until he avoided the attack by crouching to the right and impaled the soldier in the chest. A cheap and thin armor he was wearing. Rolling on top of the severely injured man, Black Star managed to stab another soldier in the neck before he had a chance to attack. As the soldier had a halberd, the assassin got the weapon and swiftly slammed the axe blade into the abdomen of a soldier that was about to attack. Letting the halberd go, Black Star saw another soldier about to slice him with a long sword. With his quick reaction, the assassin grabs the soldier's wrist with both of his hands, rotates his arm backwards, and uses the sword to block another halberd wielding assailant.

Kicking the assailant in the groin, the bluenette twists the soldier's arm and stabs him from behind using the soldier's long sword. Once that was done, Black Star ducks to avoid yet another halberd wielding assailant. Getting up, he puts a hand behind the assailant's neck and impales his uncovered eyes. Unbeknownst to him, a soldier grabs him from behind. Luckily, he released himself just in time as a long sword wielder slammed his weapon on his comrade's shoulder. The assassin headbutts the soldier and moves on to block an incoming attack from a long wielder and uppercuts him.

Twists and turns and ducks the bluenette makes to avoid attacks and penetrate his enemies with their own weapons. As he throws a soldier away from him, the assassin unsheathes both of his wrist blades. Using his left blade to impale the soldier in front of him and his right blade to strike the one behind him. As he did that, he sees Blue Star approaching his friends. Distracted, he try to block an attack that consists of a long sword about to slice him. Unfortunately, he used his left blade and it chipped off from the force of the sword. Black Star was knees on the ground and the soldiers surround and point their weapons at him. In the end, he was knocked out again for the second time.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location, Minneapolis**_

Once again waking up, Black Star tried to get up from the floor. Finding it difficult to do, he realized that his hands were tied together. He felt hands grabbing both of his arms. He notices two soldiers doing that and dragging him. The assassin looked around and discovered that he was on a floor of a certain building. The floor has a perimeter of large windows and he is being dragged towards one that is opened. He notices Blue Star in his line of sight and gets up and shakes the soldiers off of him. Armed and ready, the soldiers were about to attack, until Blue Star signaled them not to. Black Star keeps walking until he reached the edge of the window, with his former comrade besides him. Looking over the edge, he concludes that he is on one of the tallest buildings in the city.

"We will be celebrating this at home. The home that you had betrayed"

"...I will not die today. The same cannot be said for you or your men"

Blue Star chuckles and wraps a rope around the assassin's neck. Just as he tightens it, Black Star looks up at the sky and sees a tiny star twinkling. Using it as a signal, the bluenette quickly turns around and elbows Blue Star in the face. Knowing that the rope tying his hands were loose, he took them off. Grabbing the larger rope with one hand and Blue Star with the other, he leaps off the floor and descends towards ground zero. Eventually, the rope tightens and swings towards the building and crashes through the window, landing on the floor.

Both Blue Star and Black Star grunt while getting up. As they did, they faced each other and slowly backed away.

"It's just the two of us, Blue. We both have no help and probably have some injuries from the crash"

"Indeed I suppose. I wouldn't expect for you to grow stronger. Such calculated attacks against my army. Almost a quarter of my men have died. In a way, I am somewhat proud. But don't get it through your thick skull"

"Hehe, I guess I can take that compliment. You were hard to impress. I made a lifetime goal to make an impression on you. I could check it off now," Black Star smirked.

"Hmph, ruthless idiot," Blue Star unsheathes his wrist blades.

"It's not gonna be a fair fight. One of my blades got chipped off. Let's do this like real men, shall we?"

"Just to set things straight, we basically mind controlled you to become our slave so we can reach our goal of obtaining power. All of that training and knowledge you have obtained was because of that reason"

"...I am quite aware of that"

"It was your father that suggested it. We were surprised by his statement, but we let it happen. In the end, you were the perfect killing machine. The best, I hate to say. Yet, there's more. That sickening evil persona you had, was the real you. We just set it free for a while and limited its abilities. Within you is the nightmare itself as an entity. Powerful enough to go mad and kill anything in its way. You have it. And one day, one of your descendants will have it also"

"...Thank you for this information. I have learned more about myself. I suppose you aren't going to tell me more"

"Right you are. Now, where were we?"

Within a flash, Black Star appeared in front of Blue Star, who is now coughing rather heavily. Taking a few steps back, the assassin witnesses his former comrade falling to his knees, tightly holding his chest.

"I wish we could have talked a bit more, but the thing is, I never really liked you. We didn't quite get along. Now, you are to tell me where White Star is located"

" _*cough**cough*_ He is most likely with Gray Star. Somewhere in Paris, planning something catastrophic. He is to kill everyone. That many souls will make us powerful enough to rule the world. I'm not sure how, but he will use a weapon...a strong weapon"

Blue Star falls on his side and starts to lose consciousness. Black Star approaches him and kneels besides him.

"Even though I did not like you, I still considered you as my brother. If only things were different, we wouldn't be like this"

As Blue Star completely stopped breathing, the assassin helps close his eyes.

"Farewell, brother. I hope you find the everlasting peace you wish to have"

A red soul begins to rise from the body and illuminates the small area. Black Star grabs the soul and stores it. He then lifts his sleeves up and removes both of his gauntlets and sets them aside. Lifting up the now passed Blue Star's sleeves, the assassin removes his gauntlets and equips them.

'Huh, he appears to have a different kind of wrist blades. Instead of just covering part of my forearm, it also covers my knuckles. Maybe to increase damage when punching'

Once done, Black Star leaves the floor and eventually the building and heads back to the warehouse to help his friends.

* * *

 _ **Back at the abandoned warehouse...**_

Arriving and entering the run down place, the assassin inspects the building and is surprised by what he sees. It's true that he killed nearly fifty of the two hundred soldiers. But a large amount were still alive. So then how were the rest dead in front of him? This really puzzled Black Star. That was, until he turned to a certain wall where his friends were held captive, only to find no one and the chains dangling.

'Did they..escape? But how? They weren't in the condition to fight!'

"Hey! You're back!" A masculine voice was heard. Black Star turns around to see all of his friends standing beside each other. Even though they seem to be in pretty bad shape, they all stood fine.

"Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes. What happened? How did you escape?" the assassin questioned.

"They beat the shit out of us. But we mustered enough strength for us weapons to transform and cut the chains off," Soul explained.

"Once we all escaped, we got in a fight with the rest of Blue Star's men. We finished them in about a half hour," added Kid.

"Wow. And here I thought of all you weren't gonna make it," admitted the assassin.

"You thought wrong, Black Star. Stein's training gave us a major boost in endurance and durability," told Maka.

"Speaking of boost. Yo Liz, catch." Black Star tosses her the red soul that he grabbed from before.

Liz catches the soul and says, "Thanks, Black Star. How much? A twenty soul boost?"

"Yup. No more, no less. All of you guys will get a boost in the end"

"Wait hold up. Liz has more souls than Patty...IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL," yelled Kid as he begins to curl up into a ball and rant about symmetry. Both Liz and Patty try to calm him down.

Besides all that, Tsubaki walks up to Black Star and grabs his hand in comfort.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Honestly, I didn't really like him. I could have killed him off the first thing I saw him. But, he is, or was, my comrade. My brother. So we had a bit of a conversation. Only, he didn't really want to talk. So we just decided to end it"

Sensing the unsettling feeling that Black Star is having, Tsubaki decides to hug him. With that, the assassin accepts the comfort and begins to calm down.

"So, where to next?" Maka asked.

The assassin lets go of Tsubaki and replies, "Paris. Blue Star told me that White Star is planning something catastrophic. We should go back to the hotel and leave first thing tomorrow morning"

"It's the last mission isn't it. What will happen after this?" questioned Soul.

"The Star Clan will be eradicated of course. Once both Gray and White Star are dealt with, we will contact Death and he will send the Special Operations team to finish off the last remaining assassins," the bluenette explained.

"Let's get going, then. We finish this last mission and we will return back home," said Kid who has recovered from his little moment.

The gang had left the warehouse. On the way to the hotel, Black Star remembers what Blue Star had told him and replays it in his head over and over.

 _"That sickening evil persona you had, was the real you. We just set it free for a while and limited its abilities. Within you is the nightmare itself as an entity. Powerful enough to go mad and kill anything in its way. You have it. And one day, one of your descendants will have it also"_

'Maybe, the being that I saw in my dream, is the entity'

Shaking it off, Black Star decides to not think about it anymore. Instead, it was another thought.

'White Star, who am I?

 **There you have it folks. Two assassins down, two more to go. Personally, I think my last was better than this one, but hey, I tried. My goal is to make my next two chapters the best you have ever read as I am near the end. But in order for me to do that, I need your suggestions and/or criticism. With finals coming up, it'll take a while for the next chapter to be uploaded, but it won't take three months. And with that, I will see you next time.**

 **CodenameBlackStar, out.**


	9. The Final Fight

**Hello everybody. This is it. The final fight. The second to final chapter. This is much longer than my seventh. I've tried my best to make this one of the best you have read. Also, there is going to be an important announcement at the end. So stay tuned for that. Now I'll let you read the lastest chapter of Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater and Assassin's Creed Rogue (nor the other games I made references to)**

* * *

 _ **Minneapolis - Saint Paul International Airport...**_

It's ten in the morning and the gang had boarded an airplane that will lead them to their next destination: Paris, France. Unluckiness was on their side as they did not have any money in their pockets. That was until Patty and Liz had to steal from another rich and successful business man from a crowded area, just like last time. Now as everyone were in their casual attire and seated altogether, the plane lifted off.

"This is going to be a long flight, isn't it?" groaned Soul.

"Nine hours apparently. Since Paris is in another time zone, it's like seven in the evening for them. So when we get there, it'll be like four in the morning," explained Maka.

"Now we have a reason to sleep in the day and wake up at night," said Black Star who immediately went to sleep.

Following the assassin's example, the gang also decided to close their eyes for a peaceful slumber. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that their destination will soon drastically change from the City of Love to the City of Chaos.

* * *

 _ **12 PM CET...Paris, France**_

Five hours have passed since the gang had boarded an airplane to get to their destination. It is midnight in one of the most beautiful cities in Europe. The capital of France. A global center for art, fashion, gastronomy and culture. A hundred meters away from one of the most famous monuments, the Eiffel Tower, is no other than White Star with Gray Star besides him. However, there were some differences.

Back then, White Star would tend to wear his hood and have an assassin robe with long sleeves to conceal his star tattoo. Now, he has an attire that consists of a sleeveless white shirt with white pants, black combat boots and gloves with his wrist blades showing, and instead of a hood, it's a long white scarf that covers up to his eyes. Finally, he wears a bandana equipped with a metal forehead protector.

Gray Star, on the other hand, still looks the same. Dark gray assassin robes. Long sleeves. Black combat boots and gloves. Has his hood on. Bystanders would think the two are playing dress up or cosplaying. It was a chilly day also, so another reason why others would think they're normal. However, once they felt the chilling aura surrounding White Star, they would speed up their pace. And also, because of his eyes. Instead of a circular pupil, it's star-shaped. Very abnormal the civilians would think.

"Here we are, sir. The tallest structure in this city. It should give you a great view of the area from the top. May I ask, why is it you want to be here? Especially in Paris?" asked Gray Star.

"We will have to begin our plan for world domination somewhere. It cannot be anywhere in the United States or the North American region entirely. We start somewhere small and progress our way up. Europe is an excellent choice. Small, weak cities that can be conquered easily. With Black Star still on the other side of the world, we will have plenty of time to commence our plan"

"Not to oppose you or anything, but I don't agree on you with the cities of Europe being weak. Sure they are small, but weak is what I highly doubt"

"Keep doubting, but what I am currently wielding proves my statement to great lengths." White Star takes out a green gem about the size of his palm from within his small inventory bag.

"What is it?"

"It's called God's Heart. The ability to control people by the wielder's will. Long ago, angels and devils thought that God was dead and thus, believed there was a piece of him that still survived. Eventually, they found his heart. With that, the devils and angels were about to go to war, until they realized that God's Heart was dangerous to wield. So they hid the powers of the heart through the earth so it can never be used again. That was, until I found it. Now taking the appearance of a gem, I will use its ability and make this entire city collapse!"

"Then we will have to do this quick. If Black Star knew that we were here, he will do anything in his power to quickly arrive here"

"Then we shall start right away"

Just as they were about to get moving, their sensitive assassin ears caught rushing footsteps stomping on the grass. They turned back to see another assassin, who appears to be in distrust.

"Assassin, why are you in such a rush?" asked Gray Star.

"It's about General Blue Star. He has been killed"

Gray Star widened his eyes, yet White Star remains unemotional.

"Do you know who is the suspect?"

"A few of his men were still alive. They witnessed the traitor jumping out the window with the general and crashing into the floor below. Once they got there, Blue Star was dead. As they returned to their base, everyone in there has been killed"

"You two should go back to the bureau and figure out how long it would take for Black Star to get here. I suspect he is on his way," ordered White Star.

"As you wish, sir." Once said, the two assassins made their way to the bureau, which was located a couple of miles south from the Eiffel Tower.

Speaking of which, White Star runs towards the structure. With not so many people around and the elevators closed, he decides to climb. Considering the height and no other way to speed up the pace, it took him almost half an hour. But alas, he finally made it to the top. Facing towards the Palais de Chaillot, he could see the vast beautiful city. A lot more incredible at night.

Lost in thought, he began to reminisce the memories that are filling his mind. He remembered why he came to Paris for the first time. It was a kill/rescue mission. A sophisticated system of sex slavers kidnap young girls and auction them for thousands of dollars. In the end, he killed anyone associated with the system, rescued the kidnapped girls, and stole the money. From the girls he rescued, there was one that caught his eye. Luckily, she was from America and took her home. The rest was history.

Everywhere he turned, White Star would remember and replay a memory. Maybe somewhere deep down the greedy evil persona, there was one last hope. However, that hope won't happen right now.

As thirty minutes have passed, White Star turned around to see Gray Star climbing up from the other side of the tower.

"After about an hour of calculations, we have concluded that Black Star would arrive in approximately three hours. From the time of the murder of Blue Star to the amount of rest needed, he left Minneapolis around ten in the morning Pacific Standard Time. Also, the nine hour flight. Four in the morning is his arrival," explained Gray Star.

"That should be more than enough time. How many assassins are there in the bureau? Ten? Send them to the airport so they can kill everyone there. Once they are done, they are to go to the emergency services so no one may get help. After you tell them their objectives, you are to come back here. Oh, and use the stairs. It's a lot faster to get down," ordered White Star.

Gray Star obeyed and left to tell the others about their mission. White Star once again turned to the view of the city. Taking out the gem from his bag once more, he looked toward ground zero and notices a couple minding their own business. White Star lifts the gem up and concentrates with all of his will.

* * *

As the couple were having a great time with a conversation going on, the male suddenly stopped with his eyes wide open.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the female started to worry and approached her lover. The male suddenly pushes her violently to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Instead of answering, the man gets on top of her and tightly wraps his hands around her neck. The woman desperately tries to get his hands off, but to no avail. After a few moments of struggling, her movements were slower and slower. Her arms were rested besides her body, with her eyes rolled back and a large bruise around her neck. The man inserted his hand in his right pocket and took out a pocket knife, which he used to vigorously stab her twenty times in the chest and neck. After the bloody action, he began to place the blade against his neck and slowly slit his throat. He finally collapsed and red liquid was pouring out.

* * *

White Star finished concentrating and looked over the edge again. He saw the couple on the ground with blood surrounding them. He was dumbstruck and looked at the gem.

"Amazing. I only used a small amount of power and something as violent as that occurred." He faced toward the city once more.

"How many more people can I control? How much chaos can I bring to this place? With God's Heart, I will become invincible"

White Star began to concentrate with all of his will again. Only this time, sounds of cars crashing can be heard. Men, women, and children's screams echoed throughout the city. An explosion occurred and black smoke is seen. The assassin's chaotic demeanor had surfaced and began his plan.

* * *

 _ **3:55 AM CET...Above Courbevoie, a Commune in France...**_

Nine hours have finally passed as the gang were almost at Paris. Just a couple more miles and they'll be landing in the airport. Sleeping throughout the plane ride had everyone full of energy. Well, partially. Waking up after sleeping for a couple hours apparently makes you tired still. Anyways, the pilot had made an announcement over the intercom.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to land in one of the most beautiful cities of Europe. If you look out through your windows, you can see...oh my god..."

Hearing the surprise in the tone of his voice, everyone looked out through their side of the windows. What they saw horrified them as the imaged burned in their brain. The City of Love was clearly unrecognizable.

Destruction. It was everywhere. Many buildings in flames. Car accidents in every intersection. Property damage in every block. From above, collapsed freeways are visible. Everything has been destroyed. Many are doubting if there is anyone alive in this catastrophe.

"White Star, you did this didn't you?" Black Star thought out loud.

"Wait, he did this? But how? I know he is powerful, but damn he caused mayhem," blurted Liz.

"I doubt he did this himself. He must have gotten help from someone or something," stated Kid.

"Kid is right. There has to be something he has gotten his hands on," wondered Maka.

"Whatever it is, it's powerful enough to destroy a city," concluded Tsubaki.

With everyone nodding their heads in agreement, Soul and Patty seem to notice something out of the ordinary.

"Uhhhh...guys, something large is heading towards us"

"And it's coming pretty fast!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, an explosion was heard and flames appearing from the front of the airplane. A missile managed to hit the cockpit. Luckily, passengers in the back are safe and so are the gang. Sadly, however, the explosion killed the civilians who were in the front. Unfortunately, the plane began to change its angle and plummet towards the ground. Everyone started to scream for their lives.

"We have to get out of here!" screamed Kid.

He opened the emergency door that was next to him and the air pressure began to decrease. One by one, the gang jumped off while the passengers stayed inside, knowing either way they'll both die. And the DWMA students knew this as they were falling.

"Well, this is it isn't it!?" yelled Soul.

"No it's not! Kid! Summon your magical hoverboard!" ordered Black Star.

"Beelzebub won't hold all of your guy's weight! Especially in the situation that we're in!" explained Kid.

"We're getting closer to the ground!" warned Maka.

"I'll miss all of you guys!" cried Liz.

With no other option that can save the gang, their end is around the corner. They all went for one final group hug. Closing their eyes as they get closer. In the background, the airplane had finally hit the ground and an explosion occurred.

'If we ever, which I doubt, survive this fall, you two will get it. Gray and White Star,' thought Black Star.

 _500 meters_  
 _..._  
 _400 meters_  
 _..._  
 _300 meters_  
 _..._  
 _200 meters_  
 _..._  
 _100 meters_  
 _..._  
 _*SPLAAAASH*_

* * *

 _ **On top of the Eiffel Tower...**_

White Star is looking over the now collapsed city of Paris with a smug look on his face. He is proud of what he had created. Each building demolished or damaged, with dozens of them on fire. Each street packed with car accidents and corpses. Speaking of which, most of the population should be dead now, which means a feast with human souls on the menu. This is what White Star is mostly proud about.

"Paris wound soon be destroyed as there are a few thousand civilians left. With very little to no emergency services available, they are expected to die within an hour. What will your next plan be, sir?" asked Gray Star, who is a couple of feet away from White Star.

"We could might as well destroy the surrounding areas and conquer France. Then, we will seize the surrounding countries and eventually, we will have complete control of the entire world," the leader of the Star Clan giving off a menacing smirk.

"Very well. You will mostly likely accomplish your objective"

"What do you mean by 'most likely'?"

"I'm not sure if you saw, but the airplane one of the assassins shot down flew near the Seine River. If Black Star jumped at just the right moment, he would land in the water, which is nine meters in depth. He would survive the fall"

"Let's just hope he jumped at the wrong moment. With him alive, my plans would be compromised. Contact the rest of the assassins to come back to base and collect as many souls as possible on the way. We are done with this place"

"Affirmative"

* * *

Lost within the darkness deep in the mind. Cannot move a single muscle. Feeling dead, yet feeling alive. Fell from the sky, but did not feel any pain or broken bones. Only a burning sensation. Which doesn't quite add up.

 _"...Maka..."_

Ah yes, hearing the sound of Soul's voice. Is she in heaven?

 _"...Maka..."_

At least she had died with her friends and lover. She won't be alone above the clouds.

"MAKA!"

Rapidly opening her eyes, the scythe meister had finally woken up and saw Soul, who appears to be holding her.

"...What." Softly speaking, Maka sits up and rubs her eyes. Once done, she looks around the area she is currently at. Everything appears to be normal. All of her friends are up and gathering around her.

"What happened?"

"We miraculously landed in a river when we fell from the airplane. No one suffered serious injuries. Only a burning sensation from the water," explained Soul.

"For a second I thought we would be dead. Thank goodness luck is on our side," commented Liz.

"We're all here well and alive," added Tsubaki with a caring tone.

"That's what I'm happy about...wait, where's Black Star?" wondered Maka.

"Right here," responded a masculine voice.

Everyone turned to the bluenette, who came back from wherever he went.

"What did you find," asked Kid.

"We landed in the Seine River, which is a good thing. We are a couple miles away from Paris. You can see the orangish glow from here. If we hurry up now, we just might be able to stop White Star from completely annihilating the city"

"Then let's go. We are almost done with the mission," ordered Maka.

* * *

"The assassins are here, sir. Shall we get going?"

"Not yet. There is still one more objective to check off"

"What is it?"

"Black Star. He survived the fall and is on his way here. We have to finish him off before we can move on"

"How can you be sure? He could be miles away. We should leave while we have the chance"

"If only we could. But the special technique he is born with will find us in a matter of seconds. There is no point of running. We have to get rid of him"

"...What do you have in mind?"

"He is not alone, that's for sure. I want you to go against him and send the rest of his group to me. I will end them and you will end Black Star"

"Where do you think he is coming from?"

"Head towards the Palais de Chaillot and wait for him there. Take the assassins with you and tell them to eat the souls. He won't stand a chance"

"As you wish, sir"

* * *

Getting closer and closer to their destination, the gang are just less than a mile away from the Eiffel Tower, which Black Star explained while on the way that White Star is most likely up there in order to cause all of the destruction.

"Are you sure White Star is up there?" asked Soul, sounding like he had repeated the question before.

"For the hundredth time, albino, he is. Blue Star told me in his dying breath that White Star is using a weapon. So in order for the weapon to cause the near death of Paris in a short amount of time, he needs to be in a high place, which is the Eiffel Tower," explained the grumpy assassin.

"Then it has to be ancient powerful weapon. Activating by the will of the user. The darker the mind, the more chaotic the weapon will be," thought Maka out loud.

"This is why you're the smart one in the group," commented Liz.

"Stop." So they did. Everyone obeyed Black Star's order. Around them, the roads are filled with cars crashed, exploded, demolish, even some with people still in them. Even some still on fire. The bluenette walked towards the large space between two severely damaged buildings. The famous tower can be seen from afar.

Silhouettes of people caught their eyes. One person in the middle and five each side. Both feminine and masculine physique they had. All standing and possibly waiting. The bluenette notices this and figures out who they are.

"Gray Star. He came to stop us. To buy time for White Star to escape"

"We have to stop him. We cannot waste anymore time," declared Kid.

Yet, instead of running, they all walked. The feeling of adrenaline rushed throughout their entire bodies. Getting battle ready and the weapons preparing to transform on signal. Closer and closer, Gray Star began to appear along with the other assassins. The two groups are now five meters away from each other, all of them with menacing expressions.

"...Gray Star..." The young assassin said in a disgust tone.

"Black Star, it has been a while. Three months was it? How are things going for you?"

"Shut it, will ya? Move aside and let us through"

"Haha yeah, like I'll do that. Well, not for you at least. Your allies can go ahead. I don't care about them"

This confused Black Star, but that didn't stop Maka and the others.

"Good, we'll fight White Star while you go against Gray Star," said the bookworm.

"You're kidding? You can't win against him. He's too powerful," argued the bluenette.

"We'll endure until you come back. That way, we won't get in the way," explained Kid.

"...I'll make this quick, then"

"Assassins, our only target is Black Star. Let the others go into their death," Gray Star grinned.

"You guys better survive"

"Have some faith in us," said Liz.

As Maka, Kid, and their weapons ran towards the end of the small plaza, they jumped and disappeared from the assassin's sight, making their way towards the Eiffel Tower.

With them gone it's just Black Star, Tsubaki, Gray Star, and the ten Star Clan assassins.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe mode"

"Right." With that, she had transformed into the said weapon and is now wielded by the bluenette, who crouches and has the blades besides him.

"You don't stand a chance anymore. Give it up and accept death. Even if you beat me, you can never win against our leader"

"Gray Star...why are you doing this? Why did all of you do this? What more do you guys want?

"We have been around for many centuries. There were times when we were almost extinct, but this is the last time. We won't become weak anymore. We will show EVERYONE, that we cannot be extinct and that we are the STRONGEST. I was skeptical at first, until I realized White Star and the others were right, we have to become powerful and we have to find a way to get rid of you because we know you would stop us"

"That's because all of you would turn mad. All of you would turn evil. Nothing but chaos would be shown and nothing but destruction the Star Clan would create. Someone needed to realize that and I am the only one who did"

"...This is your final warning. Surrender and your death will be quick and painless"

"I will not. And there is only one way to settle this once and for all"

"Indeed there is. ASSASSINS! EXECUTE THE TARGET!"

The Star Clan members unsheathed their wrist blades and separately ran towards the bluenette. Two males and females jumped in the air, going for an air assassination, while the rest are attacking in different directions. Black Star just stays in his pose, as if everything was in slow motion. Just as the assassins were getting closer, the bluenette leaped onto the assassin that was in front of him with such speed and slammed his blades onto the male's chest.

The rest of the Star Clan members were shocked about the sudden movement of their target, who had just taken out one of their comrades. They all stopped their tracks and the ones who were in the air landed on the ground. Black Star removed the blades from the now dead assassin's chest and face towards the rest of the group. The assassins then dashed to try and get the bluenette. However, Black Star knew about their next move and conducted a fairly quick plan to get rid of at least four of them.

Also rushing towards them, the bluenette jumps high enough to be at least a foot over their heads. As he flips in the air, he lands on the balls of his feet two meters away from the group and throws the left blade of the chain scythe to the back of a female assassin. He throws the right blade to the back of the head of a male assassin and pulls the chains, killing them both. Black Star then makes a quick running assassination to two very unaware Star Clan members. Four down, five to go. Just as planned.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode"

"Right"

With a quick transformation, Black Star now holds a black spherical object in his right hand. He throws the object near the group of now five assassins and dense smoke began to appear almost instantly. Just like his fight back at Manhattan, the bluenette unsheathes his wrist blades and stealthily enters the smoke. As it was dense, the assassin's senses were limited and they were all bundle up.

With quick strikes and bone cracking, Black Star managed to kill all but one male assassin. He was about to kill the remaining one, until his instincts made him grab and hold the male's neck in front of his body, shielding him from incoming attacks, which were shurikens. The said weapons had impaled the forehead and chest of the assassin. Black Star slices the throat with Tsubaki's short sword mode, tosses the body aside, and face towards the assailant who threw the shurikens.

"I'm impressed. You had managed to kill all ten assassins who had eaten the human souls we have gather before they fought you. You really have grown powerful over these last few months," Gray Star gave an approved look.

All Black Star can do is cockily smirk, knowing damn right he became stronger.

"What you just did was a practice. I wanted to see if you can please me when fighting without having you die on the first blow." Gray Star took out four shurikens, two in each hand, and slightly bends his knees. "This is the real test. Don't worry, I will grieve at your funeral. If you would ever have one."

After saying the last sentence, Gray Star threw the weapons. Again, everything was in slow motion. Calculating the pathways of the four six-sided throwing stars, it will strike Black Star's forehead first. Then his chest. Then his shins.

Leaning against his left side and twisting his body to the right, the bluenette managed to let the first shuriken pass by. Extending his arms over his head and continuing to lean, he also managed to let the second shuriken miss his body. Now lifting his legs up, the finally shuriken flew underneath his calves, nearly getting him by a few millimeters. Doing a handstand backflip, Black Star is now on the balls of his feet, crouching, and with the short sword in front of his face. His instincts, once again, made him slice the air. However, a clink was heard. A throwing star was thrown at him.

Gray Star was in a state of dumbstruck. Not only was Black Star able to dodge four incoming shurikens, but he had also managed to deflect one as he barely had any time to compose himself. Just which part of hell did he went through to gain this much agility?

The assassin is now grinding his teeth. "Enough games!" He unsheathes his wrist blades. "White Star had most likely finished off your comrades by now. He is probably escaping at the moment. I will NOT come back to him empty handed. I kill you off and the world will be ours after we are done."

"Walking down the path of evil, I see. As the only sane person...no. As the only sane _assassin_ , I have to stop both of you and the entire clan that is leftover"

"You never were sane...Ever since you were brought into this world, there was insanity within you. It was very useful for us. That's why you're so strong. The demon inside of you is slowly coming out. Just like us, you will get lost within the madness one day. It will slowly eat you away"

"...Soon, all of you will pay for what you have done to me"

Black Star goes to a slightly different pose than usual. Instead of having his short sword horizontally in front of him, it is now in front of his abdomen in a slight diagonal angle with his left arm forming a V shape against his chest. Gray Star notices the change in posture and begins to have a bit of a faint memory.

'That pose. It looks so familiar. But of what? What does it do?'

Gray Star keeps his eyes attached to the bluenette and slowly walks to his right side, which the latter does the same. They're both walking in a circle, about five meters away from each other. That's when the assassin noticed a change.

'Impossible! I can't feel his presence at all! No…I can feel one, but it's faint. It's like he's a completely different person'

That's when Black Star began to 'fade away'. In place of the bluenette, it was Tsubaki, who is doing the same exact pose as her meister, minus the weapon. Gray Star was shocked about what just happen. And what's more is that he finally remembers the current attack move.

"Dummy Star mode"

"..What!?"

Luckily, the assassin knows where the bluenette will attack. Unfortunately, he was too slow. Black Star is already behind him with his hands crackling in blue electricity.

"Black Star...BIG WAVE"

Gray Star is now screaming his lungs out. The pain of being electrocuted, especially by one's powerful soul. Thinking it was enough, Black Star stopped using his Soul Menace and let his former friend fall on his knees, who is mustering up some strength to stay in that position and collapse on his back.

The bluenette crouches in front of him, knowing well enough that Gray Star won't go in for the kill.

"I'm sorry, Gray. This is where it ends"

"Aye. What you just did was by luck. If I had knew of your next attack, I wouldn't be like this"

Black Star smirks. "Luck finds me one way or another"

"And it stands true I guess...Listen, White Star knows all of the details about you. If you can get him to talk, you just might get your answer. All I can say is, you were a miracle. You were bestowed with the abilities that would take our lifetime to master. And what's more, you have gained the legendary technique of the Star Clan, Star Vision"

"Star Vision? What's so legendary about it?"

"You have to ask White Star about that. Only he knows...One more thing. It's true that you have another side of you. A way darker and demonic side. Naturally having your abilities isn't bestowed without a price. Just, be careful"

"...if only we were still friends. Or better yet, brothers. Just like how you always were. All of us as a family again would have been possible. If only we were"

Gray Star just faintly smiles.

"...Do it. Better if you end me. I will be with the others very soon"

Black Star is taken back by what his former brother just said, but nonetheless he unsheathed his right wrist blade.

"Good bye, brother"

He strikes the assassin's chest, who is now slowing losing the life in his eyes.

"I hope you find the everlasting peace you wish to have"

As Gray Star began to slowly close his eyes, he had whispered one last sentence.

"Just as you have found your love"

Black Star, who heard what his now deceased brother had said, began to slightly blush. Letting that aside, he helped laid his former comrade's body on the floor. As a red soul began to appear and float above the body, the assassin grabs it and puts it away.

He had felt something soft against his back and arms wrapped around him. Knowing who it is, he accepted the comfort from Tsubaki. They stayed like this for a while longer, until Black Star had to break it off.

"We have to get going. I'm not sure if White Star did escape, but we have to at least help the others"

"You're right. Let's hope we're not too late"

* * *

Hope was what the two wanted in this kind of situation. Sadly, hope did not occur once they have arrived to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, only to see a casual White Star sitting cross legged while eating human souls from a bag. Seeing the leader of the Star Clan enjoying his meal really surprised Black Star, and not in a good way. That's when he heard Tsubaki gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, she points to one of the legs of the structure. With his great eye sight, he can tell it was Maka. Shocked to say the least, he began to look at each of the legs, trying to find the rest of his friends.

And he did.

Soul, Kid, Patty and Liz were under each of the legs. All of them sustaining visible injuries. Anger began to build up, to the point where Black Star is scowling clenching his fist, and approached White Star with his weapon following him from behind.

However, the assassin started to loosen up. Of course, he wanted to knock some sense into his father, but he is not an idiot...scratch that, he is not dumb enough to fight against the leader of a clan that has been around for a long time. Considering the major difference in power, Black Star would lose eventually. But that won't stop him from trying and from getting his questions answered.

And just like that, he sat in the same way as White Star, only less than ten feet away. The father nonchalantly offered to give some souls to his son, to which he shook his head. Shrugging it off, his eyes began to trail off and in his view was Tsubaki.

"I see you have finally found someone. You would always complain about how you won't get a love life because of who you are and what you do," spoke White Star in a rather calm manner.

Tsubaki showed curiosity and turned her head sideways. Black Star, on the other hand, gritted his teeth.

"Now is not the time. Maybe we would have that conversation if we aren't in a tough situation at the moment"

"..I see. Well, I guess we can get this over with. But you and I know how that will turn out." The leader gave off a small cocky smirk.

The assassin noticed it and tried to control himself so he won't start a full scale brawl.

"No, let's not. Let's just talk for the moment. A discussion between two men. How about it?"

There was a short pause and afterwards the leader showed a bored expression.

"Sure, why not. I do not see the point, but I guess there can be some questions that can be answered"

"Good. First question, who am I exactly?"

"A miracle you can say. There was a prophecy about the Star Clan. Basically stating in the devastating times we were at, someone would be born with special and natural abilities to guide us from the dark to the light. Bringing fortune to all of us"

"So that would explain why I can easily use all of the clan techniques so efficiently?"

"It would take us our entire lifetime to completely master the abilities. But for you, it was all natural. That's why you went under all that brutal training since you were young"

"Gray Star mentioned a certain technique. Star Vision. I asked what it was, but he said only you know"

"Ahhh, yes. The legendary ability that uses all of your sense. If mastered, you can detect the weakness of anyone, yet it is difficult to master. We are direct descendents from the first human civilization, so we would get their superhuman traits from them. However, a certain type of gene isn't passed down. The person only gets that certain gene when they are the most needed and most important. The kind of person that can change history with their superhuman capabilities. Just like a few others from the past, you are one of them"

"..However, having all of that has a toll. A toll of your sanity. Of your characteristics. You would become demonic"

White Star simply just chuckled and shook his head before replying.

"You're partially right. The ancestors that had everything you currently have were good people. They were from the Third Crusade, the Italian Renaissance, the American Revolution, even from the Golden Age of Piracy. Back then, we had good intentions and were in almost every country of the world. Having your natural Star Clan abilities meant you should do positive work. However, one person did the opposite"

"Who?"

The leader gave off a menacing smile.

"Jack the Ripper"

The two DWMA students widen their eyes. How can one person cause a sudden change of personality for the Star Clan?

"But how? Just by one person?"

"Don't you remember what I told you? Only a person who has the ability to change history is bestowed with the powers of the Star Clan naturally"

"His murderous intent created who we are today. Who I am right now..."

"Precisely. After his death, there were drastic changes within the clan. We have became more violent. We have even done special assassinations for money. We had killed John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King Jr., Mahatma Gandhi, and a few others. Unfortunately for us, we keep rising and falling when we went to war against the 'good' Star Clan. We finished them, but our near recent extinction was the Star-Nakatsukasa War. That's when you were born. Oh a miracle for us it was"

"..Except you only used me for your sadistic gain. It was only strength you seek to kill and rise. And what's more, you wanted to get rid of me and mom for we might have stopped you during your rampage"

That's when Black Star angrily stood up, getting ready for what is soon about to come.

"Like I had said to you a long time ago, your mother did not agree with my decision for the clan. There was no other way. It was NOT just for my gain. It was for the SAFETY of everyone"

"No, it was not. You already put every assassin in danger. Maybe you should have thought it through. Maybe you should have listened to mom. She kept you sane and you pay here back with this?"

That's when Black Star began to realize something and thought out loud.

"Causing destruction in Paris. You and mom met here for the first time and even came back for your marriage and anniversaries. Yet, you've destroyed it. But why? Why get rid of the one place where your life took a turn for happiness?"

White Star sighed and stood up. Showing his full height, he appears to be slightly taller than his son.

"Sometimes, in order to achieve what you believe is great to you, you have to leave the most important person behind"

"But, she was the one who held you together. To prevent you from walking down this path"

Clenching his teeth, the leader is scowling and showing a hint of rage in his eyes.

"If walking down the path of the demon makes me and the entire clan stronger and be feared by everyone, then I'll take that chance. Every single person believed we were gone. That we had vanished from this place. Well, let's see what they'll think now when we take over France and soon, the entire world"

"That's where you're wrong, White Star. In the beginning, we were praised. They all looked up on us. Until we have turned darker, violent, and greedy. They began to fear us, hoping we would all die somehow. But we could have risen up with a change of heart. Instead, we're rising up with a mind filled with destruction. The path of the demon won't lead you to victory. Only death"

"Hehe, let's see if what you're stating is true. Say your last words, Black Star"

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode" "Right"

Just as signaled, the assassin's weapon had transformed into one of the most difficult to control, yet powerful katana.

"Foolish decision. Once I'm done with you, I'll be taking the Nakatsukasa Clan member as my prize"

The last sentence had angered Black Star, to the point of no return.

"No one takes MY Tsubaki away from me"

Rushing towards White Star, the assassin slashed the sword diagonally. However, the leader easily dodged the attack and throw a hard right hook to the face. The bluenette started to have a nosebleed, but simply wiped it off. After composing himself, Black Star began to initiate multiple rapid slash attacks against White Star. However, the latter continues to dodge them with his incredible reflexes. As a final attack, the assassin does a downward slash, hoping to land one hit on his opponent. Unfortunately, White Star clapped both of his hands on either side of the blade, stopping the attack above his head. With enough strength, the leader pulls back the blade and kicks both of his legs out, targeting Black Star's knees, causing him to fall forward.

As the two get up, the assassin firmly grasps his weapon. He is having some trouble staying in position and already sustaining bruises on his face. Meanwhile, White Star has no visible injuries and stands up straight and proud.

"Pathetic. I expected more from you. You have killed our top three assassins and trained in just three months. Yet, this is what I receive? Is this how you plan to defeat me?"

"No shit you have eaten human souls. They grow your powers exponentially. I, on the other hand, have improved my abilities by the hard way. And I'll show you what I have learned. Tsubaki, Soul Resonance"

"Black Star, are you sure? Your body isn't-"

"Trust me when I say this: I will live to see the next day"

Shifting his body into a still pose, the assassin brings up both of his hands in front of his face. His left with his index and middle finger in front of his nose. And his katana wielding hand in front of his former hand. All of this while giving off a death stare.

""SOUL RESONANCE""

Black lines began to appear on his face, which is the only part of his body that isn't concealed from his all black suit. As this happens, he screams his entire lungs out while his blue soul (also surrounded with shadow lines) began to cover him.

White Star's eyes began to widen. Switching from proud and cocky to surprised yet astonished. He can feel the power radiating from his soul. It is growing rather quickly. However, the leader still believes he can beat him.

"Shadow Star: First Form - Chain of Darkness"

Truly, White Star is astonished as he witnessed Black Star with a rather new weapon in his hand. It appears as a long black sharp sickle-blade, with white ornate patterns on it with a handle attached for the wielder, accentuated with three short spikes. A long black chain, composed completely out of Black Star's shadow, circles him twice before it ends at the ground where his shadow is. Considering the length of the blade, it can be used for both long and short ranged.

"Tell me, how did you achieve such power? It cannot be just by pure training"

That's why the assassin began to have a small flashback. Remembering the conversation with the Will of Nakatsukasa.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"You have lost"_

 _Black Star looks ahead. The entire area is surrounded by purple water and a gloomy sky. In front of him is a gigantic black deer with ornate white markings, glowing yellow eyes, and crimson antlers. He had spoken to the assassin in a rather deep tone._

 _"You have lost," he repeated._

 _"Lost? What do you mean? How?"_

 _"You have not proven why you desire to use our power. And we see you as a demon. Walking down the path of grief and regret"_

 _"...I may have killed in the past. I may be someone I am not entirely sure of. But that does not stop me from becoming who I want to be"_

 _"And who do you want to be exactly? You have to be worthy enough to use us. We cannot tarnish our name if we ever accompany you in such drastic and demonic actions. We were warriors ever since we have been created"_

 _"Even though there is a possibility that walking down the path of the warrior will be difficult, I shall NEVER walk down the path of the demon. I want to protect the ones who I failed to protect before. I want to show everyone that I am not the demon you think I am. I will bring honor and glory to my loved ones. The path of the demon won't give me that. It won't let me show my hopes. That is why, Will of Nakatsukasa, you should lend me your power. So I can do what no one else can do. Because if I don't do it, who will?"_

 _After a moment of silence, the entire setting turned into a blue sky with clouds and blue reflective water._

 _"Is this why you desire our power?" asked the gigantic deer._

 _"Come with me, Nakatsukasa. I am going to show you a world no one has seen before"_

 _Camellia petals rained down from the bright sky. Tsubaki, who is covered in the same pattern as the Will, is kneeling in front of her meister._

 _"Our souls are with you"_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

Shaking his head, Black Star decides to not give him a detailed answer.

"Of course, it's not by pure training. You have to work with someone to achieve something greater"

Considering the conversation is done, the assassin threw the sickle blade towards the white haired male. Believing it was a weak attack, he dodged the weapon. Unbeknownst to him, the blade changed its trajectory and nearly sliced off his entire left arm as his shoulder now begins to bleed. Using it as a diversion, Black Star throws a hard right hook to his opponent's jaw and another to his side. Pulling the chain and retrieving the blade back, the assassin slams the weapon on White Star, who miraculously dodged the attack by doing a roll. As he gets back up, his injuries were already healing.

'He wasn't like this before. He has grown. There must be something inside that katana that caused him to be like this'

Just like what he did with the Uncanny Sword previously, Black Star rapidly attack White Star who was lost in his own thoughts. He had managed to pull off a few open wounds, but nothing too life threatening. The leader of the Star Clan was able to heal rather quickly. Noticing his weapon wasn't enough to harm him severely, the assassin thought of a new tactic. Jumping back to a safer distance, Black Star held out the Chain of Darkness in front of him.

"Shadow Star: Second Form - Leaf of the Moonlit Night"

Almost instantly, the weapon changed into a large four-pointed shuriken, constructed from four black (and vaguely leaf-like) blades with ornate white patterns on them extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapon's centre. Just by looking at the advanced shuriken, one could assume that it was faster, sharper, and especially deadly. Which is exactly what it is.

Black Star threw the shuriken towards the abdomen of an amazed White Star, who barely had any time to react. But of course, his quick reflexes and instincts were on his good side. The white haired assassin managed to jump aside. However, the shuriken was quick enough to leave another wound that is about an inch deep. Grunting in pain, White Star faced towards Black Star to see if he will make another move. Unfortunately, there was the shuriken's flat side in front of him. He looked through the center of the weapon to see the bluenette with his right fist ready. The last thing the leader saw was his opponent's fist covered in shadows before he was sent to the ground painfully after a powerful punch to the face.

Coughing up some blood, White Star was still able to get up. His visible wound now turned into a scar and his face began to heal steadily. Scrutinizing the assassin's face, the leader noticed something.

A sweat drop slowly flowing down his forehead.

He now knows Black Star is getting tired from all of those raging attacks that managed to get him. Again, the leader is posing tall and strong. The bluenette scowls as he sees White Star still standing. Looks like a time for a new tactic.

"Shadow Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow"

The four-pointed shuriken that was hovering above his wrist turned into a bright light and transformed into a large black kunai-style dagger with white ornate patterns and a long strap of cloth tied to it. It may look like a deadly weapon, but what it can do is a lot worse than the dagger itself.

Within a blink of an eye, Black Star punched his opponent across his jaw and again on his side. Continuing with a couple more punches, including attacks with his weapon, White Star had enough. At the right moment and timing, he grabbed the assassin's neck, only for the latter to disappear in a cloud of shadows. Shocked about what just happened, White Star looked around only to be electrified by none other than Black Star. Composing himself, he struck the bluenette with a jab to the face. Just like a moment before, the assassin disappeared in a cloud of shadows. It started to irritated White Star. Now to make it worse, multiple clones of Black Star begin to appear and surround the leader. From a quick speculation, they all look relatively real. Finding the actual Black Star would be rather difficult. Now with at least ten blue haired assassins trapping the leader, they all begin to attack. All of them use their fists, kicks, and daggers to damage various parts of their target's body. White Star was now sustaining a lot more bruises and some open wounds. Having been enough on defense, he had finally started to turn the tables. Blocking his opponent's punches and dodging weapon strikes, the leader managed to get rid most of them by jabbing them, using them as shields against the daggers, and went as far as breaking their necks. As there is one bluenette left, White Star did a quick right hook to the jaw. The real Black Star was taken back by this and made a safe distance between the two, with some blood flowing down his chin.

The assassin is breathing heavily, already wasting his stamina against his opponent. But he is not going to give up now. There is not one, but two tricks up his sleeve. Hopefully, it can work against White Star as he is now starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Shadow Star: Fourth Form - Branched Darkness"

After saying the phrase, only the dagger disappeared. Everything else is in tact. The white haired male was dumbstruck with confusion, thinking the assassin would now fight with no weapons. Shrugging it off, he proceeds to charge at his enemy. Throwing a right hook, Black Star managed to duck under the punch and continue with an uppercut. Of course, the leader felt the pain. However, there was something a bit off.

'It's...weaker than all of his previous attacks. What does this mean?'

The duo kept switching between defense and offense. Each of them doing jabs, hooks, and uppercuts while the other tries hard to block and fend off the attack.

'This...imposter moves and fights just like Black Star. But where is the real one?'

As if on cue, White Star turned around to see the familiar bluenette crouching with his right hand covered in blue electricity. He knows what will happen next, but it was too late to block.

"WORLD DESTRUCTION CANNON!"

With a palm strike, the assassin releases a blast of the electrical-like attack. The white haired male begins to scream out in pain. A deadly scream. It wasn't the average Soul Menace, it was a lot more powerful. White Star falls to his knees and looks up to see Black Star with his katana. Even though it was a strong attack, the leader still had the strength to get back up.

"Hmph, we certainly are related. Neither of us want to accept defeat," stated the bluenette.

"You were _taught_ to never accept defeat. But I suppose it is true," half smirked the leader.

"I'm sorry, White Star. This is where it has to end"

Preparing his last trick to settle the outcome of the fight, the white haired male only smirks, having his own trick up his sleeve.

"Shadow Star"

Shadow whip-like entities appeared from the katana and charged at White Star, aiming for his limbs. Reaching in his pocket, the leader pulled out God's Heart and concentrated with all of his will. The shadows were stopped as they were millimeters away. Black Star also paused what he was doing. Deciding as the perfect opportunity, White Star leaped towards the assassin, forcefully grabbed the katana, and sent a powerful punch to his opponent's abdomen, sending him across the floor and landing near the legs of the Eiffel Tower that Maka and Soul reside under. Tsubaki turned back into her human form then the white haired male held her by the neck.

"From now on you will become my weapon. An advantage that will strengthen the clan and make ruling the world much, much easier. And I will show you what will happen if you ever disobey my orders"

White Star increases the pressure on her neck and repeatedly punches her face. Her nose began to bleed and bruises were forming alongside her cheek and forehead. The leader harshly drops her on the ground and continuously kicks and stomps the rest of her body. Black Star witness what is happening to his weapon and anger began to flow. He painfully tries to get up, but he doesn't have much strength left nor stamina. The white haired male picks up Tsubaki by her neck again and sees her eyes covered in tears and flowing down her cheek. She is barely awake and alive.

"You're a tough one aren't you? I thought you would have passed out by now. As a reward I will let you say goodbye to your meister before I kill him. That is if you survive the next attack"

Just as he stated, White Star hit Tsubaki the same way he hit Black Star and she went across the floor and landed near the bluenette. The assassin crawled to where his weapon is and saw what his father did to her. To make it worse for him, she was not awake.

"Tsubaki, wake up. Please wake up"

He kept shaking her, but to no avail.

"Tsubaki please wake up. We are almost done. We can do it. We can finish him off"

He began to sob heavily and cupped her cheek. Even though he was crying, he could feel the rage and hate that is flowing throughout his body.

"Tsubaki," he whispered and held her in his arms while hanging his head.

White Star is witnessing the event with a bored expression. Yet, he can't help but to smirk at what he had done. However, he lowered his smirk as he saw something else occurring. Black Star's natural blue hair is slowly turning black. This is definitely concerning the leader as this never happened before, but he can take a wild guess of what will occur. The next thing he saw was the assassin laying his weapon on the floor and slowly getting up. He had a difficult time before, but now he can do it like he hadn't sustain an injury. But what happened next is what caused White Star's eyes to widen.

As Black Star lifts his head up, he reveals some rather disturbing and frightening features. His face was pale and still had the shadow-like lines from before. His eyes were a deep crimson color with a star as his pupil and blood pouring out and flowing down his cheeks, replacing his tears. Those were the frightening features. For the disturbing ones, they are a bit too eerie to describe as White Star can feel the creepy vibe surrounding his body. Black Star's face was becoming unrecognizable. Gashes are forming and becoming infected. Decomposing skin that fell off and revealed his rather sharp teeth and parts of his jawbone and forehead.

The next thing the assassin did was rip the sleeves of this robe and his muscular pale arms are shown and with the shadow-like patterns. It also began to decompose. Clearly, this wasn't the Black Star that anyone knew before. This is someone dead and inhumane. And White Star puts the pieces together and figures out who this corpse really is.

'His demonic side. The side we would partially let out for our missions. So this demon is who dwells within the body and mind of Black Star'

Out of nowhere, the corpse let out an ear deafening screech. Loud enough that the entire city of Paris could hear. As the screeching continues, it also said a very familiar name with a tone of rage.

" **WHITE STARRRR! ARGHHHHHH** "

A black wave was spread out as the screeching continued and knocked White Star off of his feet. He is very shocked and surprised about what is happening.

'His power. It's immense. Could this rival that of a God's? Someone this strong lives within Black Star. He cannot live anymore. He is definitely a great burden to us"

Once the corpse stopped with the irritating sound, it leaped from a great distance and landed near White Star, who is still on the ground. The close up of the undead face will surely give him vivid nightmares. He can also see the increase in his saliva production. Rabies, most likely. The corpse then growled. Not wanting to deal with it, White Star kicked the demon's face and got up. A safe distance in between.

The corpse gave a death glare. It then spoke in a deep and dark tone.

" **You will perish from this world.** _ **I**_ **am the one who will bring death and destruction. I've had it with being your slave. But I thank you for freeing me. Let me repay your gratitude. You shall remember the name of your murder. Malum Sicarius!"**

Malum charged towards White Star really quick, the leader didn't have time to dodge and ended up pinned to the ground. Malum punched his opponent on the face three times. On his fourth time, however, White Star gathered his strength and blocked the attack. He headbutts the demon, who then gets up with temporary vision loss. The leader kicks Malum on the shin and manages to get up with a small distance between.

After an exchange of death glares, White Star attempted to stomp Malum's foot, who he safely retracted and rebutted with a kick to the back of the knee. This caused the assassin to tumble and fall on one knee. The corpse attacked with a backhand, but White Star caught his forearm and tried to twist his entire arm, but Malum eventually removed himself from his grip and elbowed his jaw. Afterwards, the demon aimed for the leader's side, but the latter blocked the attack and threw a powerful punch at his jaw.

Malum stepped back and White Star went for the jab, but the former caught his opponent's fist just in time and gave him a hard kick to the side. Just like the assassin, the corpse went for the jab, but White Star managed to dodge and grab his arm, hoping to toss him over his back. Unfortunately, Malum grabbed the back of the assassin's head and knees him. White Star recovered rather quickly from the attack and headbutts the demon, who was not paying attention. The leader then jumps in the air and smashes his fist against Malum's skull. The demon falls on his back.

White Star waits for him to get up, and that's what he did. Going back to their pose and shortening their distance, Malum quickly kicks the assassin on the shin, but the latter retaliated with a swift palm strike to the chest. White Star comes back again with a backhand attack, but the corpse blocks it and attempts to give him a right hook punch, but the assassin also blocks it. He then gave Malum a powerful elbow to the chin. He backs up a bit and as soon as he sees White Star doing a roundhouse kick, the demon does a roll. Just as the assassin gets closer, Malum gets up and also does continuous roundhouse kicks, to which White Star dodges. Then, the leader goes for a Spartan Kick, but the demon steps aside. As another try, White Star throws a right hook, but Malum catches his fist and repeatedly punches his face. Grabbing his wrist, the leader clenches his fist and gives a devastating right punch to the jaw, which caused Malum to step back a few feet and fall on his back.

Trying to get back up, White Star ran towards the corpse and slams his leg right on his back, causing the two to fall on the ground. The two are now trying to get back up, but not without trying to hurt the other. Elbowing in the solar plexus and kneeing the groin, just to injure the opponent. Eventually, White Star managed to slam Malum's head on the ground and got up. The demon had recovered rather quickly and also got back up on his feet. Now the two are back at it again. Throwing hard jabs, hooks, and kneeing the other peron's head. You could say what they are doing is as coordinated as a dance. A brutal dance. One person leads and then other does. One person turns the tables and the other gets the upperhand again. It was mostly Malum that was the punching bag. His dead looking face is already becoming bloody. So is White Star, but he is the one taking the lead. Each of them grabbing, grappling, throwing, blocking, sweeping, kicking and punching. There was no mercy. They're giving everything they got.

White Star once again knees Malum's head. As he recovered, the corpse rebutted with a quick right jab to the face and a kick to the shin and finally a roundhouse kick. As the leader is on the ground, Malum grabbed onto his collar, but White Star elbowed his face and backed off. The assassin also gave a right hook and a Spartan kick, which now cause Malum to lose his balance. Finally, White Star did a jump kick, leading to the fall of both fighters. The leader got up again and picked up a now weak Malum and gave him a left hook, backhand, elbow to the solar plexus, and is now grappling his neck. The demon managed to push the assassin on the ground, to which they both tumble. That's when the tables have turned.

Malum now began his swift combo. Left punch. Right punch. Turning around and kicking the back of White Star's legs. Turning back and gives a left hook with another kick to the leg. Ducking under a swing from his opponent, the corpse now repeated punches his body. Left hook. Right hook. Left. Right, All of this was done in a rapid manner. Sadly, White Star is now taking the lead again. As Malum was about to knee him, the assassin managed to grab his leg and push him away. The demon now tried to give him a left punch, but the leader blocked with his right and interlocked their arms together. Then, White Star punched Malum on his abdomen four times and twists his arm and wrist. Facing each other, the leader gave backhand punches and elbowed the demon's face. Finally, he gave a devastaing left hook. White Star turned Malum's weak body around, wraps his arms, lifts him up and body slams him hard on the ground.

The two are now laying on their sides. However, White Star has one final attack. Reaching into his pocket, he took out God's Heart. He would want to watch his opponent died in front of him. Just as he got up and went neat Malum, the latter kicked his abdomen and sprung back up. Unsheathing his right wrist blade, he stabbed White Star's left arm, which was the arm that was holding the gem. Grunting in pain, the leader dropped the said weapon. After a bloody and deadly fight with White Star mostly getting the upperhand, it was him that lost. Malum now impales the assassin on his shoulders and legs. But it wasn't enough. So he continously stabs in other places. This cause White Star to fall back to the ground and is now slowly, slowly healing. He may be essentially immortal, but his stamina isn't.

Malum Sicarius came out victorious. Of course, he is all beaten up and covered in blood. He then grabbed the gem and stuffed it in his pocket. That was when he heard a gasp. The demon turned around to see Maka, who is accompanied by Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. All of them look somewhat well except for Tsubaki, who still looks fairly weak.

The corpse then walks up to the group and could see the fear in their eyes with every step he takes. That cause him to grin. He loves it when he senses the unsettling aura around his victims. Maka was the one that mustered up the strength and spoke first.

"Who are you?"

Malum looked at all the other's faces. They also wanted to know. He gave a devilish smirk.

" **I am Malum Sicarius. Black Star's demonic half** "

"Demonic half?" Soul spoke out.

" **Indeed. The half that has been with him since birth. The half that was a product of his mesmorizing skills and techniques** "

"Product? What do you mean by that?"

" **Black Star isn't a normal human. He has surpassed the capabilities of a mortal. He is what they call a miracle** "

"That still doesn't explain who you are," stated Liz, behind Patty for safety.

" **In time, you will all know me. You will all know why I'm truly here and why I'm important to your precious friend** "

"But, where is Black Star?" worried Tsubaki.

" **Deep within our shared mind. I have taken control due to his extreme anger towards the assassin. But do not worry, I have no intention of harming him. At least, not with extreme pain** "

This caused the group to widen their eyes. However, Malum began to chuckle.

" **I look forward to working with all of you. But I will give you one warning. Do anything to piss me off and I will not hesitate to kill you** "

Giving off one last smirk, the demon stood still and closed his eyes. His body is now being repaired . The sharp teeth were now normal and his entire mouth was covered with skin again. All the infected gashes began to heal. The pale, decomposing skin reverted back to its original condition. The shadow lines that covered his body disappeared. Black hair was now natural blue. As the eyes opened, it wasn't crimsoned and star shaped no more. Black Star has returned.

Everyone showed signs of relief and happiness. As did the young assassin. However, as he had taken a step foward, he fell to his knees. The fight still affected his body even though he wasn't in control. Soul and Kid then help him back up.

"It's great to see all of you again," said the assassin.

"As much as we would love to talk about what the hell happened, we have unfinished business to take care of," Maka pointed towards White Star, who is on his knees with his head facing towards the groups.

Black Star then moves Kid and Soul aside and walks to where the leader is at, though with some difficulty. Just he is near his final target, he too falls on his knees. Both of the assassins are now facing each other and the others behind the bluenette.

"So, here we are. I guess you and I both know how it's going to end," commented Black Star.

White Star, however, just stays quiet.

"I'm still questioning. On why you did all of these things. These..horrible things that went as far as killing thousands of people, including mom. It cannot just be for power. What else is there?"

After a few moments of silence, White Star finally responds.

"We cannot become extinct. We were once the very essence of all of history. It was because of us that made the world it currently is. Yet, now they want us gone. I cannot allow that. That is why I planned all of this"

"But you didn't think through enough. They all looked up on us before. They all trusted us. And we let them down. Now what you did here will leave a memory of how evil we are. If only you listened to us. To mom. All of us will still be around. Maybe with a change of heart"

"This is what we've become. The greediness. The madness. The insanity. We would be extremely lucky if the clan were to be rebuilt"

"And if it were, it would be to help the people. Just like how it was in the past." He unsheathes his right wrist blade.

"Don't think I have any intention of caressing your cheek and saying I was wrong. Many of us had different objectives for the clan. I'm sure you understand. Still, I'm proud of you in a way. You have shown great determination. Strength. Courage. All of the aspects we expect from the clan...I shouldn't have hesitated to kill you when I had the chance. So go ahead. Finish me"

As if on cue, Black Star impaled White Star's chest.

" _*cough**cough*_ Because of this, I would now expect more from you. You have accomplished your goal, but what will you do now? Think about that. Your desicions from now on will affect your future. As the last member of the Star Clan, honor us. Honor us in the way you wish we should be honored"

Just as he finished his sentence, he began to slowly close his eyes. Now losing his life.

"Goodbye, father. I hope you find the everlasting peace you wish to have"

Black Star now laid his deceased parent on the floor. Floating out of his body is a red soul. He grabs the object and just stares at it. He then felt the all too familiar hug from his weapon. He looked back to see his friends, wondering what he will do next.

"The mission was a success. The top three assassins and the leader all have fallen. We will now let the Special Operations team to deal with the now defenseless Star Clan." He hands the soul over to Tsubaki. "A twenty soul boost. We will need it." He smiles.

Tsubaki unsurely takes the soul, but nonetheless she eats it in a rather cute manner. Black Star now takes out the other soul had he stored and tossed it at Patty.

"And another twenty soul boost for you. Now Kid won't complain about the uneven amount"

"So, it's over. The battle against the Star Clan is done," stated Kid.

"Yeah, it is. Oh! I almost forgot. Call Death. We need to let him know about the mission"

"On it"

Just as Kid did his strange hand movements, a hologram of the Shinigami has appeared.

"Hello! Hello! How is everyone doing?"

"Father, we've called to inform you that we have successfully completed the mission"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Black Star, is there anything you need before I called on the team to finish off the Star Clan?"

"Well, yes actually. Tell them to thoroughly search the entire village and each building to find any articles or books or whatever about the clan"

"Consider it done...So Black Star, the battle with your clan is over. You are part of the DWMA. What will you do from now on?"

The assassin looks at his friends, studying each of the faces, before turning back the Shinigami.

"Of course, I'm a student. I will go wherever my friends go. I will joined them in future battles. We will support each other. This is what I've chosen"

"And you have made a very good choice. Very well. I will see all of you back at Shibushen"

"Oh! Wait! I also have one more thing"

Black Star took out the gem he had stored in his pocket.

"This was the weapon that White Star used. I'm not entirely sure what it is"

"Hmm, that is interesting. Bring that back also. We would keep it in our hands for now. Ciao"

The hologram has now disappeared. Everyone was admired by Black Star's words.

"So, shall we head back home?" said Soul.

"Before we do, I still want to know what happened. I was woken up by a sudden strong soul nearby. As I check, it was yours. But I still wonder. How?" asked Maka.

"I have found out who I am. Maybe on the outside, it's who you think I am. But deep down, it becomes very clear, that I am something else. It's what I will do with it that will define me. I will use the evil within me for a better purpose. And to completely answer your question, it's because of _him_ that makes me strong"

They all let that sink in. Though they may have some more unanswered questions, they will be answered in the future.

Tsubaki interlocked Black Star's fingers with hers, which he widen his eyes at.

"I have another question. Gray Star and White Star mentioned that you have finally found the love of your life. What do they mean by that?"

"...Uhhh-well..ummm, I would always think that because I kill, I would never get someone to spend the rest of my life with. It felt like being an assassin was a blessing and a curse"

Even though it was sad to hear the assassin's honesty, Tsubaki cupped Black Star's cheek and gave him a passionate kiss, to which surprised him, but still responded. Everyone awed at the action. The weapon pulled away and faces her meister.

"Believe me when I say this, you have found someone to spend the rest of you life with. Nothing would pull us apart. When I first met you, I thought otherwise. But now, you are someone who needs the love from their friends and significant other"

Black Star smiled at what Tsubaki just said.

"Yeah. You're right. I thank you and everyone here. I am grateful to have met all of you"

"Come on now, let's go home. So these two can get on with it," smirked Soul.

"Don't ruin it or you aren't getting it no more," warned Maka.

"But he has a point. We have to go back home. This has been a rather diasterous trip," stated Liz.

"I wonder how many casualties. Two-thirds of the population, maybe?" questioned Kid.

"Most likely. Now come on. Celebratory party at Kid's place," suggested Black Star.

Everyone agreed and walked towards the sun rising. Even though the entire city has collapsed with only a couple thousand people remaining, their iconic tower still stands. It will them the horrible memory of what has happened, but yet it will give them hope.

* * *

 _"Breaking news about the update of the Paris Genocide. Over two-thirds of the population have died and only a remainder of approximately 748,000 are alive with some injuries. Whoever had done this devastating attack on the City of Love must have such hatred. The citizens that have witness the attack will never forget about what has happened. However, they still have some hope within them and will rebuild their city. That is all for now. Stay tune for tonight's news"_

* * *

 **There we have it. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now, for the announcement. As I am one more chapter to the end, I want everyone who has questions regarding this story or anything else, to PM me. The next chapter will pretty much explain why Black Star and a few other characters are in The Saviors. Any questions, please do tell me. That is all and stay tuned for the next chapter of this story.**

 **CodenameBlackStar, out.**


	10. Epilogue

**So...how is everyone doing?... Alright I apologize for not updating in like what, five months? School has brought my motivation down as I have been focusing on projects and finals. Also, it did take some time to write this entire chapter as I had to work with Beyond Salamander due to this chapter being connected with his upcoming The Saviors chapter. So beware for some spoilers. And you guys might remember one of his chapters about Black Star infiltrating a mercenary base. Ring any bells? I have used that chapter as it fits really well with my story. However, I did make some changes as Beyond posted that chapter way before I even planned an epilogue. On the topic of the epilogue, I have made this chapter long. Want to know how long? Minus the Author's Notes, this chapter is a little more than 25,000 words. You could say this is a Christmas present. Merry Christmas to the ones who celebrate it. So without further ado, enjoy the epilogue of Learning The Truth: The Assassin's History.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not owe Soul Eater or Assassin's Creed (games and movie)**

 **Oh, and by the way. After the first flashback, the present time will be on Black Star's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Three years later...**_  
 _ **Floor 102. Empire State Building. Manhattan, New York…**_

* * *

The all too familiar assassin is leaning against the railing of the observation deck of one of the iconic buildings of New York. He is just dazing off at the vast city, admiring the night time view. Though from afar it may not seem like it, there are a few changes about him.

First off, his outfit. It wasn't his normal all black assassin's attire that pretty much covered every part of his body. It was now consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He also has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. He also still has his wrist blades that were clearly shown. The only difference was that he got rid of his rope launcher as it was a burden to him.

Other thing was a various scars on his face and other visible skin that have the same injury. Add that with a burn mark on his left side of his face and one would think he has been through a brutal fight. A fight that used fire and sharp weapons. A fight that one would not survive.

And what's more, he is no longer hiding his star tattoo. Of course, it was troublesome when he revealed it the first time. It was a week after the events with the Star Clan when Black Star decided to change his outfit to what he is currently wearing. He had a mission in Chicago, Illinois. It went somewhat well until a bystander spotted him.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Black Star is hiding within the top empty spaces of a mansion. Looking down, he could see a long dinner table with dozens of human souls served as meals and a group of ten mafia gangs enjoying their food._

 _"Wipe out any trash that opposes me. You know?" stated the person who appears to be the leader._

 _"So, are those our targets, Tsubaki?" said Black Star._

 _"Yeah. Al Capone and his men. There must be about a hundred of them," replied the weapon._

 _"Two against a hundred, huh? I'm pretty sure we went against more than that"_

 _"Black Star..." Tsubaki appears on the blade of the chain scythe she transformed into. "Let's go recover all of the souls who have left the human path, and have become Kishin eggs. Do you still remember your Rules of Assassination?"_

 _"The clan drilled it in my head. I could try to phrase it backwards. Come on, let's get this over with"_

 _Just as he was about to leap, he unintentionally misplaced his footing. This lead to Black Star to land on the table and break it in half. All of the gang members were shocked to see the assassin in front of them._

 _"I done fucked up, didn't I?"_

 _"Yeah, you did." Tsubaki sighed._

 _Just as he got back up, several armed weapons were pointed towards him._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Die!"_

 _As the gang members began shooting, Black Star had to run around to avoid getting hit._

 _"Shit, I just had to fucking trip. Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _As ordered, the weapon turned into the said bomb and the assassin threw it on the ground. Dense smoke appeared almost instantly and covered the little area. Of course, the gang members weren't too aware about what just happened and one by one, most have fallen. Black Star would do his usual routine of cracking their necks, impaling there chests and various other places, and also killing them with their own weapons. Just as the smoke cleared out, all that's left was the lifeless bodies and the red and blue souls that were around._

 _"Hmm, looks like Al Capone escaped. There's only nine bodies. Let's get out of here. I'm still not ready to go against modern weaponry"_

 _The duo were in a harbor, not too far from the rest of the city of Chicago. Around them were a few warehouses, a bridge, and a large ship. Alongside of the edge of the concrete were some poles that had weird facial expressions._

 _"So how many souls now? Twenty-nine? We're making some progress," proudly stated Black Star._

 _"Yes, we are," smiled Tsubaki._

 _"Watch, I'm going to make you a Death Scythe before you even expect it," he cockily grinned._

 _"Hey! What are you kids doing here? This is private property!"_

 _The two turned around to see a male security guard who appeared to be patrolling the area. The man approached Black Star._

 _"I'm sorry, sir. We will leave right now. Come on, Tsubaki"_

 _Just as the assassin was about to turn around and leave, the security guard grabbed his right arm._

 _"What's this?" Upon closer examination, the man let go of the bluenette's arm and back away._

 _"Y-you're a member of the infamous Star Clan. The ones who went on mass murder in the past three months!" This has started to upset Black Star._

 _"Please, keep calm. I'll have you know I am not affiliated with the Star Clan anymore, because they have ceased to exist"_

 _"You're lying! I'm sure there are still more of you around. And where is your proof that they are indeed gone?!" The security guard is now placing his hands over his concealed handgun. The assassin notices this and mentally prepares himself for what's to come._

 _"You're right. At the moment I do not have proof. But you do not have to worry about that evil clan anymore. So please, don't make this any difficult"_

 _Taking it as a threat, the man pulled out his weapon and aimed at Black Star. However, he wasn't there. It appeared as he had vanished into thin air. That was until he felt a force on the back of his knees and now the feeling of his weapon in hand, gone, as his arms are pinned behind his back. This certainly surprised the man as it happened unexpectedly, which frightens him even more._

 _"P-please. Please don't kill me. I have a family to take care of-"_

 _"Like I said before, I am not affiliated with the Star Clan anymore. They are gone. I will not harm you. So don't make this any difficult and let's pretend this never happened"_

 _Black Star lets go of the man and for a precaution, he had tossed the handgun way out of the security guard's reach. Him and Tsubaki then walk away from the man, heading towards the city._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

Of course, the entire clan may be gone. But I have this slight feeling that there is someone else alive besides me. Maybe that person wasn't aware about the clan's extinction as they were on a mission... Or maybe that person was the "last hope" for the Star Clan. Whatever the case is, I won't run into them. At least, not yet.

As I switched from the clan to the DWMA, it wasn't much of a big difference. Except nearly every student was afraid of me. Makes sense. The Star Clan were on a mass murder during that time. Almost everyone, maybe even the world, knew about it. And since I came from that clan, I was the disease no one wants to get. It was something to get used to. Took about a couple weeks. The only people that talked to me were my friends. That was until some random guy approached me. Something about finally settling this. Wasn't sure what he meant in the beginning.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Black Star and Tsubaki were walking side by side in the hallway as class has ended. The brunette has his arms behind his head with a bored expression while Tsubaki has a smile on her face._

 _"So, what mission should we take this time, Tsubaki? Pretty sure we have around thirty-five souls now"_

 _"How about we take a break? We have traveled a lot these past couple of weeks"_

 _"I would like to turn you into a Death Scythe as soon as possible. But I guess a break won't hurt. Let's find the gang and see what we could all do"_

 _Once they were outside, there were many students gathering up, chatting and enjoying their time. That was until they noticed the assassin, which promptly shut them up. Everyone stopped talking and fixed their eyes on the bluenette, which made him sigh._

 _'There they go again. You could easily tell they're really scared of me. Oh well, what can I do about it?'_

 _Black Star then saw something move from his peripheral vision and turned to see a guy who could be taller than the assassin with black pants, black shoes with white outlines, black biker jacket with a white muscle shirt visible, and the tip of his natural black hair dyed blond._

 _'Being the first person to come up to me, I wonder what he wants. From the looks of it, he likes the color black and appears to be a delinquent. I could easily defeat him'_

 _As the guy approaches Black Star, he gave the latter a hard shove, which cause the bluenette to fall on the concrete floor._

 _"I am sick and tired of this shit. There is no way in hell I'm going to be afraid of you. You are merely just a kid who just knows how to put on an angry face. Well I've had it. I'm going to settle this once and for all"_

 _The delinquent began to take out and unsheathe a pocket knife. Black Star saw this and his heart began to race._

 _'I don't want to do anything except walk away. But I have this exciting feeling of fighting this guy. Should I walk away or use this adrenaline rush?'_

 _Getting up, the assassin extended his left arm in front of Tsubaki, who is standing behind him with a worried expression._

 _"I suggest you stand from a safe distance. I don't want you getting hurt"_

 _"Please be careful, Black Star"_

 _"I'll take that into consideration," the bluenette smirked._

 _As everyone forms a circle large enough for the fight, they all hoped that the delinquent wins so the assassin won't threaten them with his existence. Black Star then backs away a bit to give off some space in between._

 _"Man, and today was going to be a relaxing day. But I guess one fight shouldn't hurt." He gives out a cocky smirk._

 _"You think you're tough shit, huh? Not anymore kid. Once I'm done with you, you'll be crying back to your mommy"_

 _Black Star narrows his eyes, but decides to let the insult pass by._

 _"Actions speak louder than words. How about I give you the first hit?"_

 _The assassin extends his arms, a sign for a go. The delinquent takes it as a the bluenette's death wish and sprints towards him with the pocket knife ready. Black Star keeps his eyes on him, to see if he has another move besides running._

 _Boy was he wrong._

 _Once the delinquent got closer and closer to his opponent, the latter steps aside and extended his left leg. This caused the delinquent to fall and hit the ground hard._

 _"Wow. With one trip and you're already on the ground. I actually had some hope for you. Guess not"_

 _Black Star walks away from his opponent and towards Tsubaki, who looks a bit relieved. The delinquent looks up at the assassin and slowly reaches to his knife that is a couple inches away. Aiming precisely as he can, the guy threw his weapon at the bluenette's back head. Within an instant, Black Star placed his left forearm against his occiput and thus, the pocket knife ricocheted as it hit the leather covering of the wrist blade._

 _"It's over, man. Relax. You can't get on my level. Only the strongest could go against me. Clearly, you can't. So is that why all of you are afraid of me? Because I am strong? Because I can go against all of you without breaking a sweat? Or is it because I was part of a clan that does not exist anymore. Well whatever the answer is, I don't care. I am who I am. Come on, Tsubaki. Let's go find the gang"_

 _Once the assassin and his partner disappeared from the large stairway of the academy, the rest of the students were left agape at what they just heard._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

After all that happened, people were starting to accept me being in the academy. They were still cautious, but not enough for them to avoid me completely. I guess it takes time for the ones who dislike you to like you. Or at least see you more as a human being than an animal.

Aside from the problems I had in the academy, I had some fun and trouble going on missions with Tsubaki or with the rest of the gang. We did encounter many enemies and went through many adventures. We had to fight against Medusa, Arachne, Eruka, Mosquito, Free, Crona, and many others. My final fight with Mifune ended up with me winning and him working at the DWMA as a teacher. Yet, I only lost to him once. But that was due to not concentrating well enough and my cockiness taking over. And finally, we all went against the Kishin. He was a real tough one. We were all beaten pretty badly. Luckily, no one managed to die. After all that fighting, after all that pain, after all that misery, we all won in the end.

And that was a year ago. All of that happened one year ago. I barely turned seventeen when all that crazy shit happened. Damn, I couldn't believe time passed rather quickly. In between all of the fighting drama, we had some good relaxing times. Of course they were short, but they were memorable. My favorite would be going to Japan with Tsubaki to meet her parents. It was rather awkward in the beginning, considering the fact that I was part of the Star Clan. But they had accepted me and thought I was better than them. They even gave me their blessing for my future with Tsubaki. In the end, I was dumbfounded.

Ah but of course, not everything that shines is gold. I may seem like a dumb crazy guy to everyone else. But to myself, who am I? That question has been circling in my mind for three years now. I even had to get help just to figure out the answer to my question. Some people gave me reasonable answers that may just help me understand. Others, questions are thrown back and forth with much extra detail.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _With the moon illuminating the night sky and every room that doesn't have the window covered, a certain blue-haired assassin can be seen sleeping peacefully while being half naked with a blanket covering his lower body. Tsubaki can also be seen...in the arms of her lover and her assumed naked body being covered. God only knows what they did. The digital clock on their nightstand now begins to change the time._

 _3:00 AM_

 _Opening his eyes, Black Star witnesses a small room. Some stars painted on the black walls with the colors of white, pink, blue, grey, and yellow. A blood red floor that is underneath his feet. There are a few old, but we'll maintained furniture such as an arm chair, a counter with a lamp, and surprisingly a bookshelf. It appears to be a living room, yet with a few dumbbells and yoga mat lying around. Upon looking around, his eyes stopped at a certain object. Or person._

 _A mirror straight from hell that if you look at it, you can seen a demonic reflection of yourself. So gruesome, you wouldn't believe it's you. That is what Black Star is looking at right now._

 _"Malum Sicarius"_

 _His other half. His true self is what Malum calls himself._

 _"_ _ **Black Star. It has been a while. Last time we ever spoke was when we had to go against the assassin in Paris. What brings you here?**_ _"_

 _"I unintentionally came here, but it is a good thing. I want to have a bit of a conversation with you"_

 _"_ _ **Let me guess. Is it about who you are?**_ _"_

 _"Not this time. It's about who YOU are, Malum"_

 _"_ _ **Why me? What aspects do I have that are to be revealed between us?**_ _"_

 _"I've heard, and even from you, that you are my true self. I've been having trouble figuring out about who I am when all along I should have been talking with you. You say you are my true self, or my other half if you would also say so. So why are you here? Why aren't you replacing me to be in the physical world? Why do I have to do it?"_

 _"_ _ **It's complicated than you think. Out of all of your ancestors, only a fraction of them were blessed with the so called Star Clan techniques. To naturally use them. And for a bonus, you'll be far superior and have the legendary ability, Star Vision. So, wouldn't that mean you'll be very powerful at birth? Able to takedown the master or leader? Just like everyone else, you'll have to work for it. There isn't a head start**_ _"_

 _"So what you are saying is, you already have the powers. You already have the strength. But in order to fully use them, you have to unlock them first. You have to train your body to be able to use the abilities"_

 _"_ _ **Correct. Now here's where it gets a bit confusing. Where does all that power go while you were just born? It's inside of you of course. But like you say, you have to train to fully unlock them. Bit by bit, you'll gain the extra strength. That's when you become superior than everyone else. But before you even do that, the power is just inside your body. Patiently waiting to be used. So for the time being, it manifests itself to what you see right now**_ _"_

 _"...That's what you mean by my true self. You are actually the power within me taking a physical form. It's not because of WHO you are, it's because of WHAT you are that makes me, me"_

 _"_ _ **Correct once again. Once you start to fully use me, you'll be the person who you were meant to be in the beginning. The one powerful than everyone. So for now, I'll just be waiting for the right time. You have to get stronger so you can become your true self. Once that time comes, I'll be a voice in your head. You won't seen me in your mind**_ _"_

 _"But it appears I have a long way to go before I can use all of the power inside of me. I will need your help"_

 _"_ _ **And so I will. But obviously, it'll come at a price**_ _"_

 _"A price?"_

 _"_ _ **What you are seeing right now, wasn't like this before. Your ancestors were good people. So their powers took a form of an angel or some shit. Once they unlock their power, they'll have wings or whatever. That was when Jack the Ripper had change everything. Now we all look demonic and so will you. But that is only if you use your powers way past your limit. You'll lose your mind and start on a murderous rampage. It'll be very difficult to stop you**_ _"_

 _This shocked Black Star near to the point of being horrified._

 _"What can I do to not become like that?"_

 _"_ _ **Train your body. Hone your skills and abilities. Let out your full potential. Once you have done that, you'll be unstoppable. You can use the final stage of your ability, which is what you are looking at right now. You will be able to control it. Your bones will get slightly thicker, so a higher defense and resistance. Your hearing and sight will greatly improve. Your reflexes will be quicker. Your attacks will be stronger. You will be a fighting machine in this form. But of course, there is a limit. You have to stop or else there will be a higher chance of losing yourself**_ _"_

 _"I am very eager to get to the point. The point where I will be a God, but I will use that power for good. Thank you, Malum. Thank you for answering my questions. I may have some more in the future. I will see you again someday"_

 _"_ _ **Better be before you are your true self. And don't get extremely sad or angry. I will come out and kill anything in the way**_ _," Malum evilly smirked. Black Star does the same thing and disappears, leaving the sinister manifestation alone in the room._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

It was a rather interesting talk. But of course, I've learned so much. Now all I have to do is train. Train to become the best. Train to become my actual self. It will take a long time, but it will happen. I just know it.

A year after the fight with the Kishin, there has been some interesting events. Some of them were great events. Like the time when Maka and I had finally made our partners into Death Scythes. We all had a celebratory party at Kid's mansion, who is almost done with the goal. That was a fun event. But then there were events that make me wonder on why it occurred. Events that make me think what happened to this person or why am I being chosen or what will happen to everyone else. As much as I don't want it to happen, it did. And one of them affected one of my friends.

 _Looking down on the busy street of Manhattan, Black Star sighed._

Kid, what happened to you?

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _The gang, currently consisting of Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki, were going up the large staircase of their academy. It has been a rather peaceful morning. Though a little early for everyone else, it is still peaceful as the sun is rising above the horizon. However, today would be a rather interesting day for the gang._

 _"Christmas and New Years are coming up very soon, you guys. What should we do this year?" asked Liz._

 _"Not much has occurred these past couple of months, except for Tsubaki and I becoming Death Scythes. That was the only cool thing that happened," smirked Soul._

 _"Then we should do another cool thing. Maybe we can all go on a trip to many different cities. I heard that the populous ones have the biggest holiday festivals," proudly suggested Maka._

 _"Aw hell yeah! We definitely should. I would love to climb up on a gigantic Santa Claus!" yelled Black Star with Patty laughing beside him._

 _"I agree. It would be fun. So which cities, Maka?" wondered Tsubaki._

 _"Well, maybe we can go back to New York and possibly visit Los Angeles and Chicago. I'll have to research more cities that do festivals," explained the bookworm._

 _"Sounds like it would be a fun vacation. I'm in," stated Liz._

 _Everyone else also agreed. Another trip to many popular and dense cities would soon occur. As the gang reach the top, Black Star had remembered about a certain missing person._

 _"Hey, where's Kid? We should tell him about our plans."_

 _"Yeah, where is Kid? I haven't seen him since the morning. You think he is in class right now?" asked Liz._

 _"I bumped into him earlier. He said he is going to the school library for whatever reason. It sounded like he was in a hurry. Though he was acting a bit strange. I could tell from the conversation we had," explained Maka._

 _"Acting strange? That doesn't sound like Kid. I'll go see what's up. You guys should stay here and try not to let him leave the courtyard. I have a bad feeling about this," Black Star ordered the group._

 _"Aye aye, captain," mocked Soul with a bored expression._

 _The assassin rolled his eyes and ran towards the entrance of the academy. As he entered, he did a couple of turns until he reached a door with a sign saying_ 'Library' _. Slowing opening the door, he peeks through it._

 _'Not that many people around. There are lots of giant piles of books on the floor. That would be very useful for hiding. Let's see. Where could Kid be"_

 _Doing his familiar technique of detecting people, Black Star scrutinizes the entire library once more. This time, he found what he was looking for._

 _'There you are. Now to see what you are up to'_

 _The assassin jogs to the nearest pile of books to use for hiding. Once he notices the coast is clear, he moves on to another stacks of books. He keeps doing this until he is near the library counter where Kid is currently at._

 _"Damn it. It's not here either. I've looked everywhere for it"_

 _A sound of a book closing filled the near silent room. Kid then walks away from the counter and exits the library._

 _"Where are you going now, Kid?" whispers the bluenette. He then jogs toward the doors and stops as he hears a new voice._

 _"Hello, Kid. I never thought you would go to the library this early. What were you looking for?"_

 _Black Star's eyes begin to widen. 'Shit, it's Stein! Besides him and Lord Death, no one else can detect my presence when I'm near. I gotta be careful so I don't blow my cover'_

 _"It's nothing. Just looking for certain books," explained Kid._

 _"Really? What kind of books?"_

 _"Just about mythologies, Professor"_

 _There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, making Black Star suspicious. That was until Kid blurted out a word._

 _"Ragnarök"_

 _"Hm, what about Ragnarök?" Stein asked._

 _"Do you know anything about Ragnarök?" Kid questioned with a different tone of voice._

 _"In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures like Odin, Thor, Tyr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki. The occurrences of various natural disasters and the subsequent submersion of the world underwater. Basically, it's the apocalypse of the Norse gods"_

 _"I see... So, in my perspective, Ragnarök was caused by a wolf, Fenrir. Am I correct?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"So...can Ragnarök happen again?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I mean, anyone can be entitled the name Ragnarök if they kill the gods and causing the end of a mythology. Can anyone be Ragnarök?"_

 _"What are you trying to say, Kid?"_

 _"Well, anyone could be Ragnarök. The Kishins, Witches, Weapons, Meisters. A god. What is your thinking about this idea I just thought of?"_

 _"...Just go to class, Kid"_

 _Heavy footsteps were heard and began to faint and disappear. Black Star silently sighed and opened the door, only to come face to face with Stein._

 _"I know you were eavesdropping. You know that's disrespectful"_

 _"When it comes to the concern of a friend, I could care less about respect"_

 _"Ah, so we both agreed something is strange about Kid. Any idea about what it could be?"_

 _"Not a clue. But when he changed his tone about Ragnarök, it suspected me. I would overthink this and say he is being brainwashed, but I have no proof of that"_

 _"Well whatever it is, I hope it is resolved soon. We don't want any severe problems in this academy,"_

 _Considering as the end of the conversation, Black Star walked away to continue finding Kid._

 _The bluenette has been walking for quite a while, wondering around the academy as he had lost sight of the young shinigami._

 _'Damn it, where could he be? I have been looking everywhere in this big ass school...the underground labyrinth. That's the one place I have not checked yet'_

 _Sprinting to his final destination, the assassin dodges many of the students as they are now filling the school. Due to his great agility, it wasn't too hard and he already made his way downstairs to the bottom of the academy._

 _It was a rather creepy place since the lighting is dim and there are many sculptures of the shinigami. One normal person would think this could lead to a torture chamber. They aren't wrong, however, as prisoners are kept in this area._

 _Making his way down the long stairs, Black Star has been wondering if Kid would even be here. And if so, for what?_

 _'Ragnarök. That's what he mentioned. Could he mean the black blood that is partnered up with Crona? That person has been kept down here for a while anyways. Maybe Kid decided to pay 'em a little visit'_

 _*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

 _Black Star looks at the direction from where the noise is coming from._

 _*Thump**Thump*_

 _'Footsteps. Sounds like they're coming closer'_

 _"We have been walking for awhile with no exit in sight"_

 _"No shit, pipsqueak. You think it's gonna magically appear? We were kept down here for a while, what did you expect?"_

 _A wimpy person and a muscular one were having a conversation. And the assassin just might know who they are. Once they were in his field of vision, the duo tensed up._

 _"So, Crona and Ragnarok. You two have escaped somehow. Tell me, who did it?"_

 _"Oh shit, it's the assassin. Crona, get ready. We gonna kill his ass"_

 _"What? No, he's too strong"_

 _"I'll ask again. Who. Let. You. Out?" Black Star was now getting upset._

 _"We ain't gonna tell you runt. We're finally gonna get freedom after all this time. Now, let us pass by and I won't take your soul"_

 _The assassin stares at the large and muscular black blood humanoid and just sighs, stepping aside._

 _"Haha, that's what I thought"_

 _Once the black blood duo were in front of the bluenette, Black Star tackles Crona. The pinkette struggles under the assassin's strong grip, but it only made it worse as Black Star punched his face. Crona huffed in pain, but Ragnarok managed to help his partner and gave the same order to the bluenette, getting off of Crona and holding his jaw._

 _"I should have seen that coming. You are an assassin. You aren't supposed to be trusted"_

 _"Pot calling the kettle black, am I right?"_

 _Black Star leaped towards the black blood humanoid and delivered a devastating punch to the face. Even though Ragnarok recovered quickly from the attack, he was disoriented for a moment. This gave Black Star an opportunity to unsheathe his right wrist blade, stab Crona's abdomen, and elbowing Ragnarok's neck. The duo once again fell down in pain, but quickly recovered. Still, the assassin got on top of the black blood and strangled him._

 _"I am able to kill you just so you know. But I won't do that since you are a prisoner. I will say this one last time: Who. Let. You. Go?"_

 _Ragnarok is having trouble with getting the words out, but still managed to do so. "It was that Shinigami's son. He let us go almost an hour ago. Said he wanted something in return"_

 _"What did you give him?"_

 _"I...gave him my black blood. I don't know why he needed it. But he freed us and that's all that matters to us"_

 _Black Star was shocked once you took the information in. Why would Kid want black blood? He is already strong the way he is. Unless, there is more to the story. And he is going to see the end of it._

 _"Thank you for your cooperation. Now if you excuse me, I will leave while you two take a nice long rest"_

 _With that, the assassin has knocked the black blood duo out and ran up the stairs, hoping to find Kid._

 _Once Black Star made it up to ground level of the academy, he heard a lot of commotion._

 _"Some crazy shit is happening out there. I think a Kishin is running around the marketplace district of Death City"_

 _"Really? I hope some of our upperclassmen can help out. We're not really able to face a Kishin yet.."_

 _A few people stopped their conversation once they saw the familiar bluenette. Of course, they are still afraid of him, but hope sparkled in their eyes._

 _"Thank goodness you came. There is a giant monster attack the marketplace not too far from here. People are probably dying over there"_

 _"Yeah, and we couldn't find any more of the strong meisters and weapons. But then you came and we beg you to help them"_

 _Black Star looked at the two people who spoke. Their eyes say they are scared, but he doubts it's because of him anymore._

 _"The marketplace? Awful lot of people over there. I'll make sure the Kishin is put down"_

 _The assassin makes his way past all of the students and ran outside of the academy, where he notices his weapon and the Thompson sisters. But something else caught his eyes._

 _A large three-headed dog-like creature running around the populated area of Death City. It was probably as tall as a two-story house, with black fur and magma-like eyes. That's about as much as his expert eyes could see._

 _"It's a Cerberus. They're pretty strong with a high defense and attack. There is a weak spot and that's its three heads, but it'll be difficult to attack them without being attacked first," explained Tsubaki._

 _"Great, just great. Can this day get any better?" sighed Black Star. "Where are Soul and Maka?"_

 _"Those two noticed the Kishin and went on ahead to kill it. But not before they were arguing with Kid," Liz looked down at the ground._

 _"Kid was here? Was he acting strange?"_

 _"He was. When Soul pointed out the Kishin, Kid suggested to let this one go. We were all shocked about this of course. He even said not all Kishins are bad. Once Maka and Soul left, Kid followed," Liz looked like she was going to break down any moment. But, this was further proof that something has happened to Kid. Mentioning Ragnarök, releasing Crona, getting his black blood, and now saying that some Kishins aren't bad?_

 _"I have a terrible feeling of what is going to happen next. But first things first, we have to protect the civilians from any danger. We have to kill that Cerberus. Then we'll deal with Kid. You three, let's go"_

 _"""Right"""_

 _After a while of running on the rooftops of the large city, the group of four managed to get on top of the church that is facing towards the plaza where the marketplace is held. However, there are screams of terror and many of the stands destroyed by none other than the Kishin. Surprisingly, no one managed to get hurt. Yet._

 _"Damn it, it's running away now... Something's wrong"_

 _"What is it?" asked Tsubaki._

 _"It appears to be running away from the people. Like it's afraid. Whatever its emotions, we have to get it. Looks like we're moving out once again"_

 _They were done as told and started to follow the Cerberus. The three-headed monster were now starting to surprise the quartet. It still hasn't harm any civilians, even though they are all scared to death by the large Kishin. However, the creature had sped up and ran towards the outskirts of the city. That was when they all noticed Maka with Soul as a scythe confronting the Kishin._

 _"Alright! Maka has this. She'll definitely defeat the Cerberus," exclaimed Liz with Patty happily agreeing._

 _Just as the scythe meister was about to slice the heads of the Kishin, what came next shocked everyone to a large extent._

 _Kid blocked the attack...by using his arm!_

 _"So it was true. I didn't believe it, but there it is right in my field of vision. Kid has the black blood within him," Black Star stated. Once the message went into their heads, the three ladies gasped and were struck with confusion._

 _"Black blood? Why would Kid do that?," questioned Tsubaki._

 _"I don't know, but something is up. We still have to kill that Kishin first. Look, it's turning around right now." Just as Black Star said, the Cerberus turned and ran back into the city, heading towards the quartet._

 _"Let's make it a quick kill, then. I'll aim at their eyes while you go ahead and slice their heads off," ordered Liz._

 _With nothing else to be said, Tsubaki transformed into her Uncanny Sword form and Patty turned into a pistol. Once the Kishin got a little closer, Liz fired six deadeye shots. Literally. The monster became uncoordinated with its movements and was now slowing down. Finding the perfect opportunity, Black Star leaped and managed to get a clean slice. The Cerberus lost its three heads and what was left over were three Kishin souls. A quick and deadly kill it was._

 _"Now that's out of the way, let's go help Maka and Soul. Kid is probably fighting them," suggested the bluenette._

 _"You were never in love with Maka, you bastard! I'm going to bring you back from the reality you are living!"_

 _The quartet were standing on a rooftop overlooking the scene that is not too far from them. Kid had yelled that sentence, with Soul now charging at the young shinigami. The weapon jumped for whatever reason. Maybe hoping to land an aerial hit. But that was when Kid also jumped and kneed Soul in his abdomen. Now with both of them on the ground, Soul starting to cough out so much blood that he fell forward and wasn't able to get up. Kid walked towards Soul and grabbed him by the neck._

 _"I'll give you this final chance. Don't harm any Kishins until I say so"_

 _Soul was silent for a moment. "Alright, but just letting you know...that building over there isn't symmetrical..." he said as he waited for Kid to reply._

 _"What about it?"_

 _Everyone saw the look on the weapon's face. Well, it was the same expression almost everyone has and thought about the same thing: This isn't the Kid they known before._

 _Kid lets go of Soul and started to walk away. While he is, the assassin and the four weapons all came down from the rooftop, just a couple of meters away from Kid. Speaking of which, the young shinigami aligns his sight at the group._

 _"Kid, what did you do?" asked Liz, but Kid didn't respond._

 _"Kid, why aren't you telling us something?" asked Tsubaki, but still no reply. With a calm demeanor, the meister said a name that caught everyone's attention._

 _"Black Star...I know that you're wondering of what's going on, but I'm telling you this. If you want to fight, I'm ready for it." Kid still stayed in his place waiting for the bluenette's answer. Black Star walks toward Kid, signaling that he's taking up the challenge._

 _"Everyone, get out of here. Go somewhere safe. Hell, get the entire city to safety. This is going to be ugly," ordered the assassin. They were all stubborn to leave, but they realized what will happen when the Shinigami's son and miracle child were to fight. With that, the gang had left Kid and Black Star alone to settle their differences._

 _"Well, I'm waiting," said an impatient Kid._

 _The assassin sprinted in almost the speed of light, aiming his right knuckles underneath his opponent's breastbone. Kid, however, was faster than that and managed to grab the bluenette's wrist with his left hand and karate chopping Black Star's neck with his right. The assassin was already down in the matter of two seconds._

 _"Pathetic. And I expected more from you," Kid blurted as slowly walked away. As he was a few meters from the assassin, the young shinigami suddenly turned around and blocked Black Star's right jab with his left arm and did a palm strike with his other hand to the bluenette's chest, sending him flying and sliding across the pavement. The bluenette, once again, is on the ground without a sign of movement._

 _"Tch, such a waste of time. To think you are actually the son of White Star, the most feared and brutal assassin to ever live. But just like you, he is weak. He is all show with no means of proof of his strength. The Paris Genocide? He would have made this world into a monarchy if it wasn't for him being weak. I'm sure you are unconscious, so I'll let you be." And again, he walks away. Kid would have left Black Star to rot, if it wasn't for a laughter. The kind of laughter that would send a shiver down your spine. The young shinigami turns around to see the assassin slowly getting up._

 _"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"_

 _"...Hehe, no. I've been taught to not give up. Even if it means death"_

 _"You fool. Reaper Combat Art: 'Sin' Stance." Kid arches his back forward and has his arms form a sideways 'Z'. "Once I'm done with you, you will be unrecognizable." Kid sprints as if he is breaking the sound barrier and jumps in the air to give Black Star a kick to the face. However, the assassin dodged the attack and gave a cocky smirk. The bluenette fell on his back and lifted his legs up as he balanced on his head and upper back. Having a surprised expression, Kid crossed his arms to cover his face just in time as Black Star's feet came in contact. The attack was powerful enough to send the young shinigami flying, but still landed like a feline. The assassin, on the other hand, landed on his occiput and upper back again. He then laughs maniacally and springs back up and lands on the balls of his feet._

 _"So you're going to fight me without using your hands?," Kid mentioned Black Star's concealed hands. "Do you believe you are actually going to win like that?"_

 _"Maybe," Black Star said as he slowly got up and sprinted towards Kid, giving him a hard right hook to which he quickly blocks with his left arm. Just as the son of death left his body open, the bluenette rapidly took the opportunity and shoved his left palm against Kid's abdomen._

 _"You are finished." Black Star twisted his wrist, signaling his Soul Menace attack. However, the attack never occurred! Kid managed to back away and found out what just happened. The assassin was frightened._

 _"Black Star, ever since you joined the DWMA, we have fought together. Compare to then, my combat arts and power have vastly improved. But I see you've grown weaker."_

 _"Huh?" The assassin gave him an expression of confusion, disbelief, and mockery._

 _"If not that, then it must be that you realize you cannot beat me and lost your confidence. Which is why you can't execute your wavelength as an attack"_

 _The bluenette decided to ignore the young shinigami and continues to attack him. First, it's a right hook to Kid's oblique. Once that attack missed, Black Star threw a left jab to which the son of death blocked with his left forearm and retaliated with a palm strike to the assassin's right cheek, to which he countered with a knee to the young shinigami's abdomen. The two leaped back to give a small distance in between._

 _Within a blink of an eye, Kid elbowed Black Star to the face. And he would have succeeded if the assassin didn't react fast enough to block with his left forearm. The bluenette returned with a right hook, but Kid used his left palm to send the attack away from him. After that, the son of death gave a swift heel strike to the assassin's face. However, Black Star shielded himself with both of his forearms. Once again, the two retreated back a couple of feet apart. Black Star is showing signs of tiredness with a couple of bruises on his arms. Kid, on the other hand, appears to be normal with no sweat on his forehead._

 _"You have gotten weaker. Admit it. You aren't and will never be the best. You dishonored your clan and your dead father. Give up and I will not kill you." Black Star did not listen. Instead, a sinister grin began to appear and grew on his face. Blinking his eyes, little star replaced his pupils. Kid knew what this meant._

 _"Your clan's hidden power. Something to give you a bit of a boost"_

 _A strong wavelength was gradually radiating._

 _"I see, you are also going to use your Madness Takehold. Trying to have the upper hand for a few minutes is what you think will lead you victorious. You think you'll win? Stop this"_

 _"...I can't stop... The moment I stop will be my death!"_

 _Kid decided to end this and ran towards the the assassin, who is standing still. The young shinigami went behind the bluenette and elbowed the back of his neck, to which made Black Star get on one knee. The son of death appeared to his opponent's side, clasped his hands together, and slammed them on the assassin's neck again. Black Star got even closer to the ground and punched the pavement with his right fist. Kid brought up his right leg and slammed it on the bluenette's back. The attack sent a shock wave to the surrounding concrete which was now deep and cracked within a ten feet radius. Black Star, who is face full under the debris, punched the concrete with his right fist, signifying he is still willing to fight. Kid sighed and pushed his left further into the assassin, who now goes deeper under the cracked pavement. The bluenette twitched his fingers violently before almost immediately relaxing. Kid squatted down near Black Star._

 _"Just give it up. You cannot defeat me. I am a god while you're merely a human being. You are all talk about transcending God, but here you are showing me you cannot defend yourself or even have resistance against my attacks. Better to lay here than continuing where you could lose your life"_

 _Getting up for hopefully the last time, Kid walked away. Only then he turned to see Black Star, lying lifelessly in the crater. Showing a small smirk, the son of death continued to venture towards the DWMA._

 _"One down, a few more to go," Kid whispered._

 _"...I will transcend God. But first, I have to surpass you!"_

 _Stopping dead in his tracks, the young shinigami once again turned around. He saw what he least expected._

 _Black Star, standing up straight within the crater, has an entirely new appearance. An appearance that Kid recognizes back in Paris three years ago. The appearance that would make even Sid to cringe and cowardly hide. The appearance that would ultimately boost the assassin's abilities to that near of a god's. And the one known as Black Star's demonic side._

 _"Malum Sicarius, fancy meeting you here. Care to finish what Black Star started?" Kid asked in a mock tone. However, this only made the demon laugh._

 _"You really think I'm Malum? Well, I guess by the looks of it. Though, I am not Malum. I just have his appearance. The kind that I have worked my ass off to get. Now we're even. So, let's start round two"_

 _Kid scoffs and ran towards the bluenette, once again nearly breaking the sound barrier. The young shinigami threw a powerful left jab, to which Black Star easily blocked with both of his forearms. Kid then used his left leg to break the assassin's defense, but instead he sent the demon sliding on the pavement though still on his feet. Recovering from the attack, Black Star leaped towards Kid with his right hand covered in blue electricity. The son of death was struck on his chest, which send him flying and crash into a nearby wall. He did not expect for his opponent's Soul Menace to work. Especially since it was very powerful._

 _Kid jumped out of the large dent he made in the wall and simply scrubbed off any rubble he had and walked forward as if he wasn't injured. Black Star grinned and sprinted towards the young shinigami. He then leaped and gave a strong kick to Kid's chest. However, the latter reacted quickly enough and blocked the attack and push the demon off. The two collided their fists against one another. Both of them gave pissed off expressions and leaped away, leaving a small distance between. Black Star, once again, targeted Kid, who prepares his fists. However, he was too slow and the assassin gave the son of death a hard left jab to the jaw. Kid is beginning to feel agitated._

 _"Death God Martial Arts 'Insane Sin' Stance!"_

 _The young shinigami's first Line of Sanzu started to connect. Once it did, Kid jumped into the air and twisted his upper body, letting the momentum of his right leg create an impact upon Black Star who has his forearms cross to protect himself. Kid's right foot managed to get under his opponent's forearms and raised up his leg, exposed Black Star's chest. Kid immediately lowered his leg and slammed his two fists on the demon's thoracic, which caused him to cough up blood. Before letting him fall on the ground, the son of death grabbed both of the assassin's shoulders and did a back flip. Landing on one leg, he used his opposite foot to strike Black Star's neck. Finally, the young shinigami attempted a roundhouse kick and succeeded. The assassin was sent flying into the same wall Kid previously crashed into. Being filled with satisfaction, the son of death let out a sigh of relief. Once he set his mind onto the fight, Kid noticed Black Star crouching in front of him. Having no time to defend himself, Kid was sent into the air by a powerful uppercut. The assassin jumped onto the young shinigami's upper body, slammed his feet down, and the two plummeted towards and reached ground zero. Dust covered the area for a moment before clearing up, showing the two rivals near each other with angered expressions._

 _Black Star started with a karate kick to which Kid simply used his left hand to block. The assassin threw a right jab, but the young shinigami still managed to dodge. He retaliated with an ax kick, but the demon protect the top of his head with his forearms. Getting Kid's leg off and unconsciously letting his guard down, Black Star received a headbutt from his opponent and backed away a few steps to try to recover. Once he did, the assassin threw a powerful right jab. Kid tilted his head to the right and let the punch go past him. Since the demon was too close to the son of death, the latter targeted the abdominal area with enough force to cause Black Star to lower his guard even more. It was then followed by an uppercut. The assassin backed up a bit once more and attempted to retaliate with a right jab again. However, Kid is getting a lot faster and landed two swift punches to the face. The demon's movements were getting sluggish, but he was still determined to fight. Black Star attempted to land a hit, but instead received one; nearly tripping as he was sent back. A black eye was quickly forming and his nose started to leak a red substance._

 _The two eighteen year olds faced each other and sprinted towards their opponent. Both commenced their attacks, but again Kid was faster and his fist landed on Black Star's nose in a dreadful manner. Nearly falling, the assassin regain his balance and tried to lift the young shinigami from under his abdomen. Unfortunately, Kid slammed his knee against the demon's chest and pulled him away. Next, he threw a powerful left jab. Black Star fell to the ground and screamed in pain from the impact. Nevertheless, he managed to sit up dodge as the son of death attempted to stomp on his face. Still on the his knees, Black Star shielded the side of his head to block the incoming of Kid's leg. He was thankful that he nearly fell to the ground again as the assassin easily ducked under Kid's other leg. He was not thankful this time as the young shinigami was able get him with a left hook. Quickly, the demon got up and ducked under a roundhouse kick. Getting pissed off, Kid threw a right jab, aiming at his rival's face. Black Star miraculously evaded the attack, but not the next one as he was too close to Kid. Grabbing his black shirt, Kid tossed the assassin as if he was a rag doll and got on top of him. With no time to react, Black Star was taking every hit he was receiving. Kid clasped his hands together and slammed them on the demon's face. A small crater formed beneath them._

 _Kid got up and looked away, not wanting to see his rival's supposed dead body. It was a horrible decision as two seconds later a fist came in contact with his jaw. The young shinigami was sent to the ground just like his assailant. Black Star backed away up once Kid started to get up. The assassin already has two black eyes, a bloody nose, extra bruises, and a jaw that may be dislocated. The son of death, on the other hand, only has a nose that is barely bleeding and black eye that is slowly forming. The former is also not looking good on his stamina. Sweating, not having a proper posture, movements are becoming slower and less effective. Kid is showing signs of fatigue, but only heavy breathing. This fight may have already ended._

 _However, the two rushed towards each other as if they just started fighting. They threw the same punches at the same location. Only difference is that Kid's attack was very effective. Just was he was about to throw another one, Black Star managed to regain his balance and focus and landed powerful punch right under the young shinigami's breast bone. Standing still for a few seconds, the two fell down as the pain now surged throughout their body._

 _"Holy shit, I did not know getting punched there would be fucking painful," stated Kid as he is breathing heavily._

 _"Oh yeah, like it's that bad," rebutted Black Star._

 _"Still, you're weak. Not even in your strongest form could you defeat me. As a god, it is expected of me to be omnipotent"_

 _"You got that right. But remember, I will surpass God and everyone else who is stronger than me. And that includes you"_

 _"We'll just have to see about that." Kid got up, albeit with some struggle._

 _"You still want to fight? Aw hell yeah." Black Star also got up, but with much more difficulty. Instead of going old school with his fists, he unsheathed his two wrist blades._

 _"Oh? You finally come to the conclusion that you should use weapons? It's not going to make a difference anyways"_

 _"We'll see"_

 _Possibly for the final time, Black Star went at nearly the speed of light towards Kid and struck his left blade into his abdomen. It went in, definitely. But the young shinigami only grunted and threw a devastating right hook. The assassin went flying into another building, causing another large dent. The son of death stood where he was, eyeing any small movements his opponent might make. He was right as the demon vanished within a blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Kid. A dynamic uppercut met with the latter's jaw and a jab to his chest, sending him skipping across the pavement._

 _"This is just getting old *cough*," stated Kid._

 _"Then come over here and let's start something new," declared Black Star._

 _With that said, the son of death sprung back up and leaped while preparing an attack. The assassin foresaw this and executed a roundhouse kick. Kid grabbed his assailant's leg and did a front flip as the demon now lost balance and collapsed on his back. Kicking his legs out, Black Star sprung up just in time as his rival tried to stomp on his face again._

 _"Speed Star," whispered the assassin._

 _What he did next may have taken a life. The demon carried out lighting speed attacks that consisted of shoving his right blade through Kid's throat and his other blade into chest where his heart is located. He ejected his left blade from the flesh and forcefully insert it into his rival's abdomen. He then used his other blade to slice Kid's left cheek and impale his eye of the same side. Going behind him, Black Star stabbed his opponent in the middle of his spine and sliced his throat. Turning him around, the demon kneed his abdomen and again stabbed his chest. The next several dozen of strikes were made as Black Star seemingly disappeared and only scratches or deep cuts materialized on Kid's immobilized body. Some may leave terrible scars in the future._

 _All Kid can do was endure what he was receiving as the assassin was extremely agile. The pain rapidly spread throughout his body and black blood began to cover various parts. He started to think Black Star is a sadist as he cannot stop laughing whenever he creates a new scar on him. Once the latter was done with his small playtime, the son of death collapsed on his knees and hands as he faced the ground. Right next to him, the sadistic assassin was also on his knees. His stamina has failed on him and his body was nearly covered by his own blood. Yet, he was laughing. His psychotic laughter ringed the son of death's ears. In a way, it was music and the most annoying sound._

 _"You love the sight of this, don't you? The sight of a man you nearly killed"_

 _"Haha, nearly? Nah, I actually wanted to. That feeling of inflicting pain is fascinating! Hehe, too bad I can't continue"_

 _"That's what I like to hear." The young shinigami got on his knees for the last time._

 _"Fuck you. I can't even get up and you still want to fight"_

 _"No, I want to end this." Sliding his finger against his face, Kid gather some of his black blood and tossed it in the air. "Bloody Death Storm." Hearing a loud boom sound, the beautiful blue sky was almost immediately covered with gloomy dark gray clouds. A flash of light appeared from within the clouds._

 _"The weather man was wrong once again," dumbly said Black Star._

 _The flash of light appeared again and out came down lightning. However, this kind of lighting was as black as a void. Furthermore, it came crashing down on the assassin who is now screaming in agony. Once he settled down, his entire body collapsed on the floor with his eyelids barely making a blink._

 _"Hm, as I suspected. You are weak. Surpassing God, my ass. You can't even withstand a bolt of energy. I'll see you in another life, if you would have any." Kid ventured for the final time towards the DWMA with little difficult. As if this entire fight was nothing but a flick to the forehead._

 _Unbeknownst to him, however, is that once the young shinigami was out of view, Black Star had blinked once more. This time as if he was completely uninjured. Getting up, his appearance started to change and was now back to what he originally was, though he still cringed due to being inflicted with heavy damage and bleeding._

 _"Good, he's gone. If we had continued any further I would have lost myself. Though he may seem invincible, he still has a weakness. A weakness that somehow I am able to detect. Maybe that's what father meant about mastering Star Vision. The ability to detect the weakness of anyone. God, this shit hurts. I probably should have lost earlier"_

 _His sensitive eyes detected a few silhouettes. Four females and a male were running up to the assassin. And he knows who these people are. Soul started to help his best friend up with some difficulty and precaution. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty did something entirely different. The Demon Shadow weapon and older Thompson sister were now having an argument about a certain Shinigami._

 _"What the hell has happened to your meister?!" Tsubaki shouts at the sisters._

 _"How the hell should I know? Kid was avoiding us the whole day! We were trying to find him, but instead we found him attacking Maka and Soul!" Liz retaliated._

 _"Then how come you didn't check up on Kid on what is happening to him?!"_

 _"I didn't see anything affecting Kid in any other way! I thought he was fine!"_

 _"Yeah, right. After the whole Paris Genocide, you didn't notice how Kid was when he lost to White Star? Did you see how depressed and angered he was, losing to an assassin?!"_

 _"If you know everything about him, then why didn't go with him?! Why didn't you check up on him?! If you knew this was going to happen, then you should have prevented it!"_

 _The two continue to have their argument, which resulted in Patty crying, not wanting any of her friends to fight each other. I mean why wouldn't she? Kid nearly killed Black Star. Maka started to comfort the younger sibling and tried to calm down the two weapons. Soul and Black Star were having their own conversation._

 _"Damn it, why does everything have to fuck up today?" said Soul._

 _"I don't know. Everything just happens. We can't control the actions of others. If we did, then we'll be worse than the Star Clan," explained Black Star. He felt the albino tense up as if he noticed something off._

 _"Holy shit, he's back!" Soul shouted._

 _Everyone turned towards where Soul shouted and noticed Kid walking up to the group. Soul turned into his weapon form and Maka wield him. Tsubaki is using her katana and the Thompson sisters... well, did nothing. Kid stopped on his tracks and faced his friends. His_ former _friends._

 _"Get the hell out of my way!" the young shinigami roared._

 _"Not gonna happen!" Maka interject as she started to jump above him and immediately slice his chest open. She thought with just that attack he'll go down, but it just made it worse. Kid glared at her and then sent a fist towards her stomach. The impact was strong enough for the bookworm to spit out blood and fall to her knees. Unconsciousness followed by moments later._

 _Soul went into his human form, but has his right hand as a scythe. "Damn you!" Soul started to dash towards Kid and swung his weapon, heading for the Shinigami. Unfortunately, Kid caught it by one hand. He then got closer to Soul's face and appeared to have whispered something._

 _Suddenly, flames started to appear on Soul's right arm and burned his flesh. With the agony he's feeling, Soul tried to grab his right arm and tried to soothed the pain, but it didn't work. Kid's next move was very familiar to Black Star_

 _"Death Storm." A lightning bolt appeared from the clouds and struck Soul, leaving him motionless on the ground. Kid then approached the assassin, who can barely stand._

 _"What's wrong? Can't give me a fair fight?" said the bluenette in a cocky tone. But what he soon noticed something off about Kid. He saw his golden glares beginning to turn black. Kid looked so angry, so enraged, it appears that he needed a way to release the emotion. And Black Star believed he is the solution. The assassin can sense Kid's aura going berserk. It was way different compared to White Star. The young shinigami has this essence of killing and did Black Star now realized it was him that's going to be the victim. Tsubaki tried to attack Kid, but was slow to counter Kid's attack._

 _"Death Tsunami"_

 _Kid summons a ball of water out of thin air from his palm and throws it at the weapon. Once she was hit, the water started to enlarged and trapped Tsubaki. Thankfully, she is able to breathe as the water only reached to her neck. But wasn't thankful that she had to witness her meister get assaulted. Black Star was punched in the jaw and soon spat out blood. He tried to land an attack by using his right fist on the shinigami, but the son of death caught it. The next thing Kid was going to do was unforeseen to the assassin._

 _The shinigami crushed the bluenette's right hand. The latter screamed in pain and tried to throw another punch, but Kid grabbed it and used his hand to push Black Star's elbow inwards, causing the joint to fracture. The assassin started to scream in pain once more. The punishment Kid was giving him was unbearable. The young shinigami then executed punches against Black Star's body. They were so powerful, he broke his opponent's rib cage and it punctured his lungs. The rib cage also managed to puncture the heart as well, though not as deadly. The son of death's punches were able to damage the liver, intestines, stomach, pancreas, both of his kidneys, and spleen._

 _Kid looked to be on a frenzy as he started to target the vertebral column and skull, which caused them to crack. This wasn't enough for Kid as he kept pummeling him over and over again and a pool of blood started to form underneath Black Star._

 _'_ _ **Miracle child. I am trying my best for you to survive. I rose your defense to make you resistant to his attacks, but soon you will not be able to take in more. You have to find a way to stop this mayhem,**_ _' explained Malum telepathically._

 _"Kid, please stop! I beg of you!" Tsubaki yells as she tears were forming and constantly dropping. Kid, however, ignored it and he began bashing the assassin's head. Wounds and fractures formed and released streams of blood. Black Star was all covered in his own red liquid. He couldn't even speak, let alone fight back. He has both of his arm and hands broken, everything inside of him began to take a toll of the damage, and he barely has the ability to breathe._

 _"K-kid..." Black Star murmurs._

 _"Shut up. You wanted me to unleash my true power. Well, this is barely a half of it." Kid raised his right fist, preparing to end it all. "You killed an innocent Kishin...and now prepare to meet your demise."_

 _"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing of what is about to happen to her lover._

 _'No, this won't kill me. He doesn't have the balls to do it.' Black Star now believed he was right as Kid hadn't launch his attack. But it was a sign of something worse._

 _"I realized something. You are trying to excel the power of mortals and surpass anything like godhood. You're pathetic, weak, useless, and irritating for thinking you can defeat a god. You must've been crazy to think that. You can't even beat me, Lord Death, Asura, or any other gods as of now since you are being brutally beaten by a God of Death! So as of now, I don't want you to die, yet. I want you to scream in agony from the pain I'll inflict on you for angering a god you can never surpass!" Kid stated with so much malice._

 _Kid lifted Black Star by his shirt so he can stand. The assassin was struggling to stay up, but still managed to keep himself at balance. Kid then gave a right hook to Black Star's head, which blood started to spew out. The bluenette still kept his balance, but then the young shinigami speared him to the ground hard. Black Star felt his spine starting to break._

 _Kid then picked up Black Star again, but this time he commenced a roundhouse kick in the same area of the head where he struck. It caused the bluenette to clash to a wall where he used its surface to keep himself up, but it made Kid's attacks much easier. The son of death kicked him in the abdomen with such drastic force, the wall collapse with the assassin in it. Black Star was buried within the rubble of the now demolished wall but Kid seemed to not end this anytime soon._

 _Kid pick him up again and started to hit the bridge of the assassin's nose. Blood started to come out from the nostrils and as Black Star grasp his broken nose, he left himself wide open. Kid threw many punches to the bluenette's face so many times, the blood was spilling out even more. Black Star couldn't feel a thing with so many blows he was receiving. Streams of a red substance were coming out of his nose, mouth, and the open wound on his forehead. Kid then took a cruel turn and, with all his might, he punch his fractured rib cage._

 _"Aarraagghh!" Black Star yelled out his lungs as he experienced the pain he hasn't felt in the longest of his life. He wanted it to stop, but couldn't. He was too overwhelmed with all the attacks that he couldn't even retaliate. The broken rib cage began to punctured further into his lungs and heart. He wanted to die to end the pain, but that's what a coward will do. He'll have to endure._

 _Kid uppercut Black Star's jaw, which splits in half. A lot more blood was flowing out. Black Star had enough and tried to elbow the young shinigami with his right arm, but Kid countered it and breaks the joint. Once more, Black Star fell to his knees as his arm and entire body were excruciating._

 _'_ _ **God damn it! You cannot hold out anymore. You have to find a way to get the hell out of here. A couple of those attacks and you will be done for!**_ _'_

 _Black Star felt a hand gripping his throat and was forced to stand up. He could see his assailant. His eyes were pure black. He lost himself into this madness._

 _"Hehehe. C'mon, where's Malum? Bring him here! I suddenly feel like I want to have a play date with him! Or do you still think that you can endure this living hell? Trust me, I'm barely having any fun!"_

 _"K-kid, this isn't you. Why are you doing this...?" Black Star says in a weak tone._

 _"Hmm? Oh I don't know. Maybe you finally made me snap and I want to inflict you with pain and agony! And now I see your ideals in sadism. I love it!" Kid answers. Black Star couldn't believe what he's hearing. This is not the Kid they know. Kid will never let himself have a thought of killing or anything related. Something happened to him and he'll figured out why._

 _"Now, let's continued," Kid said which made the assassin confused. Kid puts his right hand on Black Star's cheek and performed his next attack._

 _"Death Inferno"_

 _Black Star's left side of his face started to light on fire. The bluenette screamed from the red flames that was scorching every part of his face. The assassin touched the burned body part with great difficulty. Kid then kicked his left knee joint, which left a clean break. Black Star falls to the ground, now crying even louder. The gift or a new fracture bone with the addition of an appearance that would make him unrecognizable. It would be a miracle if he made it out alive. Kid still hasn't finished and busted the other knee. Black Star kept wailing louder and louder. He wanted this to end this torture and ordeal._

 _"K-kid you already won. Why keep doing this? You already proven your point. Just please stop! Something happened to you and I can't help if you keep beating me to death. I'm your friend..."_

 _The young shinigami had stopped once he heard what the assassin said. He appeared to be in deep thought before speaking for himself._

 _"Friends? Since when were we friends?"_

 _"What...?"_

 _"You were washed up from the Star Clan and Tsubaki found you and brought you here. All we had to do was take down the Star Clan with you as our leader. But now that the clan is destroyed, you are nothing but a simple ant and I'm the boot."_

 _The air between Black Star and Kid turned stiff._

 _"You killed..no, exterminate your entire clan and brought destruction towards Earth."_

 _"...Earth?"_

 _"You are a resident of Earth and not here in Darkatos. I'm your God and you are just a mortal. So go with you pathetic race and have a goddamn life over there instead of here! This is for the citizens of Darkatos and to all who pledge their faith to the Shinigamis!"_

 _"Kid, what are you talking about?"_

 _"You will soon learn the truth, Black Star. You lived in a much bigger universe than you think." With that said, Kid cuts the assassin's throat and blood began to spill out even more. Black Star couldn't stand another attack and if there was a next one, he'll surely die. Kid must have thought about the same thing and prepared one last assault. This time at the bluenette's brain._

 _"Kid stop it! I'll do anything for you! Please, don't kill Black Star!" Tsubaki cried heavily. She's trying to prevent the death of her soulmate, but she knows Kid won't comply. The son of death slowly rose his fist._

 _"See ya later fool, say hello to Maba in Brujano!" Kid says as he commences his attack_

 _'This is it. I tried to do some good in my life and what do I get? Death. God, we live in such a fucked up world'_

 _Black Star was now losing his vision as all of his injuries were taking a toll. But what he saw and heard confused him. Gun fire made Kid to stop what he was about to do and turn around. That is what he saw before he collapsed on his back now losing his hearing also._

 _"Liz... Patty...I was filled... Black Star has done with the Cerberus... punishing Black Star... out of control... never intended on killing him." It was all the bluenette was able to hear as he is slowly losing consciousness. Yet, he was still able to feel the presence of four other people and being carried. Moving his eyes, the assassin noticed a familiar outline of a person he solely wants to protect and love._

 _"You'll pay for this you bastard!" He heard Tsubaki yell and gave a weak smile before finally letting his eyes drop._

 _'_ _ **You certainly are something special. I am honored to be working with you and guiding you throughout your lifetime**_ _'_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

Luckily, Maka and the others found me once I was close to the academy. They noticed all of my wounds and burns and took me to the infirmary as fast as their legs can go. All of them were worried, anxious, and extremely pissed off about what Kid has done to me. Soul and I were arguing about how I believe it wasn't a big deal, but he wanted to get him back somehow. The girls, on the other hand, were bawling their eyes out. Not only were they having a conversation about how Kid has changed and how he wasn't their friend they used to know, they threatened to kill him. But, they are exaggerating. I mean, look at me! I was up against him for how long I don't know and he came out victorious. At least I found out he was way stronger. I hate to admit it, but he is definitely one that will take me my entire life to surpass. Or maybe I may not be able to. But I do know this, he has a weakness that not everyone knows. Maybe not even himself.

I was in the infirmary for a few hours after the fight ended. Basically looking like a mummy, my entire body was wrapped with bandages except for my head. Instead a large bandage was covering my forehead and few on my nose. I was feeling rather fine after a while, but Tsubaki insisted that I should keep staying in bed. That was when Spirit came. He told us about how we got Kid in our hands and now we are supposed to be in the Death Room. I thought he would be pardoned for whatever he did and maybe receive a house arrest. Instead, we got something a lot worse.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Inside the Death Room, everyone was there. Everyone. The teachers, the students of NOT and EAT, and Lord Death himself. The room was rather spacious considering it goes as far as the eye could see. But what everyone moved their attention to was hearing the door opening and moments later, Kid approaching rather casually. However, it wasn't the sight of Kid that widen everyone's eyes, it was the sight of his weapon he carried on his back. It was a long sword with ridges on both sides, having a skull on center of the guards. It also has a Spartan symbol imprinted on the skull. The handle appears that you need two hands to carry the blade. The outline of the ridges is white, and the whole blade is black, while throughout the fuller is blood red._

 _Letting that aside, Kid walked towards his father. Though he stopped to look at all of his friends. Former friends, to be precise. Maka's head was bandaged up from Kid's assault and so was Soul's ribs. The couple gave Kid a hard, cold, menacing look. From his eyes, the assassin knew he felt guilt and moved on his next set of former friends. The Thompson sisters did not bat an eye towards their meister. It was rather distressful to watch. Kid eventually walked up to Black Star and eyes all of his injuries. The bluenette stood tall even though they are the same height. He did not want to show any weakness from the fight. The young shinigami's eyes were laid upon Tsubaki's and could see the fire within her pupils. Looking down at her hands, they were clenched and her knuckles turning white._

 _"So, is this the part where I have to apologize?" asked Kid to Black Star, though the latter doesn't respond. He only stares down on him. The son of death sighs. "I don't give a damn if you lost on purpose, Black Star. But you do realize that facing a Shinigami will bring many consequences."_

 _The assassin's eyes were open wide. 'How did he know?!'_

 _"However, I do understand. Wanting to see how strong your opponent is. Better luck next time." Kid turned around and faced the large group of teachers and students._

 _'You bastard...though I suppose you are right. But I don't think you realize what I happened to discover in the end." Black Star smirked to himself, though no one seemed to notice._

 _"People of the DWMA, I'm here by the accusations how I have been berserk on my actions. Truth is, I was full of rage. Everyone of you sided with a God who has greater power than all of you, but turns out he rupture everything so he can restart a new life for us." Kid opposes._

 _"Kid, you have gone too far about your actions. You injured three of your classmates, released a prisoner from the DWMA, and letting loose a Kishin. Do you have anything to say for yourself," the elder Shinigami said._

 _"Yeah, you almost killed Maka and I with your attacks just because of a Kishin?!" yelled Soul._

 _"And for also almost killing Black Star," Tsubaki angrily added._

 _"As well for freeing a prisoner of the school. Luckily, Black Star was able to stop him from escaping," Stein included._

 _Kid is noticeably becoming angry. Most likely from the comments he's receiving. He couldn't seem to handle the words from his former classmates and teachers of the academy._

 _"Tell us, what is going on, Kid?" Spirit wondered._

 _"You could've cost the lives of innocents from letting the Kishin loose." Sid butted in._

 _"Are you trying to destroy Death City by your simple and idiotic actions?!" Soul accused._

 _Then everyone was ganging up on Kid. Bombarding him with questions about what he did and the destruction he caused and already done. Suddenly, he snapped._

 _"ENOUGH!" Kid roared, completely silencing the entire room. "YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK! YOU ARE FOLLOWING MY FATHER'S RULES AND NONE OF YOU ARE SUSPICIOUS OF WHAT HE'S DOING?!" Kid continued. Everyone was stunned by the words of the young shinigami._

 _"I HAVE SAVED DARKATOS FROM THE DESTRUCTION THAT KISHIOKU WAS ABOUT TO BRING AND MOST OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU GUYS ON MY SIDE?! I, KID, GOD OF DEATH, PRINCE OF DARKATOS, KNIGHT OF WAR, AND YOU ACCUSED ME FOR THIS?!" Kid was going on and on that many people didn't even have a chance to talk back._

 _"You, father had almost brought the end of Darkatos because of my actions? I understand what punishment you were giving me but this has gone too far!" Kid turn his attention to Soul and Maka. "You guys aren't even together! Maka, you are the Meister of Courage, Death's Angel, and you haven't even focus on the actions of me and what my father has done? Soul, you are the Weapon of Slaying. Sure, you are a asshole, but you would have never EVER accused anyone in your life!"_

 _Kid then turns to Black Star. "And you...You have killed an innocent Kishin. It wasn't doing anything wrong, but no. You decided to kill anyone who's a demon. Well I'm looking at one right now, you son of a bitch! Also, why the hell did you beat the living hell out of Crona? Did you even ask what he's trying to do? Did you even bother to talk to him about his situation? No...you just follow orders that kept you blind from the truth." The words Kid said, made Black Star feel hurt and angered._

 _'You have no fucking idea, Kid. You have no fucking right to say that stupid shit'_

 _"Then you..." Kid then faces his father. "You have no idea of what pain I'm feeling right now! I'm hurt. You're suppose to be a father and check on their children but no, you assume everything will be okay. Well I'll tell you this...you are the worst father of all..."_

 _Kid then put his right arm up, having Sparta in his hands, showing everyone in the room of who showed him the truth. "All thanks to Sparta! The blade that helped me find the truth!" After all that, people became confused, curious, and straight up astonishment. Lord Death then spoke up._

 _"Kid...You have shown everyone the truth and you jeopardize everything I have done. You will pay for your actions, my son."_

 _"Really? Well then, give everyone their memories back so everyone can see what you have done. Whatever what happened to Asura...you made sure that no one will see your plans!"_

 _"You don't understand the sacrifices that I have done!" Lord Death counters._

 _"You let everything fall apart! I should've be king to protect everyone from your actions!"_

 _"You are a vain, greedy, and cruel boy!"_

 _"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Kid exclaimed. Everyone stopped from what they were thinking. Kid stood up to his father and everyone wondered what will happen now. While they all were confused about the whole Darkatos and kingdom thing, Lord Death spoke once again._

 _"You're right...I am a fool..." He then takes a breath. "A fool that could have ever thought that you would be king someday."_

 _Kid was mortified. He must have pushed the buttons for the last time._

 _"Yes, I have erased everyone's memories for their sake and for the future of Darkatos, but you are still arrogant as ever. You are unworthy!" Lord Death yelled. He got closer to Kid and snatched his blade away from him._

 _"Sparta!" Kid called._

 _"You are unworthy of this blade!" Lord Death added. He then rips the clothing off of Kid to show that he had almost caused the end of his homeworld. "You are unworthy! You are unworthy! You are unworthy! You're unworthy!" Lord Death says, as Kid was now left shirtless, revealing some of the scars of his brutal fight with an assassin._

 _"I, Lord Death, hereby say- Death the Kid-you are banish from Darkatos and you won't come back until you learn how to become a Shinigami you are!" Lord Death stated. Kid was at a lost for words. Him banish? What has he done to deserve his kind of punishment?_

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Lord Death, I know that Kid is in trouble but do we have to banish him from Death City?" Soul said._

 _"Yeah, it was just an accident! He never met to unleash chaos to the DWMA." Black Star added._

 _"SILENCE YOU TWO!" Lord Death ordered, making the two best friends follow his command._

 _"No, I will not give back their memories until you learn how to become a true Shinigami! A true Shinigami must accept whatever happens remember? You must sacrifice anything you hold dear to protect Darkatos. Your friendships, your marriage, anything that made you the Shinigami you are, no? Then you are not a true Shinigami!" Lord Death opens a portal behind Kid to send him who knows where._

 _"Wait! Lord Death!" Soul tries to intervene, but Maka holds him back and letting the Headmaster doing his business. "Maka?! What the hell-"_

 _"Quiet, Soul! He must learn from his actions. Sure he didn't want it to happen, but going against the Lord Death is suicide," Maka explained, making Soul back off from the action he was about to commence._

 _Black Star couldn't believe what was happening. Kid banished by his own father? Seeing that made him remember the missions he has done for his own father and what havoc he has brought to Paris and other places he's been to._

 _'No, he doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. I have to find a way to stop this.' He was being held by Tsubaki, who knows what her lover would do if he wasn't restrained._

 _"I'm sorry my son..." Lord Death then shoves Kid to the portal, sending him to a designated place._

 _"AAAAAHHHHH!" Once Kid was nowhere to be seen, Lord Death rested his eyes upon Sparta and began to add an enchantment._

 _"Whoever wields this blade, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Kid and Sparta." With that said, a magic circle with the red skull imprinted on top appeared on the rain guard and a few moments later, it disappear. He throws the blade to the portal where Kid was sent, and began to close it so no one may enter._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

That entire event was not pretty. After we all left the Death Room, many of us wondered what was Lord Death's true intentions and goals. And if can still trust him. I may follow orders from higher ups and complete assignments in a quick and simple matter, but once I see something go wrong or corrupt, I will stop at all costs and get to the bottom of it. Just like what I did to the Star Clan. It wasn't pretty, but I ended the threat. Now the real question is: is our Shinigami up to something dangerous?. If he is, someone has to stop it. If no one will, I would do it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. As time passed by, so did new occurrences. One of which basically fucked my mind. I have met a man very few months ago. We had a small talk. Though it was one of the most confusing conversations I've ever had. He mentioned something about Darkatos and about the Saviors. He must have been from another world. Funny, cause he was from elsewhere.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Hitting the dummy, Black Star executed rapid attacks that no one is able to block. Using every region of his four limbs, the assassin threw a devastating right hook to the dummy's head. It ripped off and the object fell to the ground._

 _"Damn, that's the tenth one today. I have to get some more soon"_

 _He sat with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. He began to feel the breeze of the soft wind. He heard where the currents would be going next. He smelled the movements of a worm that was nearby._

 _'Today is a good day to train outside,' he thought to himself._

 _His nose started to twitch. His exposed upper-body muscles were getting tense. His hands and forearms were preparing to help unsheathe his wrist blades he still has equipped. His senses were now focusing on one location._

 _'Someone is coming'_

 _This 'someone' was slowly walking up to the bluenette. His movements were steady and appears to not be a threat. Black Star slowly composed himself and slowly opened his eyes. A man wearing a black coat and body armor was a few feet away from him. Examining this man even further, he seems to be in his thirties with his dark brown hair slick back and a scar on his right eye. He may have been through many wars and returned as a brave and proud soldier considering how his face is manly and serious._

 _"Black Star. It is great to meet a man who is similar, yet extremely different than me." The assassin narrowed his eyes, wondering if this man is really friendly._

 _"Who are you and how do you know me?" the bluenette spoke with a hint of venom._

 _"My apologies. It is very rude of me to not properly introduce myself. I am Righteous. A pleasure to meet you." He extend his arm out. Black Star eyed it for a moment before gripping his hand and shaking._

 _"The same could be said, I guess. Now, how do you know my name?"_

 _"I suppose an explanation could be conducted. I am here as the commander of the Secret World Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense, or S.W.O.R.D for short. Right now, I am recruiting valuable persons who are fit to be in the team known as The Saviors"_

 _"The Saviors? S.W.O.R.D? How come I've never hear about this?!"_

 _"Because we have to be secret. It's even in the acronym. It's not surprising that someone like you who has been nearly everywhere in this nation wouldn't know about my organization"_

 _"You guys did a good job. So, about this recruitment?"_

 _"Ah, yes. I am here to tell you that you are qualified to join S.W.O.R.D. Or more specifically, a new subgroup known as The Warriors. It will consist of six people with yourself included"_

 _"That sounds really cool. Where are the other people?"_

 _"Before I get to that, I have to tell you something extremely important. It's about your former comrade, Death the Kid"_

 _Hearing that name made Black Star flinch. He is very curious about what this will be about, but he is also pissed off about what happened two month ago. The assassin regained his composure._

 _"What is this about?"_

 _"I noticed the subtle movement. You remember about what happened with Kid, right?" The bluenette nodded. "What I'm about to tell you might be confusing, but once you understand you might feel some anger. Kid was saying the truth. Everything about him being the Prince of Darkatos, protecting the realm from the destruction nearly caused by Kishioku, Lord Death erasing everyone's memories for the sole purpose for their sake and future of Darkatos, and more importantly, you not belonging here"_

 _The last sentence brought great confusion on Black Star's face. "I've heard that from Kid. He said the same thing. He said I was not from here and instead from Earth"_

 _"Well it's true. You are from another realm. You managed to cross a long time ago, most likely when you were found as you were about to die. It's difficult to say how you did it, but this is not your home world"_

 _"Wow...so it is true. Then that means everything I have experience is a lie…"_

 _"I wouldn't say a lie. More like you have experience something from a different world"_

 _"So...how do I get back home? That is if I even can?"_

 _"I have a way for you to get back to Earth. In fact, you will have a mission that requires you to come back to your home world. But only if you choose to"_

 _"What if I do? What do I need to do when I get back home?"_

 _"Your mission is to gather the other five members for the new subgroup. You will be given information about their recent whereabouts and be sent to persuade them to join The Warriors"_

 _"That sounds pretty easy honestly"_

 _"If that's what you think. Now that I remember, you will also have another mission. You would need to train a young boy who is eager to learn how to protect himself and others"_

 _"So I'll have a student? With all the fucked up shit everything is happening here, I am intrigued to going back to Earth"_

 _"I'm glad you do. But you have to do some things first. You need to know more about what the current Shinigami is planning to do with his son and also about God's Heart"_

 _"God's Heart? That name sounds familiar...is it the gem that's capable of controlling people?"_

 _"Correct. That gem is of extreme importance to us. Think you can manage to retrieve God's Heart?"_

 _"It's in the possession of Lord Death, but I should be able to. However, I need to know why I should get it"_

 _"I cannot necessarily tell you, yet. But I will once you make a choice of coming with my back to Earth or staying here and try to live your life"_

 _Black Star signed and rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache. Can I give you the answer another time?"_

 _"You may. I will come back here in one month. This will give you enough time to collect further information about us and what we do. And to also find a way to say goodbye to all your friends, if you make the choice of coming back to Earth"_

 _"One month? Okay, I'll see what I can do. If it's to help and find Kid, I'll do it"_

 _Righteous gave a small smile to the assassin. "Good to hear. I'll meet you here in a month."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

I had already made my choice of going back. I thought I was going to crack my brain for thinking about the right answer, but I realized that this may also benefit me. I am going back to my home world and join this organization. Kid may be there. And if he isn't, I will find him. He did not deserve the punishment his father gave him.

I have been training day and night for the entire month. Spending every second available to master my abilities, to gain new skills, to sharpen my senses, and to try to reach my lifetime goal. I was alone most of the time since Kid's banishment affected my friend's behaviors. The women were angry, depressed, berserk, nearly every negative emotion known to man. Soul and I tried our best to calm them down and we would either fail or succeed. Unlike them, me and the Death Scythe wanted to do something about Kid. We wanted to get him back from wherever Lord Death sent him. That was when I started to act on my own. I hated doing it, but I had to lie to Tsubaki about where I was going. I had to find information about Kid and it worried my love to a great extent. So was I, but the job had to be done. I did not realize that it was going to be the last time I see her.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _It was a quiet night. The wind bellowed through the brushing leaves of the willowing trees. The cold-blooded moon ray over a bluenette teen, who is hiding himself on top of the trees. He look so tense, appearing to barely having humanity in him. He spotted two guards outside near the area and four more on top of the roof; one with the sniper, two with an assault rifles. and one heavily armed with tons of handguns on his belt holding an AK-47 and two shot guns on his back. This guard may look intimidating to civilians, but not for a dark, deadly, and brutal assassin._

 _The blue haired assassin was looking for more and found six coming to his way holding machine guns. Luckily, he was above them and started to think of a strategy to kill all of the six armed mercenaries. He then made his move. First, he jumped to the end of the group and snapped the mercenary's neck, then taking one of the smoke bombs and a throwing knife from the now dead guard. He climbed back to the trees and eyed on the remaining targets. He started aimed the smoke bomb to one of the trees and waited for the perfect time. When he was ready to throw the smoke bomb, he got his throwing knife to prepare for the kill. He threw the smoke bomb to the tree that was near the three guards. This caused the other two to be cautious, which gave the assassin the opportunity to throw the knife near the three guards that were blinded by the smoke bomb. This startled the two other guards and began to shoot randomly at the smoke, which led to the deaths of the three blinded mercenaries. The two can't believe that they killed their backup, but they didn't have time to think about the consequences because both of them have been dragged to the trees, with blood pouring rapidly._

 _The assassin started to get more knives and smoke bombs for his task and continued to kill the other guards. He climbed up to the roof and used the shadows as camouflage. He waited for the bruiting guard to leave and for the four guards to get into the position that the assassin wanted them. He leaped from the shadows and grab the first guard's hair, placed his left wrist blade against his throat, and decapitated the guard. Then, he started to pull out a nylon rope and used it to warp the second guard's neck and pull him over to the edge of the roof. The two remaining guards heard the sound of someone struggling to breathe, headed to the origins of the said sound, and saw the horror of an assassin holding a guard's detached head by the hair and choking the other with his rope. The guards were busy being frightened and fazed that the assassin finished choking the guard and used his rope to grab both of the guard's necks and pulled them towards him to severe their heads. The assassin headed to the two remaining guards and unsheathed his wrist blades. He leaped and penetrated the back of the guard's heads with his weapons. When he was done with his assault, he enter the base and looked for any information and clues for his objective._

 _"Damn, this place has a lot of important shit I'm looking for," said the assassin. "Well this mercenary base sure does a lot of research," The assassin admired. When he was about to begin his search, he received a phone call from someone very close. The assassin had a dilemma due to the name that appeared on caller I.D. He ended the call and continued with his mission. 'Sorry Tsubaki...' The bluenette thought._

 _He began searching the files of his mission but sadly, he didn't find what he was looking for. "Damn it!" he curse. The assassin was about to leave the base until he was intrigued by something on the bases wall. "What is this?" The bluenette said. The wall he was observing had pictures of places he did not know existed. "The hell, what are these places? Fairy Tail..is that a clan? Whoa, these clan members have amazing powers I have never seen. I bet I lose to one of them. Ha, what am I thinking. And what's this...True Cross Academy?Is that some kind of church school or something? Son of Satan? What the fuck! Don't tell me that we are going to have Armageddon right...right?! Kirigaya Industries... I heard about this place. Isn't that the guy that called himself the Black Swordsman? And what is this? House of Gremory... Another religious cult?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The assassin was astonished by this new information he had taken in his head. "Maybe there's one about Kid. Lets see...Night Raid? Nope. The Gastrea virus? Nope. Guy wearing a cloak with a big ass sword and has three white stripes on his hair. No- wait! Yes!" The assassin took the photo from the wall and started to leave until he was stop by a the bruting guard from earlier._

 _"Well, well. Look what I found. The last member of the extinct Star Clan. Black Star, the assassin without fear. The man that protects the innocent, but kills for justice. You don't act like a hero, but you can kill like a villain." The brute chuckles. Black Star stood, still waiting for the brute to stop bickering._

 _"Look, I don't feel like fighting you, so I'm gonna let you leave. If not, I'll take you down easily and don't even try to call for backup. And I prefer myself as an Anti-Hero," Black Star remarked._

 _"Well, let's see if you can take this, fucker!" The brute roared while pulling the trigger of the AK-47. Black Star dodged all the bullets that was firing at him and charged at the brute. He was so fast that the brute stop shooting and looked around for bluenette. While the brute is still looking for the assassin, Black Star pulled out the knives he stole and stabbed the brute on the legs. The brute cried out of pain and tried to put out one of the handguns he sheathed in his belt, but it was gone. Black Star jumped away from the brute and pulled out the handgun he managed to take. He fired a bullet at the brute and was successful for doing it, but he was still alive due to the body armor he is wearing. The brute fell to his knees due to the large amount of pain he's feeling and started to put out his two shotguns from his back. He started to shoot and was able to get Black Star in the shoulder. The assassin staggered a bit and quickly dashed towards the brute. The bluenette quickly pulled out a dagger from his pocket and severed the brute's hand off. While the brute was crying in pain, Black Star was able to cut the other hand off. Now that the brute was amputated, tears of pain flowed down from his eye sockets._

 _"Well, I told you. But you were so stupid that I had to do that," said Black Star. The assassin was about to leave until the brute called him. "Wait! I have to tell you something!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The organization that we are working for is call Occulus and they have been trying to get rid of you heroes from our planet"_

 _"So they're going to hunt us down? I don't think so," stated Black Star coldly._

 _"You know, Occulus won't be able to kill all of you unless you die by the wrath of the Demon King and the six weapons," the brute answered back._

 _"Who? Who's the Demon King and what are the six weapons?"_

 _"Well, ask the Shinigami. He knows the secrets of the six weapons and it's also the reason of the Son of Death's disappearance," the brute replied. Black Star's blood turned cold and now has many questions about Lord Death's secret and Kid's deception. Black Star kept his cool and continued to question the brute._

 _"Tell me, who's the Demon King?" Black Star asked._

 _"The demon that we thought was dead, but was resurrected to kill the one who tried to kill him. The demon that will return once again and purify this world. The demon can only be killed by himself. The demon called...E.N-" The brute couldn't finished his sentence because a bullet struck his head. This caused Black Star to be cautious and find the person that killed the brute. Black Star didn't find the hit man and left him back to square one._

 _"Damn, the six weapons and the Demon King? What the hell's going on?!" said Black Star. "Well I guess I have to sneakily go back home without being caught." Black Star said to himself and left the base._

 _Black Star returned back home quietly and stored the stuff he stole in his secret box he collect information about Kid. "Well at least I know that I can get my answers from Lord Death," said Black Star and was going to sleep until a lamp was turned on._

 _"You're late," said the angry female resident._

 _'Shit!' He forgot that he didn't get rid of the bullet wound he received from the brute._

 _"Hey Tsubaki, sorry I'm late. Soul told me to help him with some stuff," Black Star lied._

 _"What kind of stuff?" Tsubaki questioned._

 _"You know, guy stuff," Black Star answered. He began to walk to their bed until Tsubaki stopped him by holding his injured shoulder._

 _"Oh my god, what happen to you!? You've been shot and you didn't even treat the wound? What's happening to you?! You changed. Why do you always go out at night and come back with cuts and bruised and you don't even take care of yourself!?" Tsubaki began to cry._

 _"...Kid"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Kid. I've been looking for Kid for the past month"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Kid knows something about my clan and he has some secrets, but no one believes him. I've been collecting information on him from places that has data around the world in this box. Today, I collected some more information about Kid's whereabouts and details of a possible threat. I do not know the origins of the threat, but I think Lord Death knows. I'll try to ask him tomorrow and maybe he'll let us bring Kid back to the DW-" Black Star was interrupted by a slap on the face from his lover._

 _"How could you?! Don't you remember what he did to you?! You still want to find Kid even after what he did is wrong?!" Tsubaki yelled._

 _"What...Tsubaki, Kid is our fri-" Black Star was interrupted yet again by Tsubaki._

 _"HE'S NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" she yelled. Black Star couldn't believe was he was hearing. Tsubaki screaming at him for looking for Kid and not forgiving the Son of Death._

 _"What...but you and Kid had known each other since when you guys were thirteen years old. You both have spend some time together and became best friends. Why are you not looking for him since you guys are childhood friends?" said Black Star._

 _"I know we been close since when we were kids, but what he has done...is unforgivable. He changed to a person that I don't even recognized anymore!" Tsubaki yelled while she started pouring tears. "Please... don't look for him. The one we all know and love is gone." she pleaded. Black Star hair shadowed his eyes and began to leave the house._

 _"Black Star where are you going?" said Tsubaki._

 _"I'm going to ask Lord Death about the information I collected and ask him to find Kid." Black Star answered._

 _"What?...but Black Star, Kid almost killed you!" she yelled._

 _"I don't care. Kid is my friend and I will never leave a friend behind." he replied._

 _"But...he almost killed you...and people that are becoming murderers are a threat to the DWMA. Possibly turning into a Kishin," Tsubaki replied back._

 _Black Star stops for a moment and stared at her eyes and began saying his words."So you're saying anyone that kill people have a chance to become a Kishin? Well, guess what Tsubaki, I have been killing mercenaries and low level scums. I have killed ever since I have started my training. So that makes me threat to the DWMA, huh? So, I have to stay away from you or I will kill you and I don't want that to happen," Black Star said coldly. Tsubaki just gasped and covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"Goodbye, Tsubaki. I will always love you," Black Star said his last few words and left the place. Tsubaki just went on her knees and cried. "No, I can't believe this is happening...Why are the people I care about are turning into monsters. Black Star, please. Please stop and come back. I need you...our child needs you...I'm pregnant."_

 _Black Star was heading to the DWMA to meet with Lord Death and asking him about the information he has collected. While walking to his destination, he stumbled upon a familiar albino._

 _"Hey Black Star, whats up," Soul greeted._

 _"Hey Soul," Black Star greeted back._

 _"So what are you doing here? I thought you are going to bang Tsubaki all night since you have been taking missions nonstop," Soul smirked._

 _"Not right now," Black Star answer back._

 _"Whoa buddy, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine"_

 _"You're going to ask Death to find Kid, aren't you?"_

 _Black Star just froze. How did Soul figure out what he was going to do? "Yeah, so what? Are you going to try to stop me?" Black Star replied, ready for combat._

 _"Nah, I won't stop you. To be honest, I was planning to bring back Kid myself because Maka doesn't want to help and because she still hates Kid, but looks like you did a lot more progress than me, so I'll let you have this one," Soul replied back._

 _"Thanks, man"_

 _"No problem"_

 _Black Star entered the DWMA by himself and walked to Lord Death's chamber. When he found it, he stepped in and saw the Shinigami talking to someone. Black Star couldn't hear all the details of the conversation, but he knows that it might have something to do with Kid. He decided to get closer while hiding his presence._

 _"Sid, were you able to find Kid?" said the Shinigami._

 _"No Lord Death, but we were able to find information that might lead us to him," Sid reported._

 _"Well, what is it?" The Shinigami asked_

 _"We found some strong anomalies and it appears that these people are strong enough to defeat not only the Spriggan Twelve, but they can defeat Asura. However, these people aren't meisters nor weapons, they have some ability that no one in the Dark Gods mythology has. There's one that has the ability to kill a dragon called Dragon Slayer magic. There's also one that's the Son of Satan, but he turned against his kind so he can bring peace in this world. There's three more: one has an ability to turn into a titan, a master swordswoman, and a genius that carries his armor around," described Sid._

 _"Do you think that Asura is after the Six Dragon Infinit-" The Shinigami paused, "Black Star, I know you're there. Come out," ordered Lord Death._

 _Black Star come out from the shadows and walked towards the Shinigami. "Look, Lord Death. I was meaning to ask you if you can let me bring back Ki-"_

 _"No," the Shinigami interrupted._

 _"What? But is he your son?" Black Star questioned._

 _"I know, but has taken the dark path," the Shinigami replied._

 _"But, I heard that you and Sid are bringing him back?"_

 _"Yes, so we can kill him"_

 _"What..." Black Star was shocked. A father that is trying to kill his own son. Is this Lord Death's true intentions?_

 _"He been turning into what he was and we analyzed that if he keeps this up, he will destroy the DWMA. He has taken the path that someone I knew took. Also, when he was fighting with you, he was using fifteen percent of his power to take you down and you were in your strongest form"_

 _Black Star was in definite shocked. He couldn't believe what everything he's hearing was actually true. Black Star had a little thought about his mission to find Kid will never be accomplished until he becomes stronger._

 _"How could you? He's your only son and you didn't even try to find a way to bring him back to the right path!" Black Star yelled._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is the only solution we have come up," the Shinigami retorted._

 _"So you are going to do the same thing my father was about to do to me?" Black Star questioned angrily._

 _"There is no choice"_

 _"There is always a choice! You don't want your son to destroyed the DWMA. Well, bring him back then!" Black Star once again yelled._

 _"It's not that simple"_

 _"You are doing the same my father is doing you son of bitch!"_

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the Shinigami roared_

 _Black Star was not silent. Instead of fighting back, he just walked to the chamber door. His emotions being mainly anger and sadness. He turned to the Shinigami and said, "You know, your son won't destroy the DWMA because he has problems of his own. But watch, I will get him back." Black Star left the chamber to meet up with someone he has long waited for._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

And that's all she wrote. I had met up with Righteous after the month has passed. What's more, I managed to obtain God's Heart. How did I get it? Lord Shinigami has a weakness and that weakness led me to grab the gem. Anyways, I told Righteous my answer. I wanted to go back to my home world. Maybe I would come back to see how everything would be in the future. That is, if it will still be intact. Righteous and I went to Earth and surprisingly, it appears to be the exact same place as the other world I was sent to. We landed in the city of where I did my first mission against the Star Clan and it's where I am currently living in for the past couple of months. Reminiscing the past is pretty painful considering how I left when a crisis was still ongoing. But I'm glad I left. I have grown stronger. Way stronger I would like to say. I am very close to using Malum's full power, a goal that needs a few more steps to complete.

 _Black Star looks down at the busy street of Manhattan once more before getting on top of the railing. He looks ahead and got an even better view of the city. The assassin takes in a few deep breaths._

I am no longer with the Star Clan, but am I still affiliated with the DWMA. Am I going to find Kid for them? Or for myself? Whatever the case will be, I am looking forward for what is to come in the future. I remember my old code of my clan, but now I have something different. Something that has a nice ring to it.

A sound soul...dwells within a sound mind...and a sound body. I live by that code now. Something that I can represent myself with. This is my new creed. My new clan. My new...home.

 _Black Star extends his arms out as if he was about to take flight. He then jumps from the railing and down towards the restless street._

I am Black Star. Assassin of an extinct clan...an evil clan. I may be wiser, but I know I'm stronger. A battle may have ended, but soon more will occur. Possibly deadlier. But I do know this, luck will find me one way or another.

 _The assassin dives closer and closer to the ground. The sounds of cars running and honking get louder and louder._

...

...

...

Then everything fades to white.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Memory Synchronized

...

Examining Organic Tissue

...

...

Preparing to Eject Subject

...

...

Opening the eyelids, the person wearily looks around the blurry, dim room. In front of their field of vision is an outline of a man. Slowly blinking a few times, the said man becomes clear to look at. A face covered with facial hair and thin oval glasses over his blue eyes. Black hair that is slicked back, a white lab coat covering his entire body, and a stethoscope going around his tanned neck.

"Ah, I see you're awake," he spoke in a gruff tone.

The person eyed the man for a few moments before anger appeared on the former's face. The person sat up as they were initially laying down and grabbed the man by the collar. Two more males came and grabbed the person by both of their arms and pulled them away from the man.

"Doctor Myles, are you alright?" asked a concern male.

The man now know as Doctor Myles sighed and pushed his glasses upwards. "I should have seen it coming, but yes, I am well now. " The doctor received a better view of the person who assaulted him. The human being is a male, or to be precise, a young man. Around the age of twenty is his estimate, though he could be off by a year or two. The young man is only wearing black combat trousers and black high top combat boots and has a tanned body. He doesn't appear to be unhealthy as he is lean and shows that he definitely takes care of himself. Though, the various scars would contradict his statement. Going up to his cephalic region, Doctor Myles becomes intrigued. He assumes this young man is bestowed with black as his protector. Black messy hair is one thing, but black eyes is what catches people off guard. The young man is still angry for reasons the doctor appears to know. Doctor Myles lifts his index finger up and twirls it, signaling the two males to turn the young man around. And so they did. Now looking at his posterior side, the doctor found something that places a small smirk on his face.

A star.

An outline of a star.

A good six inch by six inch star right in the middle of the young man's shoulder blades.

Doctor Myles ordered the young man to be turned around once more and walks up to him. The latter's anger worsens each time the doctor takes a step closer. However, the young man doesn't appear to be in the fighting spirit. Back and shoulders slouch, knees bent, fingers unclenched. Instead, he is in a fatigue state. Once Doctor Myles is in front of the young man, the latter couldn't help but form his hands into fists.

"What do you want from me?" the young man asked in a deep and trembling tone.

"Your past," the doctor simply said.

"You come to my home, kidnap me and my sister, just to take a good look at what's before I was born? The hell is wrong with you?!" The young man struggles to get out of the restrain he is currently in. Doctor Myles, however, doesn't appear to be angry by the words. No, instead he shows a hint of regret in his eyes.

"What's important about my past that led you to lock up my sister and hook me up in that...that..."

"That machine? Right, it's better if I had explained to you before we forcefully placed you in. For that I am sincerely sorry. But I suppose an introduction is in order. I am doctor James Myles. And you?"

"...I have a feeling that you already know who I am... Adrian. Adrian Asteria"

"You are correct, Adrian. I already know who you are. I just wanted to make sure if GEME didn't give you amnesia"

"GEME? Is it that machine you shoved me into?"

"Affirmative. Genetic Memory Experience, or GEME for short, is a machine that will allow you to experience any genetic memory your DNA has to offer. You can explore your ancestors' world in their eyes. You can feel what they feel. So, what you have seen and felt in your journey were the memories of your ancestor who has been dead for hundreds of years. Black Star, the Warrior God. The assassin who changed his extravagant lineage into something that is very rare and powerful. We are very lucky we have you here to help us with our project"

"So that's it? I'm basically a lab rat?" Adrian said with a hint of venom in this voice.

"No, no, not at all. In fact, we believe it is better that you experience this specific ancestor yourself as he did change your heritage to what it currently is. Before, it was the Star Clan working with the famous people of history to bring peace into the world. Then, 1888 came and changed the tradition. Jack the Ripper caused the descendents to turn to a dark path and began wars that led millions dead. Luckily, Black Star was born at the right time and changed the lineage once more. So, here you are. Born in this time, you will also make history. I have a mission for you that may or may not change your genetic line. Are you up for it?"

Adrian stood silent. Anger faded from his face and was replaced with a stoic expression. He now stands tall, most likely around five feet ten inches. Knowing he won't cause any harm, James signaled the two men to let go of Adrian, to which they obeyed. The latter looks around the place he is held in. Bookshelfs at one corner, a lab at the other, computers and various other technologies make up the last two corners, and a small hallway with a bright light being emitted.

"My sister is over there, isn't she. Take me to her and then we'll talk about this," Adrian said monotonously. Doctor Myles nodded his head and guided the young man through the hallway. Compared to the room the duo just left, the hallway is bright with everything being painted white. Something rather plain and simple. James opened one of the doors on his left and was met with a well-lit small room filled with three people, medical instruments on the right side, and a metal door and large thick window. Looking through the window, James and Adrian spot a young woman wearing a white tunic on the concrete floor in a fetal position. The other room looks dull and not welcoming, which would make one think if this is an insane asylum.

"How is her condition, doctor Flores?" the Doctor questioned the female doctor.

"She appears to have worsen as the week goes by. She even refused to stop eating. Luckily, her violent attempts have faded and instead is now ignoring everything around her. We're not sure how long she will stay like this." She glances at Adrian, who's eyes have droop out of worry and concern.

"You must be a relative of her. Her brother, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I am her brother. May I go in and see her?"

"She has been like this ever since you two have separated. Maybe you are the cure for her current depression. You may go in"

Without a word, Adrian left the group and opened the metal door. He looks around and notices how there are four gray walls and not three. A one-way window he thought and let his feet guide him to the young woman on the floor. Once he is a few inches away from her body, a few tears were flowing down his cheek and landed on the ground.

"Hana..."

The female stirred in her position once the name was spoken. She moved her head away from her knees, revealing what she has been doing for the past week. Her teal eyes were bloodshot, her face entirely red and puffed, teal-colored hair messy and sticking out of her head, but surprising the purple flower hairpin managed to stay in place. Overall she just looks like she has been through hell and back. Adrian bent down and now got a closer look at her eyes.

Star-shaped pupils.

He sighed and grabbed one of Hana's arms, lifting her up with all of his strength. The two stood tall and looked at each other's eyes. The group of people watching from the other side of the window were showing no emotion, but did feel a slight happiness from watching the two siblings being reunited. Hana's eyes were now leaking salt water and she wrapped her arms around Adrian and hid her face on his neck, emitting an obvious sound of sniffing.

"Big brother, I've missed you so much..." she said in a quiet tone.

Adrian couldn't help but smile as small tears were flowing down and he caresses his sister's mid-back length hair. "I've missed you, too." They held onto each other a few more moments before the young man let go. "We are going to get an explanation about all this very soon. Then, we'll see what we are going to do because we have been told about a mission."

"A mission?" Hana asked as she is now calming down.

"Indeed, a mission. We will discuss this after you two change and reacquaint with one another," answered a gruff voice. The siblings turn to see James and doctor Flores, who is holding clothes in her arms.

"We will tell you everything you need to know. So please, get yourselves ready and meet us back at the main room." Doctor Flores explained and handed the spare clothes to Adrian. The two medical practitioners left the room without another word.

The young man set the clothes down and lay them out. His set consists of a black sleeveless top and sleeveless hoodie, mid-forearm fingerless gloves which are of course black, and a surgical mask which is once again black, and a utility belt. Doctor Myles was right, black is Adrian's protector. For Hana's set, it consists of black leggings with a purple sleeveless tight dress, black fingerless gloves, black mid-calf combat boots, a utility belt, and a black surgical mask. She calmly removes her tunic, revealing her pale skin and purple undergarments, a curvaceous body that any man would fall for, C-cup breasts, a round posterior, a toned abdomen, and long creamy legs. Adrian smirks as she starts dressing herself.

"And why is it that you don't have a boyfriend?"

Hana rolls her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's because someone scares the living crap out of any guy who comes near me."

The older brother chuckles. "As long as I'm around, you shouldn't date anymore yet. We have priorities," Adrian explained as places his hoodie over his black top and straightens it.

"Of course. The same could be said for you, big brother." Hana pulls down her purple dress, concealing a very familiar outline on her left side, and straightens the clothing. "Still, I wonder why we're even here? Is there something important about us what we don't even know?"

"I may have an idea, but James still needs to explain himself since he basically kidnapped and imprisoned us. I'm not sure what to do after that." The young man explained as he puts on his surgical mask and places it under his chin. "For some reason, I feel very agile in these clothes. Do you feel the same?"

"I do. It's weird, but I'm not complaining. It's nice being flexible after all those years of training. Now come one, we need to get answers." The younger sister grabs her sibling and pulls him towards their rendezvous. Once the duo exited the hallway, they spot the two doctors and the two men who held down Adrian as he attacked James all near the machine. The surrounding air was very tense that one could suffocate in it. However, a soft chuckle could be hear from one of the unknown males.

"Adrian and Hana Asteria, also known as the Shadow Twins. Born five minutes apart with Adrian being the oldest, these two had to fend off for themselves as a tragic accident caused the lives of their parents at a young age. Luckily, they managed to find a place to stay and trained every day, thus unlocking their hidden potential and ability to manipulate shadows. The twins were highly wanted in their early teen years, but managed to move away from their hometown and settle in a decent neighborhood. Afterwards, Adrian became the best MMA fighter the world has seen at the age of seventeen with Hana being his supporter," the man with fair skin and blond hair spoke proudly, believing he knows everything about the siblings. However, this earned him a glare from Adrian and a sigh from Hana.

"You may know the bigger picture, but I doubt you know everything about us. We are very secretive when it comes to personal information and not many people have seen our faces," the younger sister explained. "But this doesn't mean you have earned our trust. It just makes us want to despise you even more."

"I apologize for David's attitude towards you two. He is very cocky when it comes to the topic about the Shadow Twins. Granted he is a well-known historian, but he does have a downside when it comes to excessive knowledge about everything,' James perked in. "Though, you do have a point. It's better to ask the experienced than know from secondary resources. Letting that aside, we have a very important task to give you."

"You have mentioned that a few times now. I'm still not entirely sure if we even want to work with you, let alone start the mission. But I guess I should hear you out and maybe I will take it," interrupted the older sibling.

"I understand. It is all up to you, but I highly recommend you do what we ask. The time right now is at it's worst. High crime rates, overpopulation, pollution, we are basically in a decentralized state. There are a couple of towns and suburban areas, but there are only three major cities what still stand. How did this all occur? From David's study and his own team of other famous historians, we believed this was cause by a war. A great war that happened decades or even centuries ago. Even though there were some good from the war, the entire human race will not survive in the next half century. We have managed to track down the descendants of powerful humans that existed during the time of the war and possibly before that. We found the ones of Black Star and Natsu Dragneel and we are very grateful as these two had abilities beyond human capabilities. While we are still trying to find a few more descendants, we believe we have to start the mission right now, which is to send you four to the past and prevent the war from ever occurring. However, this may change your genetic line, thus there will be a high probability that you four will cease to exist. You have to be very cautious when you travel to the past as once your identities have been know, your mission is considered over and you four may not be able to return to the present."

The twins were dumbstruck by Doctor Myles's explanation of the mission and the background information. Now the question is, will they do it? Considering the consequences of time travel, will they go back in time to stop a war from destroying the human race? Adrian and Hana look at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Sighing, the older sibling eyes the team of four.

"Before we give our answer, you must tell us more about our heritage and then explain why I'm the one who experienced the memories of Black Star and not my sister"

"Of course. It's only polite that we tell you what you must know. Long ago, the Star Clan were a nomadic family and traveled nearly every continent, nearly every state, and nearly every city. At first, they were thieves. In order to survive the cruel world they were in, the Star Clan had to steal. They had to murder anyone who gets in their way, including themselves. Their policy was 'survival of the fittest', thus little of them survived. However, what makes them very exceptional throughout history is that we believe they came from the first human civilization. The 'first' were very intellect and understand the concept of human beings, something we are still not entirely sure even today. They managed to create humans of abnormal abilities, thus created the Star Clan peoples before their disappearance. The Star Clan were eventually paid to kill. The small group became larger. The lineage became stronger and these people needed someone to guide them. Hassan-i Sabbah was their leader for almost forty years till his death. At this time, the Star Clan were known as hashashin and were criminals. They engaged in war with the Knights of Hospitaller as both of them wanted one thing: power.

"As these two groups fought, the Star Clan soon realized what their true power was once Rashid ad-Din Sinan became their leader. As Sinan managed to evade Sultan Saladin's assault and convinced him to become allies, the Old Man of the Mountain changed the hashashin's policies and thus, the assassins were born into the good light. The Star Clan spread throughout the Eurasian mass and eventually in the New World. They helped mankind to achieve peace and stability and used their superhuman abilities to guide the historical figures to the sight of modern historians. However, that all changed when Jack the Ripper turned into a dark path. The only problem is that the Star Clan were already splitting up into good and evil before Jack the Ripper became known. The American Civil War is the prime example of two sides of the same coin fighting one another. The good Star Clan won, but this caused Jack the Ripper to go on a killing streak. His evilness became a part of the genetic code that will deeply affect the Star Clan. World War One and Two, Vietnam War; the assassinations of John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King Jr., Malcolm X, Mahatma Ghandi. These figures affected the future and soon the Star Clan had a reputation of being evil.

"But, that was until Black Star was born. It has been years since someone had been bestowed with the ancient superhuman capabilities the clan was granted. These abilities only occur when the beholder will change history. And that's exactly what Black Star did. He joined the Death Weapon Meister Academy and started a mission of killing the top three assassins and their leader. He had to kill his family members just to bring peace for the world. Of course, this affected him emotionally, but he is thankful he had support and was able to create a new clan many years later. They started small and gradually became larger. The new clan brought stability once again, but soon they were wiped out by an external force. The surviving assassins were in hiding for many, many years. The Star Clan were no more, but some assassins did have subordinates so the legacy lived on. And to add frosting on the cake, the genetic code of the first civilization from the clan was still passed down. Some didn't know they were descendants of the Star Clan. Others found out and took the path of the assassin. You may have not known about your heritage, but you still have the blood of your ancestors flowing in your veins"

Adrian and Hana had their jaw dropped. The information they have been given left them in a shock state for a few moments. They didn't know the Star Clan was that big of a deal in the past. Adrian didn't know that Black Star was a great cause and significantly influence the clan. He thought he just destroyed the clan to extinction and for him to be the last member. Hana did not know she was part of something that dedicated themselves with honor and peace through killing.

"That...was… Shit, that fucked my head," the older sibling is rubbing his temples for exaggeration.

"I agree, but that still doesn't explain why I had to be locked up and Adrian had to be put inside that machine." Hana crosses her arms under her breasts and glares at James.

"Right, right," Doctor Myles waves his hands in defense, "In a way, the answer is simple, yet complicated. The ancient power the Star Clan had were superhuman abilities. A significant improvement of speed, strength, reaction, durability, and flexibility. Aside from these, there were also the abilities the Star Clan had created. Speed Star, Trap Star, Dummy Star, and Shadow Star. Shadow Star is the most difficult to achieve with only a handful of the total Star Clan members who are able to use the move. Dummy and Trap has to be use with a special weapon. What made Black Star 'the miracle child' was his ability to effectively use all four attacks and even include Soul Menace and Madness Takehold. But he was only able to use Shadow Star due to his weapon being part of the Nakatsukasa clan, who are most notable for their Demon Shadow Weapons. And it was because of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa that made manipulating shadows a part of your genetic coding. So you two are descendants of the two clans"

"So because of them, we both have the abilities of the ancient Star Clan? And that explains why we can use shadows? That's very good to know, but there must be a catch. Surely Adrian and I are siblings, but a mother of twins will definitely say both of her children aren't the same. There must be something that makes us different which would make Adrian use the machine and not me," Hana gave it a long thought, being the intellectual twin that she is.

"You are indeed correct. However, I wasn't necessarily done explaining. Aside from those special powers, you both have the ultimate ability of Star Vision. Having the genes of both the Star and Nakatsukasa clans, there's a possibility of you two possessing Star Sense, the last form. And then there's the two aforementioned abilities: Madness Takehold and Star Eyes. The former is a temporarily release of your inner Madness so you can be even stronger for a short amount of time. It is possible to extend the limit. The latter is a genetic trait for which if you have malicious thoughts or the urge to kill, your pupils will take form of tiny stars. It has the same effect just like Madness Takehold. To directly answer your question, it's because of these two powers that make both of you different. Adrian is towards Madness and Hana is towards anger. Which is why it is of extreme importance that Adrian needs to experience the memories of Black Star so he can control his Madness. Otherwise he would go out of control and possibly kill everyone"

Even though she has a feeling that there's more to the answer, Hana decided to quit questioning as she now understands the gist of it. Her brother sighs as he now knows why he has been stuck in GEME for a week. However, something tells him he has not only been inside the machine, but also inside somewhere else. Possibly another genetic memory experience machine. The latter looks up at the doctor who has explained mostly everything to them.

"Okay, we'll do it. We'll take the mission as we now understand our ancestors even deeper and what we possess because of that. But we would like some time alone. We want to discuss this even further and want to have a few minutes of peace for personal reasons"

"That can be arranged. We created a small room in front of the clinic for our workers to remain in touch with nature. Though of course, it's artificial, but it does the job. We meet back here in thirty minutes to start your mission." This time doctor Flores spoke and shooed the twins away. Adrian and Hana made their way down the hallway and turned to their left to see a door with the label 'Peace'. Comparing that to what they have heard so far is pretty ironic. Opening the metal door, a blast of bright light blinded them for a moment. Stepping inside and hearing the large object slam shut, the twins were astonish by what they witness as the light settled. The room could fit ten buses and possibly still have some space left for twenty people. A grassy ground followed by a lake and a glamorous water fall reflecting sunlight coming from the wide skylight. Projections of flamingos, rabbits, butterflies, hummingbirds, and various other animals are scattered throughout the plain. Sunflowers, roses, tulips, dandelions, and a variety of ten different types of flowers are growing above the grass and around the lake. Doctor Flores was indeed correct. Even though the area is mostly holograms, it definitely brings a calm and relaxing feeling.

"So a place like this still exists in the world. I can't believe how amazing they've reconstructed nature. I wish I could be here for the rest of my life," commented Hana.

"Great minds think alike, sis. I also wish we could live here, but we have some things to take care of first," Adrian responded with a slight gloomy expression.

"I know what you mean. Let's sit by the water. I haven't felt pure liquid in a long time"

Hana drags her brother towards the lake and takes a seat on the ground. Adrian looks at the waterfall before sitting down and taking a deep breathe. There was a few minutes of silence before the older sibling spoke with a hint of sadness.

"Hello, mom and dad. This may be our last time doing this before we get sent into the past. Of course, we aren't really happy about it. I mean, we technically got kidnapped and imprisoned Hana while I was put into a machine. At least, we are able to know more about ourselves. Being inside of GEME has gotten me thinking about a couple of things. I mean, spending some time in Black Star's memories has gotten me anxious. His story is so painful in so many ways. Still, he never lost hope as he had support from his friends. Even if eventually he had to split away from them. I can only believe we are doing the right thing. As it feels like we are the final piece to the puzzle. Something in our genes or our abilities that could change it all. They have the technology and everything, but want do we give up in return? Our sanity? Our life? Yet, it also feels like we aren't as important. There could be someone a lot more powerful than us that could change the world. So why us? I guess, I'm just thinking negatively..."

Hana grabs her brother's hand and squeezes it before wiping a tear that's flowing down his cheek. She continues to comfort him before continuing where he left off.

"...We are trying to find our purpose in life as we were known about our heritage. Maybe if we keep going, we'll find the answer. Maybe we'll find who we truly are as we go chapter after chapter in our story. I keep thinking about what this one author said. If you want a happy ending, it all depends on where you stop telling your story. So maybe that's the answer. Maybe that's how people are able to keep going forward. It is up to us to protect everyone's smiles and happiness. And if they know about us, they can tell stories about how we managed to find our way after being lost for a long time. Goodbye, mom and dad. We love you both"

It was Adrian's turn to place an arm around his younger sister and caress her cheek as she silently sobs. They stay in this position for quite a while before the black hair teen breaks the silence.

"Let's go, Hana. Let's make everyone proud. We have a mission to complete and we are not going to sit here and cry. We need to tell our parents and ancestors that we will not go down without a fight." Adrian helps his twin up on her feet and supports her while they both make their way out of the peaceful area. The two step into the main room and noticed new two people talking with James and his crew. Upon closer inspection, both of them are males. One of the new people has spiky blood red hair and is wearing a cape of the same color with a red shirt, black jeans, and a silver gauntlet on their right arm. Pale skin and red eyes are a distinct feature of his male. The other person is simple to describe as he is only wearing a black coat that covers his entire body besides his head. Pale skin just like the other person. Only difference is the hair as it is black and settled down and eye color as this person is heterochromatic. The right eye is red slit and the left eye is light blue. One may think these two aren't related at all. However, that's not the case.

"Satzu! Zalsar! It's great to see you guys again!" Adrian runs up to the two males with his sister following behind.

"Adrian, Hana, how are you two doing?" the spiky haired male turned and greeted the twins.

"We've been well, Satzu. You won't believe what happened to us after the four years you two left," Hana replied.

"Crazy shit, I'mma assume?," Satzu responded.

"Hell yeah! And now apparently we have a mission to do. These four told us a few things about it." The older Shadow twin pointed to the James and his group. "What are you and Zalsar doing here?"

"To inform you about your mission," the other male known as Zalsar answered monotonously. "There's more to it than just going to the past and preventing a war."

"He's right. That's just the broad explanation. Specifically for you guys, you have to collect the four Dragon Infinity Gems. James is right about you two not being able to go to the past," Satzu butted in.

"We are going to do this no matter what. But we need to know more about what our objective is," demanded Hana.

"I agree. The hell are these gems anyways?" asked Adrian.

"They're-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's either now or never because we are running out of time. It's great that the Shadow Twins are reacquainting with the descendants of Natsu Dragneel, but we have to get started right away," interrupted David, "So I'm going to let Hector give you the last touches for our outfit." Everyone settled down as a man with dark skin and gray hair pulls a portable table filled with equipment that's meant to kill and injure.

"Thank you, David. I am Hector, the weaponry designer. What I have here is for Adrian and Hana. Each of these items are created from the most advanced material this world has to offer. On top of that, they're made for the type of person you are. For instance, Adrian is more of a close-combat fighter. So, he will receive brass knuckles that changes its size depending if he is fighting or not." Hector hands the two brass knuckles to the older Shadow twin, who eagerly equips them.

"They are made from a very strong piece of metal that will take an excessive amount of time to break. Aside from the brass knuckles, you will also receive an ancient hidden blade that was once believed to be used by Black Star himself." The weaponry designer also hands the item to Adrian.

"Of course, they're enhanced with a type of metal that is capable of piercing even the thickest armor. And for precaution, I will give you a this." Hector hands Adrian over a karambit. "A small, but deadly knife. Trend with care when using this brutal weapon."

"Now for you Hana. Since you are more towards stealth, I took the opportunity of creating a small device that you can attach to your wrist. Pressing it will cover you with a camouflage that hides your body heat. It may be durable, but the more hits it takes, its function will decrease." He hands over a small square item with straps to the younger Shadow twin.

"And just like Adrian, you will be given the same brass knuckles for close-combat." Hana hesitantly grabs the weapon before asking what was in her mind. "Excuse me. These are very cool weapons and everything, but wouldn't it be smart to give us equipment that raises our disadvantage? Like, shouldn't you give the camo to Adrian as he needs it more than I do?"

Hector simply smirks at the questions. "Individually, you two are already powerful. In the blink of an eye, Adrian has already killed fifteen people at close range. Within half an hour, you have already taken out a battalion with no one ringing a bell. Put the two of you together and you will be unstoppable. Supporting Adrian while he's killing and him killing to lower your chance of someone noticing, it's the perfect combination of both stealth and combat. I would say that you are the backbone of this duo as you provide the defense and strength considering you are the weapon he uses. Yes, you have been bestowed the Nakatsukasa trait of Demon Shadow Weapons. You have the same forms of Tsubaki when she and Black Star enter Shadow Star mode. However, Adrian is the only one who can effectively use you. The darker the place, the stronger you two get. I would say more, but I have already proven my point of how strong you two are."

James notices the expressions on the twins face. "He is indeed correct. I do find it very impressive considering how well you two work together in battle. But I can't really say the same in person as you two are opposites. But this is far out of the point. Focusing on the task at hand, you two will go back in time and wait for further instructions. Remember, you might not come back. Are you ready?"

""Yes."" Both Adrian and Hana answered immediately.

"Good. Now, I wish both of you luck." Doctor Myles pulls out a small remote-like device and points it at the Shadow twins.

"Remember, don't fuck up or else we will have to do it. And I don't want to face those consequences," Satzu spoke out with Zalsar nodding besides him. Adrian and Hana salutes them before being surrounded by a bright light.

""See you guys on the other side!""

In a moment, the spot where the twins stood is now empty. Expressions of relief and worry appeared on everyone's faces. They all look at each other, nodding, before discussing a new task. A journey may have ended, but another had just begun.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Been a while since I posted and I would suspect some of you might be frustrated about me being MIA for five months. But I am back and I would not make that mistake again. So, for some news. I plan to write a few confirmed stories for Project Fantasy. Akame ga Kill, Soul Eater once again, and The Warriors. Akame ga kill will be the first one, followed by Soul Eater and The Warriors. So look out for the story 'Weakness is my Strength'. And what do you guys think about my OCs? I had them for quite a while and plus the new Assassin's Creed movie gave me an idea for a one shot on James Myles's perspective of how Adrian was experiencing GEME, but that's a story for another time. I will see you guys next time.**

 **CodenameBlackStar, out.**


End file.
